


The Boy Who Only Lived Twice

by fangtasia, lettered



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_holidays, Identità segrete, M/M, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangtasia/pseuds/fangtasia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter è un Indicibile. Draco Malfoy è il mago che se lo scopa. Avventura! Intrighi! Identità segrete, celebrità, spie! Qui c’è di tutto, gente!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Only Lived Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boy Who Only Lived Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330906) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 



> **Titolo** : The Boy Who Only Lived Twice (Il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto Solo Due Volte)  
>  **Autrice** : lettered  
>  **Traduttrice** : fangtasia (aka [timelady](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=9247))  
>  **Rating** : Esplicito  
>  **Pairing** : Harry/Draco  
>  **Link** : Potete trovare l'originale qui, sull'account dell'autrice.  
>  **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di JK Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright.  
>  **Nota dell’autrice** : Un milione di grazie a chi ha betato velocemente e con così poco preavviso. La storia è ispirata a Go Your Own Way ([qui](http://nowweretwo.livejournal.com/87566.html) su LJ o [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/93762/chapters/128000) su AO3), una fic Bruce Wayne/commissario Jim Gordon che ho scritto nel novembre del 2009. Ovviamente le due storie sono diverse, e raccontano universi, personaggi e temi differenti. Penso però che possano essere paragonate a due piante cresciute da uno stesso (davvero folle, e forse malvagio) seme.

**_The Boy Who Only Lived Twice_ **

 

 

 

*

**I**

*

 

_Estate 2006_

La prima volta che Harry incontrò il suo nuovo responsabile pensò che l’alias gli calzasse a pennello. Ovviamente, non c’era modo di sapere come fosse fatto Coniglio, dietro la forma che indossava.

Si conobbero in un albergo, in Croazia. Harry bussò alla porta della stanza e Coniglio aprì.

Harry gli rivolse un sorriso. «Sono un amico di Alex» disse, e Coniglio lo fece entrare. «Merlo» aggiunse Harry, e gli porse la mano.

«Sì» disse Coniglio, e gliela strinse. Si diresse verso la cucina, dove aveva incantato un bollitore. «Vuoi un po’ di tè?»

Harry lo guardò, sorpreso da quella domanda tanto semplice e domestica. Coniglio aveva un viso scarno, con le labbra strette e sottili, e gli occhi grandi, tipici del suo alias. I capelli fini, dello stesso colore dell’acqua sporca, gli cadevano piatti e flosci sul volto. Vestiva elegantemente, ma gli abiti erano scialbi e logori lungo i bordi del tessuto; quei pantaloni di velluto marrone avevano indubbiamente visto giorni migliori. Era un uomo esile, anche se alto. Aveva un po’ di pancetta e sembrava dimostrare più o meno quarant’anni.

«Va bene» disse Harry, perché era scortese continuare a fissarlo.

Coniglio tirò fuori le tazze e le foglie di tè, mentre Harry seguitava a osservare il suo nuovo responsabile, in una maniera che sperava fosse almeno un poco più discreta.

Era impossibile comprendere la vera età di Coniglio. Non appena qualcuno diventava un Indicibile, veniva condotto all’Ufficio Misteri, Nono Livello, dove si trovava la Stanza delle Identità, per scegliere fra un’ampia selezione di forme, capelli, unghie, e ricevere una scorta a vita di Polisucco. Gli Indicibili avevano anche a disposizione diverse scatole, ciascuna con una voce differente, in modo da camuffare quella vera, quando ne inghiottivano il contenuto. La forma doveva somigliare sufficientemente al vero aspetto dell’Indicibile così, se in una situazione di emergenza gli effetti della Polisucco fossero svaniti all’improvviso, egli avrebbe comunque potuto mantenerla con un incantesimo di disillusione. Almeno per un po’. Allo stesso tempo, la forma veniva studiata per essere abbastanza dissimile dalla realtà, e ciò rendeva praticamente impossibile identificare un Indicibile.

Nella forma che utilizzava maggiormente, Harry era alto, aveva i capelli neri e le spalle larghe. Riusciva a pettinarsi senza problemi, non doveva portare gli occhiali, e non aveva nessuna cicatrice riconoscibile. A Harry piaceva un sacco.

«Come lo prendi?» chiese Coniglio.

«Con un goccio di latte» rispose Harry.

Coniglio annuì e versò il latte, poi portò il tè sul tavolo. La stanza era simile alle centinaia di camere Babbane in cui Harry era stato da quando era diventato un Indicibile: a buon mercato, con mobili di cattivo gusto, quadri anonimi alle pareti e colori neutri ovunque. Harry era consapevole che avrebbe dovuto detestare quell’ambiente vuoto e impersonale ma, in qualche modo, il ripetersi di quelle stanze tutte uguali lo confortava. Le camere d’albergo sapevano di casa.

Al di là delle tende beige di quella stanza, le persiane erano aperte. Gocce grigie di poggia rigavano il vetro, con un cielo altrettanto grigio a fare da sfondo. L’unica cosa presente nella camera, a parte loro, era un giornale magico aperto sul tavolo, ugualmente grigio. Harry aveva smesso di leggerli: non raccontavano mai la verità.

«Come è andato il viaggio?» chiese Coniglio. Si sedette e tirò fuori la Polisucco. Harry notò che la conservava in un astuccio in pelle pieno di fiale, invece che nella solita fiaschetta. Coniglio prese la dose e la sua faccia si contorse in una smorfia di disgusto. Subito dopo, iniziò a sorseggiare il suo tè.

«È andato bene» disse Harry, ancora sconcertato dalla mediocrità della situazione. Il suo primo incontro con Artiglio era stato molto diverso. «Ho saputo di Pegaso.» Pegaso, l’agente precedente di Coniglio, era stata – perché Pegaso aveva la forma di una donna – ferita di recente durante un’operazione. Da quel poco che Artiglio si era lasciato sfuggire, Harry aveva compreso che Pegaso sarebbe rimasta a lungo ricoverata al San Mungo. Per quanto fosse tornata al suo vero aspetto, una volta terminati gli effetti della Polisucco, le ferite inflitte alla sua forma erano state talmente gravi da essersi ripercosse anche sul corpo reale. La Polisucco non si era dimostrata abbastanza potente.

Coniglio annuì di nuovo. «Immaginavo che te lo avessero detto. Forse è troppo caldo?» aggiunse indicando il tè.

Harry guardò il tè, e prese un sorso. «No.»

«Piove da martedì.»

Harry posò la tazza. «Okay, questo è strano.»

«Generalmente, non piove tanto.» Coniglio distolse lo sguardo dalla finestra e lo rivolse a Harry. «Cosa c’è di strano?»

«Mi sembra di stare dalla mia vicina di casa.» Harry agitò una mano con un cenno in direzione del tè. «Aveva un mucchio di gatti.»

Coniglio sorseggiò il suo tè. «Qui non c’è nessun gatto.»

«È solo che è tutto così…» Harry agitò di nuovo la mano «normale».

«Possiamo parlare di lavoro, se preferisci.»

Artiglio era stato il responsabile di Harry da che era diventato un Indicibile, due anni prima. Era affascinante, entusiasta e pieno di energie. Naturalmente, proprio perché Artiglio si comportava con lui tanto apertamente, quello non era il suo vero carattere. A tutti gli Indicibili in formazione veniva spiegato come nascondere le inclinazioni individuali, assumendo quelle altrui, quasi fossero parte integrante della forma. Tuttavia, per quanto dovessero celare a chiunque, inclusi gli altri Indicibili, la loro vera identità, il loro obbligo principale era non farsi riconoscere dai nemici del Ministero, piuttosto che dai colleghi.

Indipendentemente dal carattere, Harry sapeva di potersi fidare del coraggio di Artiglio. Lavorava sodo ed era devoto alla causa. E non importava chi si nascondesse dietro Artiglio, perché la sua forma era sempre avventurosa ed eccitante.

Coniglio,  _chiunque_  fosse realmente, appariva esattamente l’opposto, mentre frugava in una valigetta che aveva portato con sé, e ne estraeva una pergamena con aria accigliata. Era talmente timoroso, dimesso… schivo. Ecco come l’avrebbe descritto Harry, se glielo avessero chiesto, anche se un semplice ‘conigliesco’ avrebbe reso più efficacemente l’idea. Aveva i denti un po’ sporgenti, gli aveva offerto del tè e aveva parlato del tempo. Era difficile crederlo un Indicibile, sebbene la sua fosse soltanto una forma.

Harry non si sentì felice per quella riassegnazione. Non lo sarebbe stato in ogni caso, nemmeno con un rimpiazzo migliore. Ma Artiglio aveva preso un periodo di aspettativa per motivi personali e, questo Harry doveva ammetterlo, negli ultimi mesi i loro casi non si erano conclusi con il successo previsto. Harry però era abituato a lavorare con Artiglio, e ne avvertiva la mancanza.

«Da quanto lo fai?» chiese Harry.

Coniglio non alzò lo sguardo. «Vuoi che ti menta?»

Una delle prime cose che Harry aveva imparato in veste di Indicibile era a non porre mai domande personali. Un concetto facile da acquisire, considerato che la condivisione di informazioni relative alla vita di ciascuno di loro avrebbe vanificato facilmente lo scopo della forma. Eppure, lui e Artiglio si erano confidati alcuni piccoli, innocui dettagli. Artiglio sapeva fin da subito che Harry era un nuovo agente, quando aveva cominciato, e che aveva un debole per la torta alla melassa. Harry invece sapeva che Artiglio aveva una sorella minore e che entrambi avevano giocato a Quidditch.

«Mi chiedevo…» disse Harry. «Quanta esperienza hai in questo ruolo?»

«Un po’» rispose Coniglio, con un’affermazione che non ispirava una grande fiducia. «È un problema?»

«No» disse Harry, e mescolò il suo tè.

Gli agenti sceglievano aspetti che dimostrassero un’età diversa da quella reale per cui, spesso, un Indicibile anziano appariva giovane e viceversa. Ma niente impediva a un settantenne di prediligere le sembianze di un quarantenne, cosa che avrebbe potuto spingere gli altri Indicibile a credere che ne avesse venti. Un settantenne sarebbe stato probabilmente un po’ vecchio per lavorare ancora come agente sul campo, anche se in fondo Silente si era mantenuto in ottima forma fino a cento e più anni.

Harry immaginò che Coniglio fosse giovane e inesperto. Quasi certamente un novellino. E un responsabile con poca esperienza rappresentava un problema per un altro Indicibile. Harry però era il migliore, sul serio. Non in fatto di modestia, questo no ma, per quanto riguardava tutto il resto, era davvero il migliore.

«Bene» disse Coniglio, arrotolando la pergamena e spingendola sul tavolo nella sua direzione. «Dobbiamo rintracciare delle bacchette programmate. Sembrano normali, e la gente le compra come prima bacchetta, o per sostituirne una rovinata, ma appena vengono puntate contro un Babbano lanciano una Maledizione Senza Perdono.»

Harry aggrottò la fronte, srotolando la pergamena. «La bacchetta lancia l’incantesimo da sola? Senza che sia il mago a farlo?»

Coniglio sorseggiò il suo tè. «Sì.»

«È un incantesimo estremamente potente. Non si può lanciare una Maledizione Senza Perdono se non lo si desidera fortemente. E colpisce solo Babbani?»

«Sì.»

«Mangiamorte» disse Harry.

«Non possiamo esserne sicuri.»

«Colpiscono solo Babbani.»

Coniglio bevve un altro sorso di tè. «Non puoi dare per scontato che siano dei Mangiamorte semplicemente perché prendono di mira i Babbani.»

«I Mangiamorte odiano i Babbani.»

«Conosco la storia. Puoi ipotizzare che una fazione che odia i Babbani tenda a replicare i classici comportamenti da Mangiamorte, ma questo non significa che sia effettivamente collegata ai vecchi Mangiamorte. O che si tratti di un nuovo gruppo di Mangiamorte.»

«Bastardi, ecco cosa sono.»

Artiglio sarebbe stato furioso. Coniglio discuteva del caso come se stesse continuando a parlare della pioggia. «Non sappiamo in che modo ci riescono. Il tuo compito è scoprirlo.» indicò la pergamena in mano a Harry. «Quella è Petra Kozić, una complice di Anthony Bayliff, il compratore che abbiamo catturato la scorsa settimana.»

«Quello che ha ferito Pegaso…»

«Sì.» Coniglio non batté ciglio. «È gente pericolosa.»

«Non serve che tu me lo dica» rispose Harry.

«Allora, procederemo con cautela» disse Coniglio.

Era proprio ciò che Harry si aspettava, da uno che sembrava e agiva come un coniglio. Non rispose, lasciandogli credere che fosse d’accordo con lui.

 

*

 

_Estate 2001_

La prima volta che Harry rivide Draco Malfoy fu quattro anni dopo i processi contro i Mangiamorte e la Battaglia di Hogwarts, e cinque anni prima del suo incontro con Coniglio.

All’epoca, Harry non era ancora un Indicibile, ma lavorava come Auror, e Malfoy era appena stato arrestato. Gestiva un piccolo negozio di pozioni, e gli Auror ritenevano che facesse da intermediario per un traffico illegale tra la Thailandia e il Mondo Magico britannico.

«Potter» disse Malfoy, quando Harry entrò nella cella di detenzione.

«Malfoy.»

Malfoy sorrise debolmente. «Carino incontrarti qui.»

«Sei colpevole.»

Il sorriso si contrasse. «Il Veritaserum non è d’accordo con te.»

«So che sei colpevole.»

«Vedo che non sei cambiato.»

Harry si sedette di fronte a lui, con espressione corrucciata. La cella era una stanza luminosa con un tavolo e due sedie di metallo. La usavano per interrogare i testimoni o i sospettati, ma Malfoy non era più un sospettato. Tecnicamente, era libero di andare, e Harry si sarebbe beccato una bella lavata di testa da Robards, se avesse scoperto che aveva trattenuto Malfoy soltanto per avere con lui quel colloquio.

Ma per mettere all’angolo Malfoy ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Era Robards, quello che non voleva che si sporcasse le mani. A Harry, Robards non era mai piaciuto.

«Come hai fatto?» chiese Harry.

«Con tre gocce sulla lingua» disse Malfoy, con ancora quel lieve sorriso ironico sulle labbra. «Alla solita maniera.»

«Sei sempre stato un idiota.» Mentre lo fissava, improvvisamente Harry si rese conto che Malfoy era diventato bello. Gli spigoli che prima lo facevano sembrare affettato, adesso gli conferivano una raffinata aria aristocratica. Somigliava molto a suo padre, ma i tratti migliori erano tutti di sua madre: gli occhi più dolci e le lunghe, lunghe ciglia.

«Parla per te» strascicò Malfoy.

«Sei una delusione» si sentì dire Harry.

Ci fu un lungo silenzio. Poi un pigro: «Oh?».

«Sei una delusione» ripeté Harry. «Sono deluso da te.»

Un sopracciglio biondo si inarcò lentamente. «Grazie per la precisazione.»

«Ho testimoniato a tuo favore. Dopo la guerra. E questo è quello che combini?»

«Farmi arrestare accusato ingiustamente? Ti chiedo scusa. La prossima volta, mi assicurerò di commettere davvero un crimine.»

Harry scosse la testa. «Se non sei colpevole, allora sei un ingenuo. Perché non fai più attenzione?»

«Attenzione, Potter?»

«Non dovresti permettere alle pozioni illegali di circolare nel tuo negozio.»

«Non ho permesso…»

«Ma è successo» disse Harry. «Anche se non ne sapevi nulla, è ovvio che tu non abbia sorvegliato il negozio con la dovuta attenzione» aggiunse. «Considerato il tuo passato da Mangiamorte, ero convinto che…»

«Considerato il mio passato» ribadì Malfoy, con tono incredulo.

«Potresti fare qualcosa di buono. Evitare che crimini del genere accadano di nuovo. Sei stato tu a causare tutta quella merda. Tu e la tua famiglia. Hai un mucchio di cose da farti perdonare…»

«Ero un  _ragazzino_.»

«Non me ne frega nulla di quanti anni avevi. È proprio questo il punto. Sai – sappiamo – cosa succede se la gente non combatte il male, ma sta a guardare e basta.»

«Tu non hai idea di quanto sia difficile…»

La mano di Harry sferzò l’aria tra di loro in un gesto sprezzante. «Non me ne frega nulla nemmeno di quanto sia difficile. Saresti dovuto diventare una persona migliore, Malfoy, dopo quello che abbiamo passato.» Le guance di Malfoy erano arrossate, e il suo petto sottile ansimava. «Credevo in te.» Malfoy lo fissò. «Ho creduto in te» proseguì Harry. «Ecco perché ho testimoniato al processo. Perché non avevi avuto scelta. Pensavo che ce l’avessi, ma mi sbagliavo. Eri solo un ragazzino. Esattamente come me. E ho creduto che se qualcuno ti avesse offerto l’opportunità di…»

«Credevi in me.»

«Sì.» Harry lo guardò dritto negli occhi. «I Serpeverde non sono tutti cattivi. Le persone commettono degli errori, ma possono rimediare. Possono diventare migliori, a dispetto di come sono state cresciute, e non ripetere più le sciocchezze di quando erano giovani e stupide.» D’altra parte, era quello che aveva fatto Piton.

«Hai creduto che potessi diventare una persona migliore» disse Malfoy.

«A quanto pare, avevo torto.»

«Cosa pensavi che avrei fatto?»

«Come?»

Malfoy lo guardava in modo strano, con un’espressione che Harry non gli aveva mai visto prima. «Credevi che potessi diventare una persona migliore, cosa pensavi che avrei fatto?»

Harry scrollò le spalle. «Non lo so. Ma non questo.» Malfoy lo fissò, e Harry lo fissò di rimando. «Puoi ancora fare qualcosa di diverso.»

Malfoy distolse lo sguardo. «Non saprei. Sono stato una delusione per così tanto tempo, che immagino di essere diventato piuttosto bravo in questo ruolo.»

«Fa’ qualcos’altro.»

«Come cosa, Potter?» disse Malfoy irritato. «Sai quanto sia difficile gestire un negozio? O farsi vedere in giro, mentre tutti ti danno ancora contro e vorrebbero solo affatturarti? O andare avanti, con la consapevolezza di aver causato la morte di qualcun altro, senza poter fare nulla per rimediare? Sai quanto sia difficile?»

«Smetti di piagnucolare» disse Harry.

«Vaffanculo.»

«Ti avrebbero aiutato, se lo avessi chiesto.»

Malfoy sbuffò incredulo. «E chi?»

«Io.»

Malfoy lo fissò. «Vuoi sentirmi dire che ho mandato tutto a puttane? Vuoi vedermi strisciare? È questo che vuoi? Essere il grande Harry Potter che ha pietà del povero Mangiamorte?»

«No.»

Gli occhi di Malfoy si assottigliarono. «Allora perché?»

«Perché continuo a pensare che tu possa farcela. Che tu sia intelligente e forse, in fondo, una brava persona. Hai riparato l’Armadio Svanitore, e non hai ucciso Silente. Sono convinto che tu abbia ancora tempo.»

Malfoy fece una smorfia. «Per farmi perdonare da te?»

 _Sì_ , Harry fu tentato di rispondere, ma non era quello che intendeva. Certo che non era quello che intendeva, e non era nemmeno quello che avrebbe dovuto dire. «Per perdonare te stesso.» Ecco quello che era giusto dire.

Malfoy scrutò Harry attentamente, prima di abbassare lo sguardo sul tavolo. Osservò il ripiano per un lungo istante. «Fammi uscire» sbottò alla fine. «Non hai nessun motivo per trattenermi.»

«Puoi chiedermi aiuto» disse Harry.

Gli occhi di Malfoy rimasero fissi sul tavolo. «Non mi serve il tuo aiuto, Potter.»

Malfoy non parlò più con Harry per altri cinque anni.

 

*

 

_Estate 2006_

La seconda volta che Harry lavorò con Coniglio, arrivò alla conclusione che fosse un responsabile completamente inutile.

Harry era in azione, e stava parlando con Petra Kozić in un bar per maghi in Croazia. Grazie al Dictus, un incantesimo sonoro, Coniglio comunicava direttamente con lui, senza che gli altri potessero sentirli. Harry aveva lanciato anche un incantesimo di sorveglianza intorno al locale, che Coniglio monitorava al suo posto, così da permettergli di non lasciare il bancone per andare a controllare di persona. In questo modo, Coniglio si accertava che tutte le uscite e le entrate fossero sicure e, in caso di pericolo, avrebbe allertato Harry.

Tranne in quel momento, in cui Coniglio stava sibilando incazzato all’orecchio di Harry.  _Esci di lì_ , sussurrò attraverso l’incantesimo.

«Che lavoro fai?» chiese Harry alla Kozić.

«Sono nelle vendite» rispose lei.

«Che tipo di vendite?»

La Kozić rise. «Sei un ragazzo molto curioso.»

«Soltanto delle donne bellissime» disse Harry.

 _Immediatamente_ , ribadì Coniglio.

«Che falso adulatore» proseguì la Kozić.

«Perché dovrei mentire?» replicò Harry.

«Forse perché ti interessa concludere un affare» affermò la Kozić. Il suo dito affusolato percorse l’orlo del bicchiere colmo di Martini. In realtà, l’obiettivo della missione era già stato raggiunto. Harry aveva appurato fin da subito che la Kozić non aveva le bacchette. A quel punto, gli ordini erano di abbandonare il campo. Non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto approcciare la Kozić.

Lei lo guardò con gli occhi scuri e un sorriso seducente e pericoloso. Harry non era mai stato un granché a seguire gli ordini. «Forse» disse.

 _Forse vuoi farti ammazzare_ , aggiunse Coniglio.

«Credo di sapere cosa stai cercando» continuò la Kozić, con il dito che percorreva ancora l’orlo del bicchiere. «Ma io che cosa ci guadagno?»

 _La stupidità_ , rispose Coniglio.  _La sua stupidità, signora, e la sua vita, se non esce subito da quel cazzo di posto._

«Pensi sul serio che non abbia nulla da offrire?» chiese Harry con un sorriso innocente. La sua mano si mosse, poggiandosi sulla coscia di lei.

«Può darsi» disse la Kozić. «Magari un’altra volta.»

«Perché non adesso?» replicò Harry, e strinse.

 _Che ne dici di mai, agente?_  domandò Coniglio.

La Kozić rise. «Sei davvero divertente» e baciò Harry su una guancia.

Tre ore più tardi, quando Harry fu certo che non l’avessero identificato né seguito, incontrò Coniglio nella solita stanza d’albergo. Le tende beige erano logore e filtravano a malapena le luci al neon dei fast food, delle edicole, o degli altri negozi ancora aperti a quell’ora della notte. Il letto, sebbene angusto e sporco, aveva un aspetto invitante.

«Che diavolo ti è preso?» disse Coniglio.

Harry tirò fuori la fiaschetta di Polisucco dalla tasca e trangugiò la sua dose. Artiglio si lamentava del fatto che, anche tra Indicibili, dovessero mantenere la forma. Sosteneva che avrebbero dovuto fidarsi l’uno dell’altro tanto da farne a meno, e che gli procurava un certo prurito dover indossare quel corpo estraneo. A Harry invece piaceva, nonostante il pessimo gusto della Polisucco. Il corpo di Merlo era perfetto, senza segni né cicatrice. Lo faceva stare bene, come se niente potesse toccarlo, come se fosse bello.

Era il suo vero corpo, quello che prudeva.

«Cercavo di ottenere altre informazioni» rispose Harry.

«Stavi flirtando.»

«È un ottimo modo per ottenerle.» Harry guardò il letto con desiderio.

«È un ottimo modo per farti ammazzare.» ribatté Coniglio.

«Sono ancora vivo e vegeto.»

«Non hai rispettato gli ordini.»

«Mi si è presentata un’occasione,» concluse Harry «e l’ho colta».

«Non ho visto nessuna occasione.» I capelli sbiaditi di Coniglio gli ricadevano sul volto, la sua magrezza lo faceva sembrare più minuto di Harry, e portava una camicia stinta.

Harry lo squadrò dall’alto in basso, e poi distolse lo sguardo. «Allora avresti dovuto osservare meglio.»

«So cosa faccio» disse Coniglio. «So fare il mio lavoro.»

«E io so fare il mio.» Harry si avvicinò al letto, lasciandosi cadere sul materasso.

Coniglio aggrottò la fronte. «Devi fidarti di me.»

Harry quasi gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. «La fiducia deve essere reciproca, non credi?»

Coniglio si limitò a guardarlo. «Ti comportavi così anche con gli altri responsabili?»

Harry mise le mani dietro la testa. «Con il mio responsabile precedente avevo un patto.»

Sentiva sul serio la mancanza di Artiglio, per quanto nemmeno lui fosse privo di difetti. Harry agiva spesso d’istinto, come aveva fatto quella sera con la Kozić, e persino Artiglio faticava a stargli dietro, forse perché, in quei momenti, neanche Harry sapeva realmente cosa stava facendo. Ed era per questo che Artiglio evitava di sbattergli in faccia le regole, lasciandogli gestire le cose come preferiva.

Non che Harry si aspettasse di avere vita facile con qualcun altro. Ma nel loro settore era necessario adeguare le regole alle situazioni, non si poteva fare diversamente. Ed era un aspetto del Dipartimento che a Harry piaceva. Aveva imparato che c’erano modi di fare le cose, e modi in cui non andavano fatte. Però, se eri un Indicibile, a volte il modo di fare le cose coincideva con quello in cui non andavano fatte.

Il naso di Coniglio fremette.

In realtà, non si era mosso affatto, realizzò Harry, appena Coniglio lo fece di nuovo. Accadeva se arricciava le labbra. Era allora che il suo naso si contraeva fremendo, proprio come quello di un coniglio.

«Noi non abbiamo un patto» disse Coniglio.

«Sì» acconsentì Harry. «Infatti.»

Coniglio agitò una mano, arrabbiato. «Dovrei farmi da parte, in attesa che tu ti faccia ammazzare?»

«Ascolta. Sono bravo. Davvero, davvero bravo. So quello che faccio.»

«Non mi importa se sei bravo. Non mi importa se sei Albus Silente…» Harry non batté ciglio. «O se sei Priscilla Corvonero. Non mi importa se sei Merlino. Anch’io sono bravo.» La voce di Coniglio era tesa. «Ho  _lavorato_  duramente per diventarlo. Mi merito un po’ di fiducia.»

«Non la mia. Non ce l’hai.»

«Sono un Indicibile» iniziò Coniglio.

«Lo sono anch’io. Pensi che questo basti?»

Per qualche ragione, quell’ultima battuta zittì Coniglio. Rimase fermo per un lungo istante, a riflettere su chissà che cosa. Poi all’improvviso si voltò e si diresse verso la scrivania. Frugò fra le pergamene per qualche minuto, come se tra lui e Harry non vi fosse una discussione in corso. Quando infine parlò, lo fece con voce incolore. «La nostra prossima missione sarà indagare su un’organizzazione che produce pozioni illegali. La ricerca delle bacchette si sta rivelando inutile.»

Harry osservò accigliato la schiena di Coniglio. «Non sono d’accordo.»

Le spalle di Coniglio si irrigidirono, ma non ebbe nessun’altra reazione. Il cipiglio di Harry si accentuò. Sapeva di stare mettendo alla prova Coniglio, però non riusciva a capire se la cosa stesse funzionando oppure no. «La Kozić non ha le bacchette» si limitò ad affermare Coniglio. «E non ci ha fornito nessun indizio.»

«Ho una pista» disse Harry. «Le ho messo addosso un incantesimo localizzante.»

Coniglio irrigidì di nuovo le spalle di scatto, e si voltò. «Tu… cosa?»

Harry sorrise. «Le ho messo addosso un incantesimo localizzante.»

Il naso di Coniglio fremette. «Fammelo vedere.»

Harry si alzò dal letto e raggiunse la valigetta di Coniglio. Tirò fuori la mappa di Sisak, la srotolò e diede un colpo di bacchetta.

«Hai incantato la mia mappa» constatò Coniglio.

«Puoi ancora usarla.»

Coniglio si avvicinò, osservando il piccolo puntino che si muoveva sulla mappa attraverso la città. Lo seguì attento per molto tempo prima di chiedere: «Come conosci questo incantesimo?».

«È una cosa di famiglia» disse Harry, che lo aveva imparato dalla Mappa del Malandrino.

«Geniale.»

«Grazie.»

Coniglio scosse la testa. «Non ho mai visto nulla del genere.»

«Lo so.» Harry sorrise. «Te l’ho detto. So quello che faccio.»

«No, per niente.» Coniglio puntò la bacchetta verso la mappa e fece arrotolare velocemente la pergamena su se stessa. «Non provarci un’altra volta.»

«Hai appena detto che è geniale.»

«E lo è» ammise Coniglio torvo. «Ma poteva farti ammazzare.»

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Quindi non vuoi seguire un’ottima pista, non vuoi sapere dove se ne va la Kozić, non vuoi trovare le bacchette truccate, e tutto solo perché così saremo al sicuro. Grandioso.»

«È stato sciocco da parte tua non dirmi dell’incantesimo localizzante.»

«Forse non lo hai notato, ma non ne ho avuto esattamente il tempo.»

«Avresti dovuto trovarlo» ribatté Coniglio. «Avresti dovuto trovarlo, oppure lasciar perdere.»

A Harry piaceva essere un Indicibile perché era bravo nel suo lavoro, e nessuno aveva mai cercato di imporgli cosa fare. «Perché dovrei darti retta?» disse.

Coniglio lo guardò appena. «Perché io sono quello che ti salverà.»

«Non ho bisogno di essere salvato.»

«Non ancora.» Coniglio rimise la mappa dentro la sua valigetta. «Ma succederà.»

 

*

 

_Inverno 2002_

La seconda volta che Harry vide Draco Malfoy dopo i processi contro i Mangiamorte fu sei mesi dopo il suo arresto, quando gli aveva consigliato di provare a combinare qualcosa di buono nella vita.

Harry era con Ron e Hermione. Hugo era nato da poco, ma dormiva, offrendo loro un raro momento di pace. Non gli capitava quasi più di starsene in quel modo, seduti tutti insieme, con Hermione che leggeva e Ron che sfogliava una rivista, mentre Harry rifletteva sulla sua prossima mossa a Scacchi Magici.

«Bleah» scattò Ron, lasciando cadere la rivista all’improvviso. «Che schifo!» Calciò il giornale sul pavimento verso Harry.

«Non mi interessa il  _Settimanale delle Streghe_  di Hermione» disse Harry, guardandolo appena. Presto il bambino avrebbe cominciato a piangere, non sarebbero mai riusciti a terminare la partita, Ron e Hermione avrebbero litigato, poi avrebbero fatto pace facendo gli svenevoli, e Harry si sarebbe sentito sempre più isolato. Stava già pensando al giorno seguente, e al suo rientro a lavoro.

«Non è il mio  _Settimanale delle Streghe_ » puntualizzò Hermione, alzando gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo. «È di Molly.»

«È davvero inquietante» disse Ron.

«È molto meglio del  _Settimanale per Maghi_ » replicò Hermione.

«Ehm» aggiunse Ron, con aria evasiva. «Io non leggo il  _Settimanale per Maghi_.» Harry non leggeva nessuno dei due. Aveva smesso da tempo di leggere qualunque cosa venisse pubblicata nel Mondo Magico. «Lo dici perché non hai visto pagina trentaquattro» proseguì Ron.

«Sì, l’ho vista» rispose Hermione.

«No, non l’hai vista.»

«Sì, l’ho vista.»

«Se avessi visto pagina trentaquattro, probabilmente a quest’ora non avresti più gli occhi» disse Ron. «Te li saresti cavati, ne sono abbastanza certo.»

«Cosa c’è a pagina trentaquattro?» chiese Harry, muovendo la sua torre.

«Non guardare» gli intimò Ron.

Hermione chiuse il libro di scatto. «Non ci trovo nulla di sbagliato. Anzi, credo sia meraviglioso che stia cercando di rifarsi una vita.»

«Rifarsi una vita va bene» ribatté Ron. «È fare pagina trentaquattro che non va bene.»

Harry si decise a dare un’occhiata alla rivista. La raccolse e la aprì a pagina trentaquattro.

«Non farlo» disse Ron.

C’era una foto di Draco Malfoy. Spingeva con noncuranza un fianco in avanti e teneva in mano un bicchiere di champagne.

Harry lo fissò senza capire. «È Draco Malfoy.»

«Fantastico» affermò Ron. «Adesso dovrai cavarti gli occhi anche tu.»

«Perché c’è Draco Malfoy sul  _Settimanale delle Streghe_?»

«Leggi l’articolo» consigliò Hermione.

«Non ci riuscirai» disse Ron. «Perché Draco Malfoy continuerà a guardarti ancheggiando, e poi ti toccherà smettere di leggere per andare a cavarti gli occhi.»

«Ha donato dei soldi al San Mungo» continuò Hermione.

«Li ha donati al reparto oculistico?» domandò Ron.

Harry guardò la pagina. Il sorriso di Malfoy era talmente naturale, come se fosse qualcosa che aveva sempre fatto, come se non avesse una preoccupazione al mondo. «Malfoy ha donato dei soldi al San Mungo?»

«Malfoy è un ruffiano.» Ron ne era convinto.

«Malfoy è un filantropo.» Anche Hermione ne era convinta.

«Malfoy è un perdente.» Ron era convinto di essere più convinto di Hermione, e Harry non era convinto di nulla.

Guardò nuovamente la pagina. «Perché?»

«Perché ci odia» dichiarò Ron. «Odia i nostri occhi.»

Hermione si sistemò un ricciolo dietro l’orecchio. «Forse vuole fare ammenda per il suo passato.»

I palloncini fluttuavano intorno a Malfoy, e al tizio del Ministero, e a tutta quella gente che lo circondava e batteva le mani. Malfoy sembrava una celebrità, una star del cinema Babbano, uno abituato agli applausi, a essere degno di tanta ammirazione. «Non capisco» disse Harry. «Pensavo che gestisse un negozio. Un negozio di pozioni.»

«Ha ancora il patrimonio della famiglia Black» chiarì Hermione. «Suppongo abbia deciso di farci qualcosa di utile.»

«È sempre stato un leccaculo» precisò Ron.

Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Da quando in qua fare beneficenza significa essere dei leccaculo?»

«È così, se ti chiami Malfoy.»

«Perché non puoi semplicemente accettare il fatto che Malfoy…»

«Gli ho detto di fare qualcosa di buono» li interruppe Harry.

Hermione si bloccò. «Cosa?»

«Ricordi quando lo hanno arrestato?» rispose Harry. «Gli ho parlato. Gli ho detto che avrebbe potuto fare di meglio.»

«Forse ti ha ascoltato» disse Hermione.

«Questo non è fare qualcosa di meglio» replicò Ron. «Fare qualcosa di meglio sarebbe stato andare a nascondersi in un buco, da qualche parte. Così avrebbe smesso di infastidirci.»

«Non ci infastidisce.» Hermione si rivolse a Harry in cerca di sostegno. «Non ci infastidisce» ripeté. «Ti ha ascoltato.»

«Non mi ha ascoltato» disse Harry.

«Come lo sai?» Hermione mise le mani sui fianchi. «Se anche Malfoy lo avesse fatto per ingraziarsi qualcuno, contano sul serio le sue intenzioni? Non conta chi è, ma conta soprattutto quello che fa.»

Harry scosse la testa. «Non è cambiato. Non è possibile.»

Hermione lasciò andare le mani lungo i fianchi, e il suo sguardò si addolcì. «Può cambiare,» continuò «e non essere più quello che era durante la guerra. Tutti noi possiamo cambiare».

«Soltanto Malfoy» concluse Harry, e non aggiunse altro.

Lo sguardo di Hermione erano ancora dolce. «Puoi cambiare anche tu, Harry.»

Harry guardò l’articolo. «Si direbbe che non gli sia costato nessuno sforzo.»

«Dare soldi alla gente non è mica un lavoro» intervenne Ron. «Io lo faccio in continuazione.»

«Harry.» Hermione sembrava preoccupata. «Ciò che importa è essere sempre se stessi.»

«Tranne se sei Malfoy» disse Ron. «In quel caso è meglio cercare di essere qualcun altro.»

«Io sono me stesso» ribatté Harry. «Chi altro dovrei essere?»

Hermione assunse un’aria triste.

 

*

 

_Estate 2006_

La quinta volta che Harry lavorò con Coniglio, Coniglio gli salvò la vita.

Fino ad allora, Coniglio non era parso interessato ad approfondire il loro rapporto. Quando si incontravano, prima o dopo una missione, si limitava a bere il suo tè o a leggere il giornale. Talvolta, in una rara manifestazione di iperattività, faceva entrambe le cose contemporaneamente. L’unico suo argomento di conversazione, al di là del lavoro, era il tempo.

Coniglio pianificava ogni operazione nei minimi dettagli, riempendo con una fitta calligrafia pollici e pollici di pergamena. Artiglio non aveva mai fatto programmi, e Harry non era mai stato bravo con gli orari. Ma Coniglio li adorava, come adorava gli ordini del giorno, e gli schemi, e le spiegazioni minuziose e didascaliche, e alla fine Harry si ritrovava praticamente addormentato al termine di ogni riunione. Era noioso da morire. Harry non avrebbe mai pensato che l’espressione ‘mago spia internazionale’ e l’aggettivo ‘noioso’ potessero riferirsi alla stessa persona. Ma con Coniglio accadeva.

Si preoccupava perché Harry correva dei rischi, non seguiva i piani, e andava a sinistra se le regole imponevano di andare a destra. Era fin troppo cauto, probabilmente un codardo, secondo il parere di Harry; e lui ne aveva incrociati tanti, di codardi, nella vita, ed era perfettamente in grado di riconoscerne uno, quando lo vedeva. Senza dubbio, Coniglio era molto esigente, ed era convinto che se avessero seguito il piano alla lettera, niente sarebbe andato storto. Ma Harry non aveva mai lavorato in quel modo. Anche per questo era diventato un Indicibile: perché non c’era nessuna regola da infrangere. E aveva sempre funzionato.

Tranne quella volta. In cui si era trovato a dover affrontare tre maghi oscuri che gli lanciavano contro un  _Avada Kedavra_ , e i suoi incantesimi non riuscivano a penetrare i loro scudi.

Harry era stato in diversi luoghi, mentre seguiva gli spostamenti della Kozić sull’incantesimo localizzante, per conservarne il ricordo da analizzare poi nel Pensatoio del Nono Livello. Aveva perquisito anche il suo appartamento, dove aveva scoperto alcune informazioni sulla successiva spedizione di bacchette truccate. E il suo incarico era proprio fermare quella spedizione. Ecco perché era in un magazzino, a fronteggiare tre maghi oscuri con solo l’aiuto di Coniglio che gli parlava in un orecchio. E che non si stava dimostrando di particolare utilità, pensò Harry. Al suo posto, Artiglio avrebbe snocciolato una sfilza di incantesimi di attacco. Forse gli scudi stavano interferendo, o forse Harry aveva già tentato tutto il tentabile, di fatto Coniglio non parlava.

Quando finalmente lo fece, non fu esattamente di grande aiuto.  _Conosci il Levicorpus?_ , gli disse Coniglio in un orecchio.

Harry lo ignorò, lanciando un Incendio.

 _Immaginalo combinato con un Reducto, dannazione_ , disse Coniglio.  _Dai un colpo di bacchetta verso il basso, poi un altro in alto e a destra. Infine, rigira di poco la bacchetta ed esclama: ‘Retexticorpus’._

Non era la prima volta che Harry sperimentava un incantesimo sconosciuto. Quell’altra volta aveva quasi ucciso qualcuno senza volerlo, inondando di sangue il pavimento del bagno, mentre Mirtilla gridava ‘Assassinio! Assassinio!’. Solo molto tempo dopo aveva capito che la persona che aveva creato l’incantesimo non era chi credeva che fosse. Sì, a Harry era già successo, ma da quella esperienza non aveva imparato nulla.

Lanciò l’incantesimo senza pensarci.

La pelle dei maghi contro cui stava combattendo iniziò a staccarsi dai muscoli del loro corpo, in lente strisce che si snodavano come nastri. Il sangue prese a scorrere, lì dove avveniva il distacco, creando lunghi rivoli intrecciati.

Quell’incantesimo non era in nessun dei libri che Harry aveva letto.

 _Scappa_ , gli intimò Coniglio. Solitamente Harry non scappava.  _Ora_ , continuò Coniglio.

I muscoli avevano iniziato a staccarsi dalle ossa.

E Harry scappò. «Moriranno» disse.

L’incantesimo Dictus funzionava in entrambe le direzioni: lui poteva sentire Coniglio, e Coniglio poteva sentire quello che accadeva intorno a Harry.

 _No_ , rispose Coniglio.

Harry non sapeva se credergli, ma corse finché non si ritrovò fuori dal magazzino.

 _Corpus Integrum. Lancialo. Subito_ , aggiunse Coniglio.

Harry si voltò e puntò la bacchetta verso il magazzino. «Corpus Integrum!» urlò.

 _Smaterializzati_ , ordinò Coniglio, e Harry lo fece.

«Non Dicatus» disse Coniglio, appena Harry si Materializzò nella camera d’albergo. L’incantesimo all’orecchio di Harry si sciolse.

Era una stanza diversa dalle precedenti. Era sempre stata una stanza diversa dalle precedenti.

«Non Dicatus» ripeté Harry, e sciolse anche l’incantesimo su Coniglio.

«Sei ferito?»

«Non credo» disse Harry.

«Fammi dare un’occhiata.» Coniglio si avvicinò con la bacchetta puntata, e a Harry venne istintivo ritrarsi.

Coniglio si fermò. «È solo un incantesimo diagnostico.»

Il suo tono era gentile… considerato che proveniva da un uomo che aveva appena insegnato a Harry una maledizione in grado di scuoiare vivo qualcuno. E di farlo lentamente, uno strato dopo l’altro. Harry lo guardò: il suo insulso maglione del medesimo colore delle pareti rattoppato su un gomito, il collo magro, la pelle slavata.

Era ridicolo giudicare in base a ciò che si vedeva, quando si era consapevoli che si trattava di un alias, che era costantemente sotto Polisucco, e che aveva inghiottito la sua voce da una scatola. Era ridicolo giudicare una persona dalla prima impressione a prescindere; Harry lo aveva imparato con Piton, eppure lo aveva giudicato lo stesso. Più di chiunque altro avrebbe dovuto sapere che una persona non è solo quello che sembra. Harry si sentì quasi riconoscente verso Coniglio per averglielo ricordato.

«Okay» disse Harry, osservandolo con curiosità, mentre eseguiva l’incantesimo diagnostico. Quell’incantesimo così familiare gli percorse la pelle come una miriade di dita di luce, che lo tastavano alla ricerca di tagli e lividi. Stavolta, però, pareva differente da quello che utilizzava Artiglio. Più efficiente e meno invasivo.

«Va tutto bene» disse Coniglio, e tolse l’incantesimo.

Al suo posto, Artiglio avrebbe incitato Harry, martellandolo con pacche sulle spalle, e dicendogli quanto fosse stato fantastico, quanto entrambi fossero stati fantastici. Dopotutto, Harry era scampato a un lancio multiplo di  _Avada Kedavra_  da parte di tre maghi oscuri, e Coniglio lo aveva aiutato.

Lo aveva aiutato con una maledizione capace di rivoltare un corpo umano come un calzino.

Coniglio non diede nessuna pacca sulle spalle di Harry. Ma rimase fermo, con il naso che fremeva. «Vado a preparare il tè» disse alla fine. Si voltò e si diresse verso il piccolo angolo cottura.

Harry prese la fiaschetta dalla tasca e bevve la sua dose di Polisucco. Dovevano ancora scrivere i rapporti e fare il punto della situazione. Appena la Polisucco scivolò nello stomaco, Harry sentì le parti del suo vero corpo, quelle che premevano per rivelarsi, rinsaldarsi nella forma. Quando l’effetto iniziava a svanire, la prima a mostrarsi era puntualmente la cicatrice.

«Dove hai imparato quella maledizione?» chiese Harry, dopo aver finito di bere la Polisucco.

Coniglio riempì il bollitore con un incantesimo. Lo faceva sempre, ma Harry non l’aveva mai notato. Coniglio usava la magia per qualsiasi cosa. «Sapevano che stavi arrivando» rispose.

«Dove hai imparato quella maledizione?»

«L’ho inventata» disse Coniglio, lanciando un altro incantesimo per far bollire l’acqua.

 _Piton_ , pensò Harry di nuovo, ma poi scacciò quel pensiero. «Sono quasi certo che fosse contro il regolamento.»

Coniglio prese due tazze dalla credenza con un colpo di bacchetta. «Hai paura?»

«No» replicò Harry, domandandosi se facesse bene a non averne.

Coniglio annuì, mentre dosava le foglie di tè. «È dolorosa, però non lascia danni permanenti.»

«Rassicurante.» Harry lo guardò per un po’. «Esiste anche la  _Cruciatus_ , sai?»

Coniglio sussultò, ma non si voltò a ricambiare lo sguardo. «Lo so.»

«Perché non mi hai fatto provare con quella, allora?»

Coniglio fissò le tazze poggiate sul ripiano, come se potessero rispondere al suo posto. Quando parlò, lo fece con riluttanza. «Perché probabilmente avevano uno scudo specifico per bloccarla.»

Non aveva detto che era perché la Cruciatus era sbagliata, o perché era una delle Maledizioni Senza Perdono. «Non sei contrario, quindi?» chiese Harry.

Coniglio aveva appena preso una tazza, ma la poggiò di nuovo. «Non lo so.» Allargò le mani sul ripiano. «E tu perché non l’hai usata?»

Le spalle di Coniglio erano strette, due lame affilate agganciate l’una all’altra. «Perché probabilmente avevano uno scudo specifico per bloccarla» scandì Harry lentamente, ripetendo le parole di Coniglio.

Coniglio si girò. «Quell’incantesimo è malvagio. Rivolta completamente un corpo umano, cazzo. È illegale, immorale, e mille altre cose.»

«È malvagio» concordò Harry.

«E lo rifarei.» Le labbra di Coniglio si contrassero, divenendo ancora più sottili, il suo volto era una chiazza brutta e pallida. Non sembrava innocuo in quel momento, sembrava crudele. «Vuoi denunciarmi? Accomodati.»

«Mi hai salvato la vita» disse Harry.

«Ho dovuto» affermò Coniglio. Poi si voltò, e riprese a preparare il tè. Le sue mani ossute tremavano.

«Perché?» domandò Harry.

«Perché» disse Coniglio, suddividendo le foglie in piccole palline «devo fermarli».

«Anch’io.»

Coniglio sbuffò sommessamente, incantando l’acqua per il tè. «Con un  _Expelliarmus_ , presumo. Sei proprio come tutti loro. Come Harry Potter.»

«Non sono per niente come Harry Potter» ribatté Harry.

Coniglio fece una pausa. Una lunga pausa, ma non si girò. «Lo vuoi come al solito?» chiese. La sua bacchetta ondeggiava sopra il latte.

Harry ricordò Coniglio che preparava il tè durante il loro primo incontro, e parlava della pioggia. Allora aveva creduto che non avesse nulla di interessante da dire. «Solo un goccio» rispose.

Coniglio annuì e aggiunse il latte nell’altra tazza. «Potrebbero sospenderti» disse.

«Il Retexticorpus li ha uccisi?»

Coniglio lanciò un incantesimo mescolante sulle tazze. «E se lo avesse fatto?»

Harry ci rifletté su. «Non lo so.  _Vorresti_ ucciderli?»

Coniglio eliminò le foglie di tè dalle tazze con un incantesimo e si fermò. «Vorrei fare quello che è necessario per portare a termine il lavoro.» Riprese a eliminare le foglie di tè. «Non li ha uccisi.»

«Non ci sospenderanno.»

«Hai detto noi?» notò Coniglio, e si voltò, con in mano le due tazze.

«Sì, noi» disse Harry.

Prima di bere il tè, Coniglio prese la sua fiala di Polisucco dall’astuccio in pelle, e la mandò giù con espressione disgustata. Harry si rese conto che non era affatto una cattiva idea, quella di smorzare il pessimo gusto della pozione bevendo il tè subito dopo. Non si era mai accorto di quanto Coniglio fosse intelligente.

«Credevo di non piacerti» proseguì Coniglio.

Harry non si era nemmeno mai accorto di quanto Coniglio fosse sempre stato consapevole di ciò che pensava di lui. Anche Piton aveva sempre saputo cosa Harry pensava di lui, tranne quando tutto era finito, e adesso non avrebbe mai saputo che Harry lo riteneva un eroe. «Forse mi sbagliavo» disse Harry, la sua voce era tranquilla.

Coniglio guardò nella sua tazza, accigliato. «Come lo sai?»

«Infatti non lo so» replicò Harry. «Comunque non ti ho concesso neanche una possibilità, e mi dispiace.»

«Le possibilità non andrebbero concesse,» Coniglio alzò gli occhi «ma guadagnate».

«Allora te ne sei guadagnata una.»

L’ombra di un sorriso comparve sulle labbra sottili di Coniglio. «Se avessi capito prima che era quello che serviva per impressionarti…»

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio. «Mi avresti scuoiato vivo?»

«No.» Coniglio bevve un sorso di tè. «Però conosco una Fattura Orcovolante davvero tremenda.»

Harry sbuffò. «La conosco anch’io. E scommetto che la mia è più cattiva della tua, considerato chi me l’ha insegnata.»

Il sorriso ironico di Coniglio si accentuò, sbilenco. «Non ti piacerebbe affrontare in uno scontro la persona da cui l’ho imparata. Lo so, perché una volta mi è successo.»

«Non ne sai più di me.»

Coniglio rise, emettendo un suono leggero e asciutto. «Sei ancora il solito arrogante figlio di puttana.»

«E io sono pronto a scommettere che hai ancora un bastone infilato su per il culo.»

«Galante, come sempre.»

«Grazie» disse Harry. «Per avermi salvato la vita.»

«Ho fatto solo il mio lavoro.» Un tenue sorriso aleggiò di nuovo sul viso di Coniglio. «Te l’avevo detto che sono bravo.»

 

*

 

_Primavera 2003_

La trentesima o quarantesima volta che Harry vide Malfoy dopo i processi contro i Mangiamorte fu quando ruppe con Ginny per sempre.

Malfoy non aveva nulla a che fare con la loro rottura, davvero. Si trovava semplicemente nella pagina della  _Gazzetta del Profeta_  dedicata alle celebrità, e Harry leggeva il giornale. Non c’era alcun motivo, in realtà, per cui Malfoy dovesse essere lì. Si era stancato di fare beneficenza, proprio come Harry aveva sospettato fin dall’inizio, e aveva cominciato ad andare a letto con le giocatrici di Quidditch, e con le Sostenitrici dei Kneazle Bisognosi, che avevano appena fatto un calendario.

A Harry non importava. Davvero. Stava facendo colazione, sorseggiava un caffè, e Ginny era seduta sul bancone della cucina con indosso una delle sue magliette. Aveva trascorso la notte al numero 12, ma non vivevano insieme; attraversavano di nuovo una di quelle fasi in cui si prendevano e si lasciavano di continuo. E Harry non voleva che fosse così. Non gli interessava scopare in giro come Malfoy. Lo aveva detto anche a Ginny… tranne per la parte che riguardava Malfoy.

«Voglio rompere» disse Ginny.

Harry rovesciò il caffè. «Stavo per chiederti di sposarmi.»

«Ah, sì?» Ginny si fissò le gambe nude. «Ne dubito.»

«Se vuoi che mi metta in ginocchio, lo farò.»

«E questo ti convincerebbe?» domandò Ginny.

Harry aggrottò la fronte. «Convincermi di cosa?»

«Che stai facendo sul serio.»

Harry poté avvertire il mal di testa arrivare, alla sola idea della litigata che si sarebbe scatenata di lì a poco. «Sei tu quella che pensa che io non faccia sul serio.»

«Quello che penso è che dovresti riflettere su cosa vuoi veramente.»

Harry lanciò un’occhiata alla macchia di caffè che si allargava sullo splendido viso di Malfoy, e non seppe cosa ribattere.

«Oh, Harry» disse Ginny, e scese dal bancone. Attraversò la cucina, e infilò una mano fra i capelli di Harry, che istintivamente chinò il capo. Sentiva le sue dita scorrergli sulla pelle; chiuse gli occhi. «Mi dispiace» proseguì Ginny e continuò ad accarezzarlo. Poi scivolò in ginocchio, e gli poggiò l’altra mano sul braccio. «Mi dispiace tanto.»

«Come fai a sapere cosa voglio?» chiese lui, abbassando lo sguardo sul suo viso.

Gli occhi castani di Ginny erano lucidi. «Dimmelo tu» rispose. «Dimmelo con sincerità, e ti crederò. Ti prometto che ti crederò.»

Aveva il naso cosparso di lentiggini, e la pelle che pareva baciata dal sole. «Voglio te» affermò.

«Va bene.» Le sue dita giocavano con i morbidi capelli della nuca di Harry. «Vuoi sposarmi?»

Lui la guardò, la guardò e la guardò ancora, ma in quello sguardo non si scorgeva alcuna risposta.

«Harry» ripeté di nuovo lei. Aveva sempre pronunciato il suo nome come se stesse dicendo  _amore mio_. «Hai mai riflettuto sul fatto che le persone ti hanno imposto chi essere e come comportarti così a lungo che adesso non sai più cosa desideri?»

«Nessuno mi ha mai detto che avrei dovuto volere te.»

«Tutti se lo aspettavano.»

«Perché avrebbero dovuto?»

«Perché» disse Ginny, e si alzò «Hermione era innamorata di Ron».

Harry sollevò lo sguardo. «Hermione non mi è mai interessata.»

«Davvero?» domandò lei, e tolse la mano dai suoi capelli. «E non ti interessava nemmeno Ron?»

Harry si ritrasse. «No. Certo che no.»

Ginny assunse un’aria triste, e sì, in quel momento sembrava proprio come Hermione. Harry si sforzò di comprendere a cosa stesse alludendo: non aveva mai provato niente del genere, non per i suoi amici perlomeno. «Forse no. Ma la gente aveva delle aspettative. Eri il loro eroe, Harry. E volevano che ottenessi la ragazza.»

«Tu non sei un premio» precisò Harry con disgusto.

«No, non lo sono» replicò Ginny. «Però gli altri credevano che lo fossi.»

«Ma perché te? Se vogliono…» Harry cominciò. «Se vogliono…» non concluse la frase. «Avrebbero potuto scegliere Luna, o… Calì Patil. Avrebbero potuto scegliere Alicia Spinnet.» Abbassò lo sguardo e c’era di nuovo Malfoy, sul giornale, senza nessun motivo che giustificasse la sua presenza, senza nessuna valida ragione. I Mangiamorte avrebbero dovuto essere tutti ad Azkaban, oppure morti, o qualunque altra cosa sgradevole.

«Loro non sono la sorella del tuo migliore amico» proseguì Ginny.

«Pensi che voglia stare con te perché lo dice qualcun altro?» Nel giornale c’era anche un articolo su Harry Potter, da qualche parte tra le Sorelle Stravagarie e Draco Malfoy. C’era sempre, nella pagina delle celebrità. «Pensi che non tenga a te?»

«Non è quello che intendevo» ribatté lei. «So che tieni a me.»

«Allora che cos’è che stai dicendo. Non riesco nemmeno a capire cosa stai dicendo.»

«Dico solo che non hai mai avuto la possibilità di scoprire chi sei. Perché ti stanno ancora addosso, perché non ti lasciano mai in pace.»

«So chi sono.»

«Ne sei certo?»

Harry poggiò una mano sul volto di Malfoy, orribilmente macchiato di caffè. «Sì.»

«Okay.» Ginny mise una ciocca di capelli dietro un orecchio. «E sai anche di essere gay?»

«Non sono gay.»

«Okay.» Ginny aggiustò di nuovo la ciocca di capelli, sebbene non ve ne fosse alcun bisogno.

La mano di Harry scivolò giù dal tavolo. Harry non capiva perché, fra tutti i maghi del mondo, Draco Malfoy dovesse essere attraente in un modo così doloroso e diretto. Non che se ne fosse reso conto per via di Malfoy, questo no. Lo sapeva già. Ma, quando l’anno precedente aveva visto quel primo articolo sul  _Settimanale delle Streghe_ , aveva realizzato di non poterlo più nascondere a se stesso. Perché se riusciva a trovare Malfoy – persino  _Draco Malfoy_ , nonostante chi era o quello che era – attraente, allora significava che Harry non poteva più negare ciò che stava succedendo.

Gli occhi di Ginny lo osservarono con pazienza, e la voce di Harry uscì fioca appena ammise: «Sono bisessuale».

«Sono orgogliosa di te.»

«Smettila.» Harry si sentì come se fosse sul punto di vomitare.

«Non lo dico per essere accondiscendente.»

«Smettila e basta.» Ginny ripulì con un incantesimo il caffè versato e mise i piatti nel lavandino. «So chi sono» disse Harry.

«Okay» ripeté lei per la terza volta, e aggiunse acqua nel bollitore per preparare dell’altro caffè.

«Faccio quello che voglio.»

Ginny sistemò i piatti nell’acquaio. «Hai pensato al…»

«Stai per dire al mio lavoro.»

«Sì.» Asciugò il tavolo pulito.

«Ho sempre desiderato essere un Auror» dichiarò Harry.

«Tuo padre era un Auror.»

«Insomma, sono un Auror perché lo era mio padre. E sono innamorato di te perché tutti credono che dovrei esserlo. E sono amico di Hermione e Ron, perché… perché?»

Ginny scosse la testa, mentre preparava il filtro per il caffè. «La cosa non riguarda Hermione e Ron. Riguarda solo te.»

«Fantastico. Mi fa piacere saperlo. In pratica mi stai dicendo che non ho una vita?»

Lei sbatté il filtro con violenza. «Sì! Sì, è proprio quello che ti sto dicendo.» Si voltò verso di lui e aggiunse: «Tutto quello che fai è dare la caccia ai maghi oscuri, e vivere in questa casa. E dici di volermi sposare…».

«Cosa ha che non va questa casa?»

«Harry, ti odia!»

«È una casa.»

«Allora perché non te ne vai?»

«Apparteneva a Sirius.»

«Hai appena detto che non è altro che una casa.»

Harry chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. «Voglio solo essere lasciato in pace.»

«Credi che non lo sappia?» La voce di Ginny tremava. «E hai il coraggio di chiedermi di sposarti.»

Harry aprì gli occhi, e c’era Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, ripulito dopo l’incantesimo, con i capelli lucenti, un sorriso splendido, e una camicia bianca aperta sul collo. Era talmente bello che Harry non riusciva a comprendere perché tutti non fossero bisessuali, era talmente bello che Harry lo odiò, e lo odiò. «Draco Malfoy» disse.

«Cosa?» chiese Ginny.

«Quel fottuto Draco Malfoy. Può fare quello che vuole ed essere chi vuole.»

«Harry.»

«E non deve nemmeno sforzarsi. Non ha fatto nulla e ha ottenuto lo stesso ciò che desiderava. Ciò che ha sempre sognato. Io ho dato la mia vita, ho rinunciato a tutto, e non ho niente.» Harry guardò la pagina delle celebrità, dove la sua immagine arrabbiata spingeva via una macchina fotografica. «Non ho niente.»

«Harry» ripeté Ginny.

«Non dire che ho te.»

«No, non hai me» rispose Ginny con calma.

«Gli ho detto di ricostruirsi una vita, sai? Gli ho detto che poteva fare di meglio che gestire un negozio di pozioni. E l’ha fatto. È andato là fuori e l’ha fatto.»

«Puoi farlo anche tu.»

Harry scosse la testa lentamente. «No.»

«Tu…»

«Ginny.» Deglutì e infine sollevò lo sguardo. Lei era pallida e bellissima, con gambe lunghe e perfette, labbra rosa e piene, capelli dello stesso fuoco del tramonto, del sangue, e della Casa di Grifondoro. «Hai ragione. Non so fare altro che dare la caccia ai maghi oscuri… ma tu non riesci a capire. Non riesci a capire che è tutto quello che voglio. Che è tutto quello che ho sempre voluto.»

«Potresti fare di più.»

Harry scosse la testa. «Il settimo anno è stato tremendo. Io, Hermione e Ron eravamo soli. Morivamo di fame, temevamo per le nostre vite ed eravamo braccati.» Ebbe di nuovo l’impressione di essere sul punto di vomitare. «E rivoglio quel periodo.»

«Non puoi volerlo davvero» disse Ginny. I suoi occhi erano carichi di lacrime.

«Sì, invece. Tutte quelle volte, a scuola, quando siamo quasi morti… è stato terribile. Lo odiavo, ma allo stesso tempo… erano gli unici istanti in cui mi sentivo vivo. Eravamo insieme. Stavamo combattendo.»

Le lacrime traboccarono e iniziarono a solcare le guance di Ginny.

«So chi sono» disse Harry. «Solo che quello che sono è sbagliato.»

 

*

 

_Autunno 2006_

Le successive quindici volte in cui Harry lavorò con Coniglio scoprirono che Petra Kozić aveva acquistato le bacchette truccate direttamente dal fabbricante, per poi rivenderle al nord. Chi le aveva acquistate al nord, le aveva rivendute ad Anthony Bayliff, che le aveva smerciate nel Regno Unito. Bayliff era stato catturato da Coniglio e Pegaso, ma si ostinava a non voler collaborare.

Il Dipartimento li aveva inoltre incaricati di indagare su un giro di pozioni illegali in Russia, su un traffico di schiavi Veela in Francia, e su un commercio di animali esotici in Scozia. E così, Harry era arrivato a conoscere Coniglio molto meglio.

Ci aveva messo un po’ a capire che i metodi di Coniglio funzionavo. All’inizio, gli era parso un burocrate fissato con le regole. Persino dopo la loro quinta missione, quella in cui Coniglio gli aveva insegnato il Retexticorpus, Harry ancora non sapeva cosa pensare di lui. Non poteva fidarsi istintivamente di qualcuno che aveva inventato una maledizione in grado di scuoiare vivo un altro essere umano. Allo stesso tempo, però, Coniglio gli aveva rivelato anche il contro-incantesimo, e aveva salvato la vita di Harry.

Alla fine, Harry aveva compreso che nemmeno Coniglio seguiva le regole. Faceva quello che riteneva necessario per portare a termine una missione. E in questo senso lui e Harry erano molto simili.

Certo, Harry era decisamente più impaziente, e spesso Coniglio doveva intimargli di abbandonare un’operazione, mentre lui non era mai disposto a rinunciare. In quelle occasioni, non sempre Harry gli aveva prestato ascolto ma, quando lo aveva fatto, si era reso conto che quelle per Coniglio non erano delle vere rese, quanto piuttosto delle mosse programmate per distrarre la loro preda, e magari rintracciare un’entrata posteriore, in cui Harry avrebbe potuto intrufolarsi in un secondo momento, proseguendo le indagini indisturbato.

Nelle situazioni in cui Artiglio lo avrebbe incitato ad agire, Coniglio gli ordinava di mollare tutto o avanzare con cautela. Artiglio era energico, quanto Coniglio calcolatore.

Artiglio non faceva che sbraitare contro i criminali perseguiti dal Nono Livello. Ed era chiaro perché fosse diventato un Indicibile: le pozioni di contrabbando e quelli che le vendevano lo disgustavano, si considerava personalmente offeso da coloro che creavano incantesimi illegali, ed era spietato nei confronti di chi osava fare del male a un innocente. Perdeva la calma, e vomitava improperi osceni attraverso il Dictus, oppure se ne stava in silenzio, preda di una rabbia impotente. Il suo atteggiamento non era sempre utile, ma Harry lo capiva, e sospettava che Artiglio avesse perso qualcuno durante la guerra.

Coniglio raramente, o forse mai, perdeva la pazienza. Di fronte a qualunque orrore Harry si trovasse – che fossero i bambini Veela venduti come schiavi, o il nuovo carico di bacchette assassine – Coniglio si limitava a diventare più freddo e preciso, mentre impartiva gli ordini tramite il Dictus. Aveva un piano per tutto, inclusi gli imprevisti, tanto che Harry era arrivato a credere che potesse aver sviluppato un incantesimo capace di prevedere il futuro.

Sotto alcuni aspetti, Coniglio gli ricordava Hermione. Anche lei non si faceva mai cogliere alla sprovvista. Aveva puntualmente a portata di mano l’incantesimo adatto, o l’amuleto giusto, o una borsa di perline con dentro tutto il necessario, prima che Harry potesse realizzare che era quello di cui avevano bisogno. E questo aveva spinto Harry a credere di non poter lavorare altrettanto bene con qualcuno che non fosse lei. Dopotutto, Hermione era Hermione, una delle streghe più brillante che avesse mai conosciuto, e nessuno poteva rimpiazzarla. Ma Coniglio ci stava andando dannatamente vicino, anche perché Hermione non era più quella di un tempo. Non lo era più stata, dopo la guerra. Era ancora brillante e preparata, ma ormai preferiva la politica all’azione, e Harry non capiva né gli importava. Ciò che aveva detto a Ginny, tre anni e mezzo prima, era vero: gli capitava di desiderare di tornare a quei giorni, in cui riusciva a malapena a sopravvivere, a quei giorni, in cui si fidava solo di Ron e Hermione.

Adesso, però, Harry si fidava solo di Coniglio.

Si rimproverava frequentemente per il pessimo giudizio che aveva espresso su di lui all’inizio. Harry non era molto cambiato, ma se c’era una cosa che aveva imparato dalla guerra era a non giudicare gli altri. E avrebbe dovuto essere facile, visto che sapeva che quella di Coniglio non era altro che una forma. Invece era saltato subito alle conclusioni sbagliate, obbligando Coniglio a dare prova del suo valore. E Coniglio lo aveva fatto.

Era bravo quasi quanto Hermione, se non addirittura più abile, nello stare al passo con Harry quando seguiva una direzione imprevista, o si trovava costretto a cambiare tattica all’improvviso. Dopo quella volta con la Kozić, Coniglio aveva sempre intuito la mossa successiva di Harry, persino prima dello stesso Harry.

Durante una missione, era arrivato a mormorargli attraverso il Dictus:  _Oh, non pensarci nemmeno_ , mentre Harry non aveva neppure notato ciò a cui si riferiva. Quel giorno indossava una forma diversa, e si stava lavorando un funzionario dell’Ambasciata Magica Belga per ottenere informazioni sul giro di pozioni illegali. In un cassetto della scrivania del funzionario c’era il simbolo, un occhio e una freccia, della banda che commerciava le bacchette assassine. Coniglio lo aveva scorto tramite l’incantesimo di sorveglianza, e aveva dato per scontato che anche Harry lo avesse visto. Fino ad allora, non avevano rinvenuto alcun collegamento tra il traffico di pozioni illegali e quello delle bacchette assassine.

Harry era impegnato a flirtare con quel funzionario, Philip Claret, nel tentativo di convincerlo a svelargli i suoi contatti. Claret – all’oscuro di tutto e affascinato da Harry – gli stava mostrando la sua famosa collezione di scope. Ma, dopo l’avvertimento di Coniglio, e dopo aver scorto il simbolo sul cassetto, Harry si era appunto trovato a dover cambiare tattica all’improvviso. Aveva persuaso Claret a uscire dalla stanza, così da poter perquisire il cassetto, e aveva ignorato gli improperi che Coniglio gli stava rivolgendo per mezzo del Dictus.

Ecco, le poche occasioni in cui Coniglio perdeva la calma erano quelle in cui Harry non obbediva ai suoi ordini. Eppure, stavano imparando a collaborare. Appena Harry si era sbarazzato di Claret, Coniglio aveva subito cercato di aiutarlo a forzare il cassetto, indicandogli tutti gli incantesimi che conosceva per aprire una serratura ben chiusa. E quando aveva intimato a Harry di Smaterializzarsi fuori di lì, Harry lo aveva fatto. Anche se inizialmente gli aveva chiesto di lasciar perdere il cassetto, nemmeno Coniglio avrebbe mai abbandonato una missione in corso, a meno che non fosse stato strettamente necessario.

Era stato in seguito a quell’operazione che Harry aveva preso a fidarsi di Coniglio fino in fondo. Aveva capito che Coniglio, a differenza di Artiglio, non mollava mai veramente. Artiglio era troppo impaziente, e arrabbiato, e stremato, e questo gli faceva perdere di vista facilmente lo scopo della missione. Coniglio non perdeva mai di vista lo scopo della missione. Se Coniglio diventava più freddo ed esigente di fronte alla crudeltà dei criminali, Harry sapeva che era perché si stava concentrando sull’obiettivo. Perché stava cercando la via migliore per arrivare al risultato… e che ci sarebbe riuscito.

Ogni tanto, Harry si domandava come fosse Coniglio nella vita reale, che cosa lo avesse spinto a diventare quello che era, a dedicarsi completamente al proprio lavoro. A Harry ricordava un po’ se stesso. E, dopo la guerra, non aveva più conosciuto nessuno come lui. Al contrario, tutti quelli che incontrava pretendevano che fosse una persona normale, inclusi i suoi amici. Ron e Hermione volevano andare avanti, lasciandosi la guerra definitivamente alle spalle.

Anche Harry ci aveva provato. Era convinto di desiderarlo, ma non aveva funzionato. Qualunque fosse la vera identità di Coniglio, nemmeno per lui doveva aver funzionato. Soltanto qualcuno con nient’altro a cui aggrapparsi avrebbe potuto mostrare l’abnegazione di Coniglio.

Un’altra cosa che Harry aveva capito di Coniglio era quanto fosse intelligente. Non era solo bravo a salvargli il culo nelle situazioni pericolose, o a prevedere ogni sua mossa, era anche arguto e divertente. Non quel tipo di ironia che Harry aveva condiviso spesso con Artiglio, e che condivideva ancora con Ron, ma un’ironia più sottile, e difficile da cogliere appieno.

Benché, dopo anni passati ad affrontare i maghi oscuri, e a lavorare come Indicibile fingendo di essere qualcun altro, anche Harry fosse diventato molto più scaltro, rispetto ai tempi della scuola. Non aveva mai considerato l’astuzia una qualità, prima che le circostanze lo obbligassero a estorcere informazioni a Lumacorno ma, dopo la morte di Piton, aveva compreso fino a che punto dovesse essere stato abile, per riuscire a sopravvivere. Adesso, apprezzava quelle stesse qualità, e le ammirava in Coniglio nelle situazioni più strane. Per esempio nel modo in cui Coniglio lo aiutava a districarsi in una conversazione particolarmente complicata, oppure quando si divertiva a vederlo annaspare, mentre gli forniva delle false imbeccate attraverso il Dictus, o ancora nelle osservazioni e nei commenti sprezzanti che esprimeva sulle situazioni più disparate.

Al rientro dall’Ambasciata Magica Belga, dove aveva flirtato con Philip Claret, per poi interrompere l’ispezione del misterioso cassetto, Harry aveva detto a Coniglio – che se ne stava seduto alla scrivania della solita stanza d’albergo a compilare il rapporto – «Per poco non hai mandato tutto all’aria!».

Coniglio aveva immerso la piuma nell’inchiostro. «Credevo che fosse andato tutto liscio.»

«Stavo per scoppiare a ridere!»

«Ridere non è un male, se stai cercando di sedurre qualcuno» proseguì Coniglio.

«Lo sarebbe stato, se avesse saputo che ridevo perché tu mi illustravi in un orecchio i dieci modi migliori per lucidare il suo manico di scopa!»

Coniglio immerse di nuovo la piuma nell’inchiostro. «Allora avresti dovuto citargliene non più di uno o due» replicò.

«‘Prenderlo fino in fondo’ non è un metodo di lucidatura!»

«Merlo,» ribatté Coniglio, mentre lanciava un incantesimo sulla pergamena per far asciugare l’inchiostro «ma che volgarità.»

«Sei stato tu a dirlo.»

«Stavo unicamente suggerendo di raggiungere la vena alla base del legno.» Coniglio non fece una piega, né sollevò lo sguardo, limitandosi a soffiare delicatamente sull’inchiostro.

«Sei un bastardo, lo sai?»

Il naso di Coniglio fremette. «Avrei dovuto anche dirti di trattare con particolare cura le setole alla base del legno.»

«Ma quanti anni hai? Dodici?»

Coniglio si strinse nelle spalle. «Eri tu quello che rideva.»

«Non l’ho fatto.»

«Hai ragione.» Coniglio soffiò ancora sulla pergamena. «È stato giusto un risolino.»

«Cazzone.»

«No» lo corresse Coniglio, arrotolando la pergamena. «Manico di scopa.»

«Lo ripeto per l’ultima volta, non intendo lucidare il suo manico di scopa.»

«A me sembrava che l’idea non ti dispiacesse.»

«Coglione.»

«Sto solo affermando che nel Quidditch è una fortuna poter giocare per entrambe le squadre»

«Non con quel tricheco.» Harry si lasciò cadere sulla scomoda sedia dell’albergo, e prese di tasca la fiaschetta per rinnovare la sua forma. La pozione agì subito, reprimendo tutto ciò che in lui apparteneva a Harry Potter.

Si sentiva come se fosse Harry, quello simile a lui, e non il contrario.

Era stato facile ammettere con Coniglio la sua bisessualità. Era facile quando era Merlo, e non Harry Potter, l’uomo che tutti desideravano vedere accasato, dietro uno steccato bianco, con una moglie e due figli.

Era più facile essere qualunque cosa, quando era Merlo.

Coniglio rimase in silenzio così a lungo che Harry inclinò la testa, e socchiuse gli occhi, ma poi li riaprì. Coniglio lo stava osservando. «È un problema?» domandò Harry con calma. Non gli era venuto in mente che Coniglio potesse essere rimasto turbato da quella rivelazione.

«No» rispose Coniglio, e distolse lo sguardo.

Harry lo scrutò, mentre riponeva il rotolo di pergamena nella sua valigetta e prendeva il giornale. Aveva la fronte corrugata. Sembrava infelice. «Sei sicuro?» La voce di Harry era ancora tranquilla.

«Sì.» Coniglio aprì il giornale, ma senza guardarlo con attenzione. «Credi che il giro di pozioni illegali sia collegato alle bacchette?»

Harry scrollò le spalle. «Magari funziona in entrambi i sensi.»

Coniglio serrò le labbra, e diede un taglio brusco al discorso. «Faremo bene a scoprirlo.»

Harry sospirò, inclinando di nuovo la testa e socchiuse gli occhi. «Ricordi la volta in cui quei tre maghi mi hanno attaccato nel magazzino?»

«Quale volta?» Il tono di Coniglio era innocente e leggero, e Harry comprese che non gli importava sul serio delle sue preferenze sessuali.

Stavolta Harry non si preoccupò di riaprire gli occhi. «Sei una cazzone, lo sai?»

«A quanto pare ultimamente ti piace ripetermelo spesso.» Coniglio si alzò e Harry lo udì muoversi.

Probabilmente stava preparando il tè, pensò Harry. Non importava in quale albergo fossero, o se fosse davvero in un albergo, Coniglio avrebbe comunque scovato un modo per preparare il tè. Si erano trovati in alcune case sicure in cui Harry era certo che Coniglio non fosse mai stato, ma Coniglio era riuscito infallibilmente a procurarsi un bollitore.

Harry continuò a tenere gli occhi chiusi, e decise che gli piaceva ascoltare Coniglio muoversi in cucina, anche se non era una vera cucina, anche se Coniglio non era davvero Coniglio. Aveva un altro nome, un’altra voce, un altro corpo, ma Harry si sentiva lo stesso così bene, con lui intorno. Realizzò che si fidava di lui. Che Coniglio gli piaceva. Che gli piacevano i rumori familiari che provenivano dalla cucina, e il giornale di Coniglio sul tavolo, e l’odore del tè.

Harry si mosse. «Parlo di quella volta in cui ho rischiato di morire.»

Coniglio grugnì. «Oh, quella volta» disse.

«Hai detto che sapevano che stavo arrivando.»

Ci fu un rumore di tazze. «Quella volta.» Questa volta, il tono di Coniglio non era sarcastico.

«Credi che sia stata colpa mia? Ho combinato qualche stronzata che gli ha fatto intuire che stavo arrivando?»

Per un po’ si udì solo il tintinnio delle stoviglie, e il suono del vapore che fuoriusciva dal bollitore. «Non hai fatto nessuna stronzata» rispose Coniglio alla fine.

«Sei sicuro?»

«Sì.» Ci fu un’altra lunga pausa; Harry percepì il liquido che veniva versato. «Sei molto bravo in quello che fai.»

Fu il turno di Harry di grugnire. «Lo ammetti finalmente.»

«Lo sapevo fin dall’inizio. Da quando hai messo quell’incantesimo localizzante sulla Kozić.» Qualcosa di caldo toccò la mano di Harry, e Coniglio era lì, che premeva la tazza contro le sue dita. Harry sollevò lo sguardo e, per un lungo istante, Coniglio non si mosse.

Il calore si diffuse dalla mano di Harry fino ad arrivare al braccio, e subito dopo era dappertutto, mentre Coniglio lo guardava, con quegli occhi imperscrutabili, sullo scarno viso da roditore. Harry si interrogò di nuovo sul suo vero aspetto, e poi si rese conto che non gli importava. Non gli importava affatto.

Ma Coniglio si allontanò, come se non fosse accaduto nulla. «Perché me lo chiedi?» domandò.

«Sto provando a mettere insieme i pezzi.» Harry soffiò sul suo tè. «La Kozić acquista le bacchette da qualcuno in Croazia. Le rivende al nord, e quel simbolo sul cassetto ci suggerisce che probabilmente Claret è l’acquirente. Ha comprato la precedente partita di bacchette da Bayliff, che adesso è sotto la nostra custodia. Dall’altro lato c’è il giro di pozioni, ma non sappiamo se esiste una connessione o se Claret è coinvolto su un unico fronte. Se però la connessione esiste, allora forse la Kozić è implicata anche nel traffico di pozioni.»

Coniglio andò alla finestra e riprese a sorseggiare il suo tè. «Credo di sì.»

«Perché?»

«L’incantesimo localizzante.» Coniglio si voltò a guardarlo. «Avrebbe dovuto funzionare e invece non è servito a niente. Penso sia più scaltra di quello che sostiene il Dipartimento.»

«Oppure ha avuto una soffiata.» Coniglio annuì. «Sapevano che sarei andato in quel magazzino» continuò Harry. «E sapevano di me anche prima, all’Ambasciata.»

Coniglio scosse la testa. «Non sapevano di te all’Ambasciata.»

«Avevo lanciato un incantesimo di disillusione piuttosto potente. Nessuno sarebbe dovuto entrare nella stanza.» Harry era dovuto scappare perché Coniglio aveva visto, grazie all’incantesimo di sorveglianza, qualcuno avvicinarsi alla porta.

Coniglio scosse di nuovo la testa. «Avranno avuto altri motivi, che li hanno spinti a cercare di superare l’incantesimo di disillusione, soprattutto se quel cassetto contiene informazioni importanti. Il che non significa che sapessero che tu eri lì.»

«In ogni caso,» disse Harry, assaggiando il suo tè, che come al solito era insipido e molto inglese «potrebbe esserci una spia».

«Il Nono Livello ti ha chiesto di indagare su Claret» replicò Coniglio. Continuava a guardare fuori dalla finestra. «Ma solo io sapevo che eri in quella stanza.»

Ci fu una sorta di silenzio, infranto dal rumore del traffico Babbano. L’antifurto di un’auto risuonò in lontananza, attutito dal vento. «Coniglio,» riprese Harry, e mise giù la sua tazza «mi fido di te».

«Per quale motivo?» Coniglio teneva un fianco poggiato vicino alla finestra, in una posa che avrebbe potuto apparire volutamente sensuale o sicura in un uomo più robusto, ma che su di lui sembrava sbadata e noncurante.

«Perché siamo compagni» affermò Harry, e si alzò.

Improvvisamente, Coniglio si allontanò dalla finestra. «Quel giorno nel magazzino» disse.

Harry gli sorrise. «Quale giorno?»

«Hai lanciato il mio incantesimo senza discutere.»

Harry corrugò la fronte. «Era una situazione di emergenza»

«Sì, e sei stato incredibile. Una piccola esitazione e saresti potuto morire.»

«Grazie?» chiese Harry, non riusciva a capire dove Coniglio volesse arrivare.

Coniglio tornò di nuovo alla finestra. «È stato pericoloso. Non conoscevi l’incantesimo e non sapevi cosa avrebbe potuto fare.»

Harry si alzò e si mise accanto a lui. «Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?»

Coniglio scosse la testa, le mani avvolte intorno alla tazza di tè. Continuava a guardare fuori dalla finestra. «Non lanciare mai più un incantesimo che non conosci, a meno che non sia io a chiedertelo.»

Harry si limitò a fissarlo. «Sai cosa implicano le tue parole?»

«Non credi che ci abbia già pensato?» Coniglio sbatté la tazza sul davanzale, e finalmente si voltò. «Al fatto che possa esserci una spia? Non pensi che la sola idea mi tenga sveglio la notte?»

Harry non aveva mai visto Coniglio arrabbiarsi sul serio. «Temi che possa compromettere la missione?»

Coniglio tornò a girarsi verso la finestra. «Non possiamo fallire. Non con questo caso.»

«Non mi ritieni all’altezza del compito?»

«Cosa?» Coniglio scattò. Si voltò ancora e vide l’espressione sul viso di Harry. Le sue spalle si rilassarono, e qualcosa nei lineamenti si addolcì. «No, non è quello che intendevo.» Tornò a guardare al di là della finestra. «Non è per niente quello che intendevo.»

Harry si accigliò. «Cosa vuoi dire, allora?»

Coniglio mise la mano sulla striscia di metallo che separava le due ante della finestra. «Mi fido di te.»

«Io… bene. Grazie.»

Coniglio scosse la testa, ma di nuovo non si voltò. «Non ho mai incontrato qualcuno come te.»

Era la cosa più personale che Coniglio gli avesse mai detto. «Come me?» chiese Harry.

«Vai sempre fino in fondo.»

«Anche tu» replicò Harry.

Coniglio rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento. «Non ho mai avuto… Di solito non vado d’accordo con la gente. Sono troppo… Devo vincere. Farò qualunque cosa.»

«Io non sono disposto a fare qualunque cosa» precisò Harry.

La voce di Coniglio era tranquilla. «Farai abbastanza.»

«Sì» acconsentì Harry. Fuori la pioggia scivolava sul vetro, in scie irregolari come lacrime. «Se non sapessi che sei dalla mia parte, avrei quasi paura.»

«Hai paura?» Non era la prima volta che Coniglio gli rivolgeva quella domanda.

«No» rispose Harry. «Sei dalla mia parte.»

«Sì, è così» disse Coniglio. «E se anche fossi l’unico dalla tua parte, sappi che non sono come chiunque altro.»

Harry sospirò. «Me ne sono accorto.»

«E per te non è un problema?»

«Avrebbe potuto esserlo, in passato.» Prima che Harry scoprisse la verità su Piton. Prima che Harry scoprisse che Piton era sempre stato dalla sua parte, e da quella dell’Ordine della Fenice, e da quella di Lily. Silente aveva fatto tutto il possibile per vincere. E lo aveva fatto anche Harry, alla fine. Non era stato bello, né giusto, né semplice, e Harry non era convinto che fosse stato davvero necessario. Certamente non lo era più, adesso che la guerra era finita. Ma rimaneva l’unico modo in cui Harry sapeva di essere.

«Non sai nemmeno chi sono» disse Coniglio. «E io non so chi sei tu.»

«Io so chi sei» ribatté Harry. Coniglio si voltò, e Harry sorrise. «Solo che non ci è consentito parlarne.»

 

*

 

Harry era diventato un Indicibile nell’autunno del 2004, dopo aver rotto con Ginny da più di un anno. Nel corso di quell’anno, Robards aveva quasi smesso di far lavorare Harry sul campo, relegandolo dietro una scrivania a occuparsi delle scartoffie.

Robards sosteneva che non poteva rischiare di mettere in pericolo la vita del loro Auror migliore. Secondo Harry, era la loro pubblicità migliore, quella che non poteva davvero rischiare di mettere in pericolo. I politicanti lo ritenevano più utile in veste di burattino che di funzionario di polizia. Tuttavia, quando Harry divenne un Indicibile, si chiese se in realtà Robards non mirasse a fargli assumere quell’incarico fin dall’inizio.

Ufficialmente, Harry continuava a essere un Auror. Oltre a una forma, un nome in codice, la scorta di Polisucco e una nuova voce, tutti gli Indicibili dovevano mantenere una carriera di copertura. Perlopiù si trattava di lavori di poca importanza all’interno del Ministero.

Solitamente, i supervisori di tali lavori supponevano che gli Indicibili fossero sotto la supervisione di un coordinatore, i coordinatori supponevano che venissero coordinati da un altro funzionario, i funzionari supponevano che seguissero le direttive di un altro responsabile, e così via all’infinito. La burocrazia del Ministero della Magia era sufficientemente vasta da permettere di nascondere quasi per intero tutto quello che accadeva all’Ufficio Misteri.

Harry, però, era troppo famoso per poter tenere un basso profilo. Non poteva fingere di fare uno di quei lavori, perché c’era sempre la possibilità che la stampa ficcasse il naso nei suoi affari, fiutando qualcosa. Dunque, per tutti, Harry continuava a essere un Auror. Robards riteneva che Harry prendesse gli ordini da qualcuno più in alto di lui, probabilmente dal Ministro in persona, mentre il Primo Ministro pensava che Harry stesse lavorando per uno dei ministri del suo gabinetto, e quel ministro del suo gabinetto era convinto che Harry rispondesse esclusivamente a Robards.

Naturalmente, nessuno parlava mai di queste cose, e ciò poteva anche significare che in realtà Harry era ancora al servizio di Robards, o del Ministro della Magia, e che loro stessi fossero degli agenti sotto copertura dell’Ufficio Misteri, affettuosamente detto Dipartimento degli Indicibili o Nono Livello. Tutti credevano poi che il personale del Nono Livello lavorasse chiuso lì dentro, quando invece nessuno degli Indicibili vi si trovava mai veramente, ma erano impegnati con altri lavori fasulli, oppure in azione sul campo.

Ron aveva smesso da tempo di chiedere a Harry in cosa consistessero i suoi incarichi speciali, e Harry aveva smesso di sentirsi in colpa, almeno in parte. Sia che Ron avesse capito che Harry era un Indicibile, o che fosse anche lui un Indicibile, di fatto era chiaro che Robards lo stesse preparando per fargli assumere il ruolo di nuovo capo Auror. Così Harry era felice con il suo lavoro, e lo era anche Ron. Una o due volte, a Harry era persino venuto in mente che Artiglio potesse essere Ron, ma Artiglio aveva dimostrato di avere molta più esperienza di qualcuno dell’età di Harry e Ron. Inoltre, Harry non considerava Ron adatto a una vita fatta di inganni. Anche se, in passato, aveva pensato di sé la medesima cosa.

In ogni caso, non tutti gli Indicibili lavoravano per il Ministero. Alcuni fingevano di essere dei tecnici della manutenzione, altri delle segretarie, altri ancora dei ricercatori. Ma si trattava pur sempre di lavori anonimi, e Harry rappresentava l’unica eccezione.

La cosa migliore che era successa, da che era diventato un Indicibile, era che la gente, e la stampa, aveva iniziato ad annoiarsi di lui. Immaginavano infatti che passasse le sue giornate rinchiuso in un ufficio, a firmare documenti, o a leggere i rapporti degli altri Auror. Ed erano stati proprio gli Indicibili a diffondere quelle voci, fornendo alla Gazzetta del Profeta una serie di storie fasulle sul conto di Harry. In alcuni di questi articoli si raccontava che Il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto avesse paura di andare in missione, che temesse di privare il Mondo Magico del suo Salvatore, oppure che il Prescelto si reputasse troppo bravo per abbassarsi a lavorare con la plebaglia. Le storie più credibili dicevano di come il Ragazzo d’Oro fosse rimasto traumatizzato dalla guerra, che lo aveva reso incapace di combattere contro i maghi oscuri, o che il peso della fama lo avesse trasformato in un recluso.

Cosa, quest’ultima, vera, almeno fino a un certo punto. Dopo la rottura con Ginny e l’inizio della sua carriera da Indicibile, il lavoro era diventato per Harry tutta la sua vita. Essere sempre sotto copertura, prima con Artiglio e poi con Coniglio, assorbiva ogni sua energia. E nel poco tempo che gli rimaneva per sé, Harry non desiderava essere infastidito dai fan o dai conoscenti, con cui ormai non intratteneva quasi più nessun rapporto.

Era rimasto vicino a Ron e Hermione, ma erano una coppia sposata, troppo presa da Hugo e da un secondo bambino in arrivo. Ginny era diventata una giocatrice di Quidditch di fama mondiale ed era spesso in viaggio. Luna era una naturalista, e girava il mondo. Hagrid si era trasferito in Francia per stare con Maxime. Neville era rimasto nei paraggi, ma si era sposato e non viveva a Londra. Le persone a cui Harry era rimasto legato erano molte poche, e quelle che frequentava erano ancora meno.

Ecco perché, quando Harry aveva voglia di svagarsi, usciva tra i Babbani. Se era costretto ad andarsene in giro per il Mondo Magico, lo faceva quasi esclusivamente sotto mentite spoglie, persino al di fuori del lavoro. Ciò rendeva tutto più facile. Ogni tanto vedeva ancora qualche collega Auror, ma si recava alle cerimonie ufficiali del Ministero solo se non poteva evitarle.

Harry comunque era felice perché, in uno strano modo, tutto era tornato a essere come una volta, quando l’unica cosa che doveva fare era combattere, con la consapevolezza di essere dalla parte giusta.

Il resto del mondo intanto continuava a cambiare. Ron e Hermione avevano avuto Rose e, di lì a un paio di anni, Teddy avrebbe ricevuto la sua lettera per Hogwarts. George si era sposato, e Blaise Zabini era stato eletto nel Wizengamot. Percy Weasley aveva fatto carriera al Ministero, e Luna Lovegood era fidanzata. Cho Chang era diventata una Guaritrice, e Zacharias Smith faceva qualcosa nelle vendite, ma nessuno sapeva cosa.

Draco Malfoy organizzava balli di beneficenza, e faceva il volontario negli orfanotrofi. Aveva realizzato svariati servizi fotografici, il cui ricavato veniva devoluto ad altrettante nobili cause, che gli erano valsi il titolo di scapolo più appetibile sul  _Settimanale delle Streghe_  per ben tre volte consecutive. Sosteneva una miriade di associazioni benefiche, che parevano cambiare ogni due settimane: la Società per i Diritti Legali dei Magonò, quella per un Equo Trattamento degli ex Criminali, l’Ente per gli Studi Culturali sui Babbani, quello per la Conservazione della Tradizione Magica, o per i Veterani di Guerra Disabili e le Vittime da Obliviazione. Niente pareva catturare a lungo la sua attenzione, incluse le donne. Ogni settimana, la pagina delle celebrità mostrava accanto a lui una strega diversa. Addirittura entrambe le gemelle Patil, una per braccio.

A un certo punto, Harry aveva perso il conto e aveva smesso di badarvi.

Non era bravo a vivere il lato della sua vita in cui era ancora Harry Potter. Non riusciva ad avere una relazione, ad andare d’accordo con la stampa o con il suo capo Auror, né a tenersi informato sulle esistenze di coloro che conosceva. Essere Merlo era molto meglio e, talvolta, Harry pensava che, se non fosse stato per la cicatrice, avrebbe davvero potuto essere soltanto Merlo.

Nei suoi momenti di maggior consapevolezza, invece, si rendeva conto che era esattamente il contrario. Non era altro che Harry Potter che fingeva di essere Merlo. Se non avesse avuto quella cicatrice, forse la sua sarebbe stata una vita normale. E forse ne avrebbe persino desiderata una.

 

*

 

La ventunesima volta che Harry lavorò con Coniglio, Coniglio scoprì che era Harry Potter.

Fu colpa di uno stupido errore, che Harry aveva già commesso dozzine di volte con Artiglio. Perciò avrebbe dovuto saperlo, perché Coniglio si era rivelato più perspicace di Artiglio; sì, avrebbe dovuto sospettare che con lui non l’avrebbe fatta franca.

Capitò perché Harry si era introdotto nel corridoio di un edificio, in cui ipotizzavano che venissero fabbricate le bacchette truccate. Aveva lanciato un incantesimo di sorveglianza, che Coniglio monitorava come al solito, e si era trovato a non sapere dove nascondersi, quando Coniglio lo aveva avvisato di un gruppo di streghe che si dirigeva in quello stesso corridoio.

 _Troppo tardi_ , gli disse Coniglio in un orecchio.  _Devi andartene._

Harry si spostò deliberatamente in un punto cieco dell’incantesimo di sorveglianza, dove Coniglio non avrebbe potuto vederlo, e indossò il Mantello dell’Invisibilità. Seguì con lo sguardo le streghe che scomparivano svoltando l’angolo, mentre Coniglio gli urlava freneticamente in un orecchio.

_Merlo? Merlo, dove sei? Mi ricevi? Comunica la tua posizione!_

Appena le streghe se ne furono andate, Harry tornò nel punto cieco e tolse il mantello, proseguendo verso il suo obiettivo: il laboratorio alla fine di quel corridoio. Entrò, chiuse con cura la porta e lanciò un secondo incantesimo di sorveglianza.

_Merlo!_

«Non mi hanno visto» sussurrò Harry. «Sono arrivato in fondo al corridoio, e credo di aver trovato il laboratorio in cui fabbricano le bacchette.»

Coniglio rimase a lungo in silenzio, intanto che Harry esplorava il laboratorio. Vide alcuni tipi di legno – betulla, salice, frassino – delle piume, crini di diverso colore, erbe e radici. Era sicuramente il laboratorio delle bacchette.

 _Alla tua sinistra_ , disse finalmente Coniglio, i cui occhi erano sempre più svelti di quelli di Harry. La sua voce suonò strana.

A sinistra, Harry rinvenne alcune scatole lunghe e sottili, colme di bacchette pronte all’uso. Il Nono Livello avrebbe certamente voluto analizzarle, così Harry ne afferrò cinque e si Materializzò nella stanza d’albergo.

Coniglio non c’era.

Harry posò le bacchette. «Coniglio?» Si guardò attorno. «Coniglio? Dove sei?» Sapeva che Coniglio poteva sentirlo attraverso il Dictus, l’incantesimo infatti era ancora attivo. Si diede un colpetto sull’orecchio. «Coniglio!»

 _Quindici minuti_ , fu tutto ciò che rispose Coniglio.

Irritato, Harry si sedette ad attenderlo. Certo era possibile che qualcuno avesse scoperto Coniglio, ma praticamente nessuno conosceva il Dictus, e gli sembrava molto improbabile che Coniglio lo avesse usato per avvisarlo del suo rientro, se fosse stato effettivamente nei guai. Nonostante questo, a Harry non piaceva la piega che stavano prendendo gli eventi. Impugnò una delle bacchette e la rigirò più e più volte fra le mani, intanto che aspettava.

Quando Coniglio tornò, lo fece entrando silenziosamente dalla porta della stanza.

Harry sollevò lo sguardo. «Dove sei stato?»

«Non Dicatus» disse Coniglio.

«Non Dicatus» ripeté Harry.

Coniglio annuì, come se fino all’attimo precedente non fosse stato del tutto sicuro che quello era il suo agente. Armeggiò con la fiala nell'astuccio, e ingoiò la Polisucco in un sorso solo.

«Hai un aspetto di merda» affermò Harry. «È successo qualcosa?» Coniglio si voltò lentamente, e il cipiglio di Harry si accentuò. Coniglio sembrava esausto, eppure la missione era stata abbastanza rapida e si era conclusa positivamente. Non aveva quella faccia, quando Harry lo aveva visto prima di entrare in azione. «Dove sei stato?» domandò di nuovo.

«Se ti dico di andartene, devi andartene.» Il tono di Coniglio era basso.

Quel rimprovero non lo infastidiva quasi più, e Harry si sentì sollevato dal fatto che Coniglio fosse arrabbiato perché non aveva eseguito un ordine. «Me la sono cavata. Non è stato un grosso problema. Cosa…?»

Il naso di Coniglio fremette. «Avrebbero potuto scoprirti.»

Harry scrollò le spalle. «Non mi ha visto nessuno. Sono sicuro.»

«Sei un idiota.» Coniglio si girò furioso verso Harry, le sue labbra sottili erano pallide. «Credi che indossiamo una forma e usiamo un alias per divertirci?»

Harry corrucciò la fronte. «Che cosa…?»

Le labbra di Coniglio erano sempre più contratte. Harry lo aveva quasi dimenticato, ma in quel momento ricordò che Coniglio non era un bell’uomo. «Pensi che sia tutto un  _gioco_?»

«Che diavolo ti prende?» chiese Harry. «Dove sei…?»

«Accidenti a te!» Coniglio tremava di rabbia. «Conosco solo una persona che possiede un Mantello dell’Invisibilità.»

«Oh» disse Harry.

Il silenzio tra loro divenne spesso.

«Immagino sia inutile negare che era davvero un Mantello dell’Invisibilità» replicò Harry alla fine.

«Come hai potuto essere tanto stupido?»

Harry deglutì. «Io…»

«Idiota.» Coniglio si lasciò cadere sopra la sedia accanto al tavolo. «E se fossi  _io_  la spia? Che succederebbe se stessi facendo il doppio gioco e scoprissi la tua vera identità? L’identità non di una persona qualsiasi, ma di… Sei un idiota del cazzo. Sei un tale idiota del cazzo.»

Harry era ancora confuso. La prima cosa che aveva imparato quando era diventato un Indicibile era che nessuno poteva scoprire la sua vera identità. Nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto saperlo. «Tu non sei una spia» fu tutto quello che riuscì a borbottare.

«Deficiente del cazzo» proseguì Coniglio. «Certo che sono una spia.»

Okay, giusto. Lo era. «Per il Dipartimento» chiarì Harry. «Mi fido di te, te l’ho detto.»

«Sì, per il Dipartimento» acconsentì Coniglio. «E se non lo fossi stato? Ti rendi conto di quanto potere avrei adesso su di te? Ti rendi conto di quanto potere ho  _ancora_ su di te?»

«Te l’ho detto, mi fido di te.»

Coniglio rabbrividì, e tutto il suo corpo sussultò, come se non riuscisse a controllare il disgusto che provava. «Dannazione.  _Dannazione_. Perché continui a ripeterlo?»

«Perché è così.»

«Non  _ripeterlo_.»

«Non è la prima volta che te lo dico.»

«Prima non sapevo che fossi…» Coniglio esitò, come se si fosse appena trovato davanti un muro di mattoni, come se non fosse in grado di pronunciare il nome di Harry, nonostante fossero soli in quella stanza, come se farlo significasse infrangere le regole. «Non sapevo chi fossi.»

«Questo non cambia le cose. Mi fido ugualmente di te.»

«Ma non sapevo che fossi…  _lui_.»

Harry lo guardò con curiosità. «Lo conosci?» chiese, come se stesse parlando di qualcun altro.

Coniglio scosse la testa. «Ti rendi conto che potrebbero torturarmi…»

«Non permetterò che accada.»

«E come pensi di fermarli? Sei convinto di poter fare qualunque cosa, solo perché hai ucciso il Signore…?»

«No.» Coniglio sembrava fragile, pallido e sconfitto, mentre se ne stava lì seduto. Harry aveva sempre immaginato che Coniglio fosse più giovane dell’età che mostrava la sua forma, a volte però era davvero difficile crederlo: appariva sfinito. «Ma darei la mia vita per te» disse Harry.

Coniglio emise un suono, a cui Harry non seppe attribuire un significato preciso, sapeva solo che era un suono sofferente, di una sofferenza reale, che partiva da dentro. «Non ce la faccio» dichiarò Coniglio, alzandosi. «Non posso.»

Harry si accigliò. «Ascolta, se ti avessero catturato…»

La testa di Coniglio si mosse di scatto. «Non è questo.»

Harry lo guardò, ed ebbe l’impressione che quello che Coniglio provava fosse quasi un dolore fisico. «Allora cos’è?» domandò con calma.

«È questo» Coniglio agitò vagamente una mano per aria. «Sei tu.»

All’improvviso, Harry comprese quale fosse il problema. Era Harry Potter, come sempre. Le macchine fotografiche dei giornalisti avevano smesso di inseguirlo, i gufi dei fan erano divenuti una sparuta manciata, e lui si era concesso di dimenticare cosa significasse, cosa potesse significare. Gli era bastato ridurre drasticamente le uscite in pubblico per non ricordare, e il  _Profeta_  aveva sabotato a sufficienza il suo nome da fargli scordare anche quello.

La sua voce era tranquilla quando disse: «Pensavo fossi l’unico, fra tutti, a cui non sarebbe importato chi sono».

«Io, fra tutti, sono quello a cui più importa!»

Il silenzio si fece ancora più spesso, dopo le parole di Coniglio, e Harry si chiese per la millesima volta chi fosse davvero. Si domandò se potesse averlo conosciuto ai tempi della scuola: forse un professore, un compagno di classe, un amico? Per quel poco che Harry sapeva, avrebbe anche potuto essere un ex amante. Ma non si capacitava di averlo già conosciuto in un’altra veste. Avrebbe dovuto riconoscerlo. Pur non avendo un volto, né una voce, né un nome, Harry era sicuro che avrebbe dovuto riconoscerlo.

«Sei il compagno migliore che abbia mai avuto.» Harry non riusciva a pensare a nient’altro da dire. «E sei uno dei miei più cari amici.» Coniglio rise, di una risata lievemente isterica. «Ti prego» proseguì Harry.

Il silenzio riprese ad addensarsi per lunghi minuti. Coniglio si strofinò il viso con una mano ossuta. Alla fine, sospirò. «Devi prendere la dose.» Harry tirò fuori lentamente la fiaschetta, e lo guardò. «Non osare» aggiunse Coniglio.

«Ormai sai chi sono» disse Harry.

«Ma non dovrei saperlo» ribatté Coniglio.

«Potrei Obliviarti» replicò Harry.

«Io…» finalmente Coniglio si voltò a guardarlo. «Forse è la cosa migliore.»

«Vuoi che lo faccia?»

Coniglio deglutì convulsamente. «Dovresti.»

«Non hai risposto alla mia domanda.» Coniglio abbassò lo sguardo. «A me sta bene che tu lo sappia» disse Harry, avvicinandosi. «Non lo vorrei con nessun altro, ma con te mi sta bene.»

«Non potrai mai saltare la dose. Nemmeno quando saremo soli.»

Harry scosse la testa. «Non la salterei comunque.» Aprì la fiaschetta e mandò giù la dose. Appena la Polisucco rinvigorì la sua forma, Coniglio aggrottò la fronte. Ovviamente, non gli credeva. «Mi piace la mia forma» ammise Harry.

«Tu… cosa?»

Harry scrollò le spalle, mettendo via la fiaschetta. «Mi piace.»

«Ma sei… Perché?»

Harry lo guardò. «L’altro me stesso ha le cicatrici.» Coniglio non poteva non sapere a quali cicatrici si riferisse. Tutti conoscevano le cicatrici di Harry Potter.

Coniglio ebbe un tremito, e continuò a non guardarlo. «Ti fidi troppo.»

«Non ho motivi per non fidarmi. Non con te.»

Coniglio alzò gli occhi. «No. Non c’è ragione per cui non dovresti.» Per un breve momento, lo sguardo di Coniglio si posò su di lui. Sulle labbra di Harry. Poi lo risollevò, e la sua voce divenne roca. «Non ti deluderò.»

Harry allungò la mano, ma Coniglio si allontanò. «Non mi hai mai deluso» replicò Harry, lasciando cadere la mano.

Coniglio scosse la testa, con uno scatto veemente. «Te lo prometto. Non ti deluderò.»

«Non credo che potresti» disse Harry.

«E se provi a usare di nuovo quella merda ti ammazzo» sbottò Coniglio. Harry aprì la bocca per ribattere. «Non ti azzardare a dire che ha funzionato. Se ho riconosciuto io il Mantello dell’Invisibilità, può farlo chiunque.»

«Sì, ma,» disse Harry e fece un gesto vago «parliamo dell’invisibilità».

«Non mi interessa. Devi metterlo e toglierlo, ed è troppo pericoloso.»

«D’accordo.»

«D’accordo?» Coniglio affilò lo sguardo. «Come faccio a fidarmi di te?»

Harry finse un’espressione ferita. «Ma come? Io mi fido di te e tu non ti fidi di me?»

Lo sguardo di Coniglio era ancora affilato. «Neanche un po’.»

Forse in realtà Coniglio era Ginny: quando si infuriava, anche lei riusciva a essere altrettanto convincente.

Harry tirò fuori il mantello dalla veste. «Tieni.»

«Io…» Coniglio fece un passo indietro, e sbarrò gli occhi in maniera quasi comica. «Non intendevo che dovresti darlo a me.»

«Sarò tentato di usarlo» disse Harry. «Prendilo.»

Coniglio fece un altro passo indietro. «Non puoi darmelo.»

«Devi solo tenerlo al sicuro.»

Coniglio scosse leggermente la testa. «Tuo padre…» iniziò, ma poi si fermò.

Questo non significava che Coniglio lo conoscesse bene: tutti sapevano la storia del Mantello dell’Invisibilità. «E Silente» proseguì Harry. Si avvicinò a Coniglio e gli afferrò le mani. «Prendilo.»

Coniglio abbassò lo sguardo e osservò la stoffa luccicante che aveva fra le dita. «Non puoi darmelo.»

«L’ho appena fatto.»

«Tu…» cominciò Coniglio, e di nuovo non terminò la frase. Tremante, fissò il mantello e lo dispiegò. Un braccio scomparve, nell’istante in cui vi posò sopra un lembo di tessuto.

Harry sorrise. «Ti sta bene.»

Coniglio alzò gli occhi. «Grazie.»

Harry gli mise una mano sulla spalla. «Tienilo al sicuro.»

«Te lo prometto» ripeté Coniglio.

 

 

*

**II**

*

 

 

La seconda volta che Harry parlò con Draco Malfoy dopo i processi contro i Mangiamorte fu dopo averlo visto in almeno un migliaio di articoli di giornale, a tutta pagina nei cataloghi di moda, in foto magiche delle dimensioni di un cartellone pubblicitario, appese lungo le pareti degli edifici, in cui presentava il suo nuovo ente benefico, i Talenti di Taliesin. Ma Harry non parlò con lui fino alla serata di gala del Ministero.

«Ehi» aveva detto Harry a Coniglio, tre giorni prima. «Dovresti venire.»

«Alla serata di gala del Ministero?» Coniglio sollevò lo sguardo. Stava leggendo il giornale, con l’immancabile tazza di tè davanti a sé.

«Sì» proseguì Harry. «Sarà divertente.»

Coniglio tornò al suo giornale. «Il concetto di ‘identità segreta’ significa nulla per te?»

Harry gli lanciò una Gelatina Tuttigusti+1. «Non dovrai indossare la forma» precisò Harry. «Potrai essere te stesso.»

«Te lo ripeto. Credo che durante il corso tu sia stato bocciato nella parte che riguardava la necessità di rimanere in incognito.»

«Non era un vero corso, ma solo un assurdo programma di formazione.»

«Non era assurdo.» Coniglio aggrottò la fronte, continuando a sfogliare il giornale. «A me è piaciuto.»

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Perché avrai superato brillantemente tutti gli esami. Sei proprio come Her…» Si bloccò. Anche se Coniglio sapeva benissimo chi fosse, nessuno di loro faceva mai nomi. «Come una mia amica.»

Coniglio girò una pagina. «Mi preoccupa che per te sia così difficile nascondere la tua identità.»

«Vieni» insistette Harry.

«E se non fossi fra gli invitati?» domandò Coniglio.

«Posso farti avere un invito in bianco. Ti basterà incantarlo e comparirà il tuo vero nome. Non si accorgeranno che non dovresti essere lì. E se invece sei nella lista degli invitati, allora non avrà alcuna importanza.»

«In quel caso, non sapresti chi sono.» Coniglio girò un’altra pagina.

Harry si strinse nelle spalle, e mangiò una Gelatina Tuttigusti+1. «Non so comunque chi sei.»

«I tuoi amici del Ministero potrebbero notare che non appartengo a quell’ambiente.»

Harry sbuffò. «Non sono miei amici.» Coniglio gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. «Be’, intendevo» aggiunse Harry, pensando vagamente a Ron e Hermione «che la maggior parte di loro non lo sono». Coniglio riprese a leggere. «E poi è improbabile» concluse.

Coniglio non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo. «Cosa è improbabile?»

«Che possano avere l’impressione che non appartieni a quell’ambiente. Quasi tutti gli Indicibili hanno un lavoro di copertura al Ministero.»

Il naso di Coniglio fremette. «Adesso stai solo cercando di farmi rivelare il mestiere che svolgo.»

«Non ti pare ingiusto che tu sai chi sono e io non so chi sei?»

Il naso di Coniglio fremette di nuovo. Avevano già affrontato quel discorso (era la loro ventinovesima missione), ed erano passati dalla rabbia iniziale di Coniglio, da che aveva scoperto l’identità di Harry, a scherzarci amichevolmente sopra. «Ti ho spiegato…» mormorò Coniglio, e non si preoccupò di finire la frase.

«Sì, sì.» Harry sospirò. «Vorrei solo… Vorrei…»

«Vorrei avere un agente con più buon senso» ribatté Coniglio.

«Sai che in realtà mi adori.» Coniglio non replicò. Harry sollevò la testa per guardarlo, e stava ripiegando diligentemente la  _Gazzetta del Profeta_. «Perché leggi quello schifo?» domandò.

«Per tenermi informato.»

«Alla serata di gala potrai tenerti ancora più informato.»

«Abbiamo già stabilito che tanto non saprai chi sono.»

«Forse ti riconoscerò.»

«Eccellente. Visto che adesso la tua identità è in costante pericolo, hai deciso di compromettere anche la mia. Un piano favoloso.»

«A volte sei davvero uno stronzo.»

Coniglio continuò a ripiegare il giornale. «Allora non invitarmi alle tue feste.»

«Ma voglio che tu venga.»

«Sai che non sono reale. Questa è solo la mia forma.»

«Potrei riconoscerti, se te ne andassi in giro a dire cose come ‘piano favoloso’.»

«Non lo farei.»

Harry sospirò di nuovo. «Anche solo sapere che sei lì mi farebbe stare meglio.»

Coniglio smise di ripiegare il giornale. «Perché?»

«Perché sì.»

«Come sempre, non posso che ammirare le tue doti argomentative.»

Harry non riuscì a farsi promettere da Coniglio che sarebbe venuto. Ma fu quando si stava preparando per la serata che comprese che Coniglio non aveva nemmeno affermato il contrario. Harry si sentì eccitato all’idea; ciò che aveva affermato era vero: pensare che Coniglio sarebbe stato lì lo faceva stare meglio.

Ogni volta che Harry era in missione, sapeva che Coniglio era con lui, come un amico che gli guardava le spalle. Ed era sul serio così, tranne per il fatto che avveniva attraverso il Dictus.

Stavolta, invece, c’era Draco Malfoy.

Harry evitava quasi tutti gli eventi organizzati dal Ministero, e avrebbe preferito non andarci affatto, ma il suo lavoro richiedeva che di tanto in tanto si facesse vedere in pubblico, per convincere la gente che non faceva proprio nulla di speciale. Scattavano qualche foto, gli ronzavano intorno, e stabilivano che in fondo il  _Profeta_ raccontava la verità. Poi subentrava la noia, e Harry poteva godere di uno o due mesi di pace.

Harry fu il primo a rendersi conto che Malfoy era arrivato, perché l’attenzione generale si spostò improvvisamente da lui all’ingresso della sala. Nonostante Harry non fosse più celebrato come un tempo, erano ancora pochi quelli in grado di rubare la scena all’Eroe del Mondo Magico. Evidentemente, Draco Malfoy era uno di questi.

Sebbene Malfoy donasse occasionalmente denaro a favore di varie cause, ormai era famoso più per essere ricco e bello, che per la toccante storia che lo descriveva come un ex Mangiamorte trasformatosi in un campione della giustizia sociale. Organizzava periodicamente enormi balli di beneficenza, metà dei quali – si vociferava – terminavano con un’orgia. Era uscito con esponenti politiche e stelle della musica, ma mai per più di una settimana. Faceva servizi fotografici e pubblicità, per poi devolverne puntualmente il ricavato in beneficienza. Aveva speso migliaia di galeoni in profumi e abiti firmati, regalati in seguito a un orfanotrofio, cui non sarebbero mai serviti. Era scandaloso e attraente, e il Mondo Magico lo amava, forse più di quanto desiderasse effettivamente essere amato.

Sollevato per non essere più al centro della consueta adulazione, Harry provò a tenersi in disparte per il resto della serata. Iniziava a credere di esservi riuscito, quando udì una voce bassa alle sue spalle.

«Salve, Harry Potter» disse la voce.

E Draco Malfoy era lì, più bello di quanto avesse il diritto di essere, più bello in carne e ossa che in qualunque colonna di gossip, e dieci volte più bello di quando Harry lo aveva visto di persona, mentre si trovava in una cella, accusato di complicità in un traffico di pozioni illegali.

«Malfoy» rispose Harry, e si voltò da un’altra parte.

Malfoy non colse il suggerimento. «Gran bella festa» proseguì.

«Non direi.»

«Il tempo è buono in questo periodo.»

Harry si girò verso di lui. «Cosa vuoi?»

Il sorriso sul viso di Malfoy vacillò. «Non saprei» replicò in tono sarcastico. «Ti va di ballare?»

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. «No, grazie.»

Malfoy rimase lì, per un po’, e Harry poté avvertirne la presenza, dietro di lui, alta e bella e pungente, mentre escogitava una maniera per sminuire Harry Potter. E probabilmente aveva avuto l’intuizione giusta su come farlo, perché aggiunse: «Aspetti qualcuno, Potter?».

Harry si irrigidì. «No.»

«Si direbbe il contrario.» La voce di Malfoy era più morbida.

«Non sto aspettando nessuno.» Ma Malfoy non accennava ad andarsene, e Harry si voltò ancora. «Perché sei qui?»

Malfoy fece una smorfia. «Sono stato invitato.»

«Allora perché non vai a fare compagnia ai tuoi fan adoranti? Sentiranno la tua mancanza.»

Le guance di Malfoy si arrossarono un poco. «A proposito di fan adoranti, i tuoi dove sono? Oh, aspetta. Dimenticavo che ti hanno abbandonato.»

«Forse non li pago quanto li paghi tu.»

Malfoy rise, un suono improvviso e acuto, come ghiaccio che si rompe. «Forse gli piaccio semplicemente di più.»

«Scommetto che è tutto merito della tua brillante personalità.»

«Non sei cambiato neanche un po’, Potter.»

«Nemmeno tu.»

«Come lo sai? Non mi conosci neppure.»

«Hai ragione. Non ti conosco.» Harry lo fissò, e comprese che era vero, che non conosceva l’uomo che aveva accanto. Non conosceva più Malfoy. «Fai volontariato negli orfanotrofi» disse, provando a smorzare i toni.

«Oh, quello.» Malfoy rise. «È una tale noia. Presumo che tutti i bambini orfani si comportino in quel modo. Se ben ricordo, alla tua ammissione a Hogwarts eri letteralmente un selvaggio.»

«Sono sicuro che persino gli animali selvatici sanno che è meglio starti alla larga» ribatté Harry. «Soprattutto quando scappi via urlando perché hai paura di loro.»

Malfoy arrossì ancora. «Se la gente tenesse al guinzaglio i propri animali domestici, questi non diventerebbero un pericolo per dei poveri studenti.»

«Parli di Fierobecco o di Thor? Perché ricordo che fuggivi da entrambi come una ragazzina.»

Malfoy sogghignò. «Che domande, Potter. E io che lo ritenevo ovvio. Mi riferivo a Hagrid. Anche se ora che mi ci fai riflettere, c’era un certo padrino che…»

«Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca, Malfoy.»

«Credi di poter dire quello che vuoi perché sei Harry Potter. Deve essere meraviglioso reputarsi tanto speciali.»

«Tu non sai niente di me.»

Malfoy rise di nuovo. «Ti conosco eccome. So tutto di te.»

«Non ne dubito.» Harry era furioso come non gli capitava da un pezzo. «Hai sempre saputo tutto di me. Il paparino ti aveva istruito talmente bene.»

Il tono di Malfoy divenne gelido. «Non parlare di mio padre.»

«Allora tu non parlare con me.»

Malfoy ghignò. «Bene, non lo farò. Non mi perdo molto, a quel che vedo» e se ne andò.

Gli occhi di Harry ripresero a scrutare la folla, ancora e ancora e ancora, ma Coniglio aveva avuto ragione. Avrebbe anche potuto essere lì, solo che Harry non lo avrebbe riconosciuto, malgrado fosse stato convinto di poterne  _percepire_  la presenza. E poi si chiese da quanto si sentisse in quella maniera, se pensava al suo responsabile di cui non sapeva neppure il nome.

 

*

 

«È stato orribile» disse Harry a Coniglio più tardi. Erano in una casa sicura, anonima e incolore come tutte le altre stanze d’albergo. «Non sei venuto.»

Coniglio stava incantando un pezzo di metallo che Harry avrebbe potuto utilizzare per entrare nel luogo in cui si apprestava a compiere la nuova missione. Non alzò lo sguardo. «Come sai che non c’ero?»

Harry sospirò. «Infatti non lo so.» Coniglio grugnì appena, e si fece più vicino per completare la parte più complessa dell’incantesimo. «Non sarebbe stato così orribile, se ci fossi stato.» Harry lanciò una serie di incantesimi di disillusione sul mantello che avrebbe dovuto indossare. «Non c’eri, giusto?»

«No.» Harry sospirò di nuovo, mentre Coniglio finiva il lavoro. «Dovrebbe funzionare» aggiunse, e gli passò il pezzo di metallo. Le loro mani si sfiorarono, e Coniglio ritrasse svelto la sua.

Harry lo guardò. «Pensi che ci incontreremo mai? Non con queste forme, voglio dire.»

Coniglio si voltò. «Come fai a sapere che non è già successo?»

«Non lo so» disse Harry. «Però lo avverto.»

«Tantum dico tibi» sussurrò Coniglio, e puntò la bacchetta.

Harry sospirò ancora. «Tantum dico tibi» ripeté, concludendo l’attivazione del Dictus. «Mi sei mancato» proseguì, ed era consapevole che Coniglio avrebbe udito l’eco delle sue parole attraverso l’incantesimo.

«Lo so» rispose Coniglio.  _Lo so._

«Vado» concluse Harry, e si Smaterializzò.

Il Nono Livello aveva terminato l’analisi delle bacchette rinvenute da Harry nel laboratorio, quella volta in cui era stato costretto a usare il Mantello dell’Invisibilità. Il materiale di cui erano fatte le bacchette recava traccia delle Maledizioni Senza Perdono, ma purtroppo non c’erano indizi che potessero condurli ai fabbricanti. Così, Harry e Coniglio avevano ricominciato a indagare su Claret e il traffico di pozioni illegali, sperando di scovare una nuova pista.

La missione – la trentesima di Harry con Coniglio – era un normale pedinamento. Stavano tenendo d’occhio la Kozić, che aveva appuntamento con un misterioso interlocutore. Harry doveva limitarsi a controllare e raccogliere le prove, non appena i criminali fossero andati via. Era per questo che Coniglio aveva incantato quel pezzo di metallo, trasformandolo in una chiave capace di aprire qualunque cosa. Solo in un secondo momento, il Nono Livello avrebbe esaminato i ricordi di Harry nel Pensatoio, alla ricerca di ulteriori indizi. Nel frattempo, Coniglio monitorava come al solito l’incantesimo di sorveglianza.

Harry, però, pareva essere arrivato in anticipo all’incontro.

 _Non mi piace_ , disse Coniglio.

«Magari c’è stato un imprevisto» replicò Harry piano, per paura che la Kozić sbucasse all’improvviso. Era nel magazzino in cui sarebbe dovuta avvenire la riunione, nascosto dagli incantesimi di disillusione che aveva lanciato sui suoi abiti. Probabilmente, la parte importante del colloquio si sarebbe svolta in un ufficio chiuso, perciò Harry aveva con sé un orecchio oblungo invisibile, pronto per essere utilizzato.

 _Forse le informazione del Dipartimento sulla data dell’appuntamento erano sbagliate_ , ipotizzò Coniglio.

«Capita.»

 _Capita_ , disse Coniglio.  _E capita pure di farsi ammazzare._

«Sei preoccupato?» Harry si ritrovò a sorridere.

 _No_. Sembrava sulla difensiva.  _Sì._

«Non mi succederà nulla.»

 _Non mi piace_ , ripeté Coniglio.

«Ti faccio una proposta» continuò Harry. «Se sopravvivo, mi offri una pinta di birra.»

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.  _Stai scommettendo? Sulla tua vita?_

«Può darsi.»

_Per una pinta._

«Con me.»

Un altro silenzio.  _Non possiamo._

Harry si spostò, lasciando qualche impronta sulla polvere che ricopriva il pavimento del magazzino. «Lo so. Ma dimmi lo stesso che lo farai.»

La pausa divenne più lunga.  _Non è reale._

Harry corrugò la fronte e osservò il magazzino. Si sentiva oppresso dagli incantesimi di disillusione, e quel posto era scomodo e polveroso. «Se non lo è, questo è davvero un sogno di merda» disse.

_Lo sai che non è reale._

«Non so di cosa parli.»

_Sì che lo sai._

«E allora?» Coniglio non rispose, e Harry si mosse di nuovo nella polvere. «Di’ soltanto che uscirai con me. So che non possiamo, ma tu dillo.»

_Che accidenti di problema hai?_

Harry non ne aveva idea. «È che sarebbe bello» aggiunse alla fine «essere un ragazzo normale. Per una volta». Dall’altro lato vi fu ancora silenzio. «Sai,» proseguì Harry «sei l’unico amico che abbia conquistato tutto da solo».

_Dimentichi che so chi sei._

Harry lasciò altre impronte sulla polvere. «Lo so. E so anche a chi stai pensando. Hai ragione, sono i migliori amici che abbia mai avuto. Sono i migliori amici che chiunque possa mai avere. Ma sapevano chi fossi prima di diventare miei amici. Per loro sono stato una persona famosa, e dopo un amico.»

Una pausa, e poi:  _Una di loro non era neppure cresciuta nel Mondo Magico. E non puoi pensare sul serio che sia diventata tua amica perché affascinata dal culto dell’eroe._

«No. Certo che no. Non lo penso di nessuno dei due. Però anche loro sono famosi. Non sono mai stato… solo io. Intendo il me che non indossa una forma.»

Un’altra lunga pausa.  _Mi dispiace. Per la serata di gala._

«Non preoccuparti. Sono stato stupido a chiedertelo. È solo che… vorrei che le cose fossero diverse.»

La voce di Coniglio divenne bassa.  _A volte lo vorrei anch’io._

_*_

 

La terza volta che Harry parlò con Draco Malfoy dopo i processi contro i Mangiamorte fu la settimana successiva alla trentesima missione con Coniglio. La Kozić non si era fatta viva, e nemmeno il suo fantomatico complice. C’erano un milione di motivi per cui l’incontro poteva essere saltato, però a Coniglio ciò che era successo continuava a non piacere. Appena compreso che non sarebbero arrivati, Harry aveva controllato l’ufficio, ma era chiaro che qualcuno lo aveva preceduto, ripulendolo.

Harry era quindi tornato dal Belgio al numero 12 di Grimmauld Place, deluso e frustrato.

In quell’ultima settimana si era recato al Ministero, tanto per avvalorare il suo lavoro di copertura, e in seguito aveva deciso di andare a bere qualcosa in un pub. A Ron e Hermione avrebbe fatto piacere la sua compagnia, ma Harry sapeva che stavano bene anche senza di lui. Dovevano prendersi cura di Rose e Hugo, e lui non aveva voglia di vedere nessun altro.

Il St. George and Dragon era un pub Babbano, che Harry frequentava perché era certo che lì non lo avrebbero riconosciuto. Non era niente di speciale, con il suo menù di pesce untuoso e patatine fritte, salsicce e purè, e una scorta infinita di birra. Harry era seduto da qualche minuto, quando Draco Malfoy si avvicinò al suo tavolo.

«È lui» disse Malfoy. «Sì, è proprio lui! È Harry Potter.» Poi cominciò a togliersi la sciarpa, come se Harry lo avesse invitato ad accomodarsi.

«Cosa ci fai qui?» chiese Harry.

«Chi? Io?» Malfoy tolse anche il mantello, e lo appese a un gancio sopra il tavolo. «Passavo da queste parti.» Scivolò nel posto davanti a Harry.

«Ti noteranno tutti» replicò Harry.

«Perché?»

Non lo avrebbero notato, dopotutto, realizzò Harry all’improvviso. Non sapevano che Draco Malfoy non avrebbe dovuto essere così bello, con le lunghe gambe, e tutta la sua grazia aristocratica.

La cameriera si accostò al tavolo, e Malfoy le rivolse un sorriso luminoso, come se lo facesse con chiunque, come se non contasse chi aveva di fronte.

«Cosa vi porto?» domandò la cameriera.

«Una pinta» rispose Malfoy, e agitò una mano per aria. «Qualcosa di scuro. Potresti prenderlo direttamente dal Tamigi?»

La cameriera rise. «Quanto vuoi vivere?»

«Per tutto il tempo del mondo» ribatté Malfoy, allungandosi sulla sedia.

«Scuro, eh?»

Malfoy sorrise. «Pensavo di essere chiaro.»

La cameriera rise di nuovo. «Abbiamo un’ottima birra scura.»

«Sembra perfetta. Tu non ordini nulla, Harry?»

«Preferisco di no» rispose Harry.

Malfoy ammiccò alla cameriera. «Ordinerò qualcos’altro, allora. Un cognac, liscio, a temperatura ambiente. 1896  _De La Main_ , se lo avete.»

«Cosa?» chiese la cameriera.

«Ma certo. Scusa. Io…» Curiosamente, Malfoy guardò Harry. «Vodka.» Mise su un piccolo broncio. «Dimmi che avete la vodka?»

«Sì» confermò la cameriera, e Malfoy le rivolse un altro sorriso luminoso.

«Che stai facendo, Malfoy?» disse Harry, dopo che la cameriera si fu allontanata.

«Ordino da bere?» Malfoy assunse un’aria innocente.

«Bene.» Harry suppose che prima o poi Malfoy sarebbe arrivato al punto, e avrebbe finalmente compreso che diavolo volesse da lui, sempre che volesse qualcosa da lui. Perché poteva anche darsi che Malfoy fosse lì soltanto per infastidirlo, e che non volesse assolutamente nulla: era comunque una possibilità.

Il sorriso scorse via dal volto di Malfoy. Per un po’, tracciò segni invisibile sul legno del tavolino con le lunghe dita eleganti. Quando parlò, lo fece con voce stranamente distante, come se si stesse riferendo a qualcun altro. «Hai mai pensato che forse abbiamo iniziato con il piede sbagliato?»

Harry si accigliò. «No, non direi.»

«Quel giorno sul treno, la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati. Mi sono…» Malfoy alzò gli occhi, con le splendide, splendide ciglia. «Mi sono comportato da stronzo con te e mi dispiace.»

Harry lo fissò. «Sei sempre stato uno stronzo.»

«Sì… è vero.» Malfoy sorrise, di un piccolo, curioso sorriso, non come gli altri. «Ho fatto entrare i Mangiamorte a Hogwarts.»

«Stranamente non l’ho dimenticato» disse Harry.

«Ho provato a uccidere Silente. E, anche se non ci sono riuscito, i miei tentativi hanno fatto del male ad altre persone» proseguì Malfoy. «La mia visione del mondo, tutto ciò in cui credevo, o quello che cercavo di fare, erano sbagliati.»

«Sì» acconsentì Harry.

Quando il silenzio divenne troppo spesso, Malfoy aggiunse: «Devo mettermi in ginocchio?».

Harry immaginò Malfoy in ginocchio, poi scacciò quell’idea e si sforzò di non pensare a niente. «A che scopo?» rispose.

Malfoy sorrise debolmente. «Harry, non credi che dovremmo ricominciare da capo?»

«Perché?»

Draco Malfoy era famoso, il Mondo Magico pareva avere scordato o perdonato il suo torbido passato. Aveva ripreso in mano la sua esistenza, e l’aveva trasformata in un lavoro fantastico, a giudicare dal poco che Harry aveva sentito dire. Certo andava a letto ogni settimana con una squadra femminile di Quidditch diversa e aveva frainteso completamente il senso del fare beneficenza, ma occasionalmente devolveva il suo denaro a una nobile causa, o faceva volontariato in un ospedale, o donava mille galeoni in vestiti. E ogni tanto posava per qualche servizio fotografico. Sebbene le sue azioni non facessero realmente la differenza, stava tentando di cambiare la sua vita.

Tutti erano cambiati. Ed era cambiato anche Draco Malfoy. Harry però non capiva come mai, di punto in bianco, tutto ciò dovesse riguardarlo.

«Intendevo dire che forse possiamo lasciarci il passato alle spalle» chiarì Malfoy, interrompendo i pensieri di Harry.

«Stai insinuando che ce l’ho ancora con te?»

Sul volto di Malfoy fece di nuovo capolino quel curioso sorriso. «Non è così?»

Harry corrucciò la fronte. «Malfoy, come posso avercela con te? Non penso nemmeno mai a te.»

Il sorriso scomparve. «Hai ragione. Hai cose più importanti a cui pensare.»

«Francamente, sì.»

«Non hai tempo da dedicare a noi comuni mortali.»

«Piantala. Non ero l’unico che si comportava come se nessuno fosse alla sua altezza.»

«No? Non eri tu quello che si è pavoneggiato per tutta Hogwarts sei anni su sette? Be’, chiunque fosse ti somigliava in maniera sorprendente.»

«Eri un idiota.»

Malfoy sogghignò. «I miei appellativi erano molto più creativi.»

«Come ‘Potter puzza’?»

Malfoy assunse un’aria sprezzante. «Era Diggory il vero campione di Hogwarts.»

«Prima hai parlato del treno» continuò Harry. «Quello che ricordo di te, su quel treno, è che ti prendevi gioco di Cedric. Ed era appena morto.»

«Non mi sono mai preso gioco di Diggory!»

«Ma eri orgoglioso del fatto che tuo padre avesse partecipato al suo omicidio.»

«E tu Potter?» Il volto di Malfoy era pallido. «Ti sei mai sentito in colpa per la morte di Diggory?»

«Ogni giorno» ribatté Harry, e Malfoy smise all’istante l’espressione altezzosa.

I suoi occhi divennero soffici come il velluto, e la sua mano si spostò sul tavolo, fermandosi a metà della distanza che li separava. «Harry» disse, con qualcosa di diverso nella voce, qualcosa di implorante e vagamente familiare…

«Vodka e birra scura» esclamò la cameriera, poggiando le bevande sul tavolo.

Malfoy le rivolse un’occhiata veloce, e un po’ di colore tornò sulle sue guance. «Grazie» rispose.

«Direttamente dal Tamigi.» La cameriera sorrise.

Malfoy le restituì debolmente il sorriso. «L’hai dragata di persona?» chiese.

La cameriera rise. «Volevi che la dragassi?» domandò.

«Avresti potuto farlo per me.»

«Sì, ti piacerebbe» ribatté la cameriera. «Posso portarti qualcos’altro?»

«Dipende.» Malfoy la sbirciò da sotto le ciglia.

La cameriera rise di nuovo. «Questo qui va tenuto d’occhio» disse, rivolta a Harry.

Quando se ne fu andata, il sorriso sul volto di Malfoy scomparve, e prese a fissare il tavolo, cupo.

Harry sospirò. «Ascolta, Malfoy…»

«Lascia perdere.» Malfoy afferrò di colpo il bicchiere di vodka, e lo svuotò tutto d’un fiato.

Non sembrava nel suo stile, bere in quel modo. Il lungo collo era esposto, e il pomo d’Adamo, e la pelle delicata subito sotto il mento. La sua gola era liscia e perfetta, dorata nella luce.

Harry distolse lo sguardo. «Perché stai flirtando con la cameriera?»

La risata improvvisa di Malfoy spinse Harry a guardarlo di nuovo. «Flirtare» ripeté Malfoy.

Harry scrollò le spalle a disagio. «Se così vogliamo definirlo.»

«Magari la trovo carina» disse Malfoy.

«È una Babbana.»

«Ah, sì? Non ci avevo fatto caso.»

Harry lo scrutò con attenzione. «Nessuno cambia fino a questo punto.»

Il sorriso che aveva piegato le labbra di Malfoy mutò in un ghigno. «A te non piace, Harry?»

«Non piace neanche a te.»

«È vero» confermò Malfoy. «Non mi interessa, ma non perché è una ragazza Babbana, solo perché è una ragazza.» Sorrise calmo e Harry lo osservò meglio. Aveva uno sguardo divertito, e muoveva lento e sensuale un dito lungo il bordo ghiacciato della sua pinta di birra.

«Vai a letto con le donne di continuo» replicò Harry, perché non sapeva che altro ribattere. «È su tutti i giornali.»

«Non dovresti mai fidarti di quello che leggi, Harry.» Malfoy sorrise.

Improvvisamente, Harry comprese perché Malfoy era lì, perché Malfoy lo aveva seguito in un pub, perché Malfoy si era scusato con lui, e aveva ordinato da bere, e flirtato con la cameriera. Harry non ci aveva nemmeno mai pensato… o forse lo aveva fatto, di sfuggita, perché Malfoy era così bello, e lo vedeva ovunque, nelle riviste e sui giornali, ed era difficile non domandarsi almeno una volta come sarebbe stato. Ma Harry non aveva mai considerato davvero quella possibilità. E non lo stava facendo neanche in quel momento… ma Malfoy sì. Che Malfoy avesse scelto lui non aveva alcun senso. Avrebbe potuto avere chiunque. Però, evidentemente, voleva Harry.

«Sei annoiato» disse Harry, stupito.

Anche Malfoy parve sorpreso, e poi rise. «È quello che pensi? Suppongo che la scorta di ministri e medistreghe sia limitata. Perché non posso avere l’Eroe del Mondo Magico?»

La voce di Harry era piatta. «Perché non sono in vendita.»

«Oh, no, Harry.» Malfoy sorrise. «Ma io non li compro.»

«No. Immagino di no.»

Malfoy si sporse in avanti, e il suo tono divenne basso e strascicato. «Io li seduco.»

Harry non si era reso conto di essersi allungato in avanti insieme a lui, ma non appena provò ad arretrare, la mano di Malfoy gli blocco il polso. «E non mi costa il minimo sforzo, Harry, portarmeli a letto» disse Malfoy, la sua voce era roca e calda. Harry la percepì scivolare su di lui, afferrarsi a lui. «Per me è facile mentire. Gli dico tutto quello che vogliono sentire. Il sesso è come il miele, se credono che tu sia bravo – e si concedono così docilmente, se gli mostro quanto posso essere cattivo – Merlino, come gemono per averlo, come se lo avessero sempre desiderato. E tu, Harry?» Malfoy lasciò andare il polso dell’altro con un sorriso malizioso. «Da quanto lo desideri?»

Per un attimo, Harry fu tentato. Pensò alla bocca di Malfoy su di lui, prepotente e brutale, alle unghie di Malfoy che gli graffiavano la pelle. Pensò a Malfoy nudo contro di lui, che lottava contro di lui. Pensò a Malfoy sopra di lui, crudele e bellissimo. Pensò a Malfoy che lo prendeva da dietro, mordendolo. Pensò al sudore, ai gemiti acuti, al dolore, alla paura, e all’orgasmo. Pensò ai lividi e al sonno che sarebbe sopraggiunto, e a come avrebbe potuto essere bello.

Poi, inspiegabilmente, Harry pensò a Coniglio.

«Grazie» rispose Harry. «Ma no, grazie.» Si alzò. «Devo andare.»

«È tutto così inaspettato» disse Malfoy, guardandolo. «Di solito non sono quel tipo di ragazza.»

«Malfoy» cominciò Harry, anche se non sapeva cosa stava per dire.

«Ma se insisti.» Malfoy non pareva volersi alzarsi.

«Non seguirmi» gli intimò Harry.

«Non ne ho alcuna intenzione.» Malfoy bevve un altro sorso di birra, esponendo di nuovo la gola. Harry si chiese se lo facesse a posta.

«Addio, Malfoy» lo salutò Harry, e uscì.

Avrebbe potuto scoparselo. Sarebbe stato fantastico, e non avrebbe dovuto importargli che si trattava di Draco Malfoy. Doveva smettere del tutto di preoccuparsi di Malfoy, a dire il vero.

Anche se non con Malfoy, forse in realtà aveva solo bisogno di scopare. C’era un sacco di gente con cui farlo, ed era passato un po’ dall’ultima volta. Bastò la prospettiva di una dormita decente dopo il sesso ad allettarlo, ma poi si accorse che non era quello che voleva.

Quello che voleva era Materializzarsi in Belgio. Voleva inseguire maghi oscuri sotto la pioggia, e per strade fangose. Voleva infiltrarsi in società segrete. Voleva scampare per un pelo a un lancio multiplo di Avada Kedavra. Voleva ascoltare Coniglio, che gli impartiva ordini attraverso il Dictus, lo guidava, si prendeva gioco di lui. Voleva le sue osservazioni acute e intelligenti, i suoi piani brillanti, il loro costante botta e risposta. Voleva il tè caldo di Coniglio, e la sua presenza silenziosa e senza pretese, il modo in cui entrambi potevano rimanere per ore assorti a redigere un rapporto senza scambiare una parola. Voleva la grinta di Coniglio, e la sua determinazione. Voleva la dedizione di Coniglio alla causa. Voleva l’inquietante perseveranza di Coniglio, e la sua abilità nel manipolare qualunque cosa pur di raggiungere l’obiettivo. Voleva la bravura di Coniglio nel prevedere le sue mosse, e nel capire quello che gli passava per la testa. Voleva gli abiti rattoppati di Coniglio, e il suo naso che fremeva, e il suo viso, tagliente e stretto, e i suoi occhi grandi.

Il problema era che quella non era la faccia di Coniglio, che quelli non erano i vestiti di Coniglio, che quello non era il naso di Coniglio, chiunque egli fosse realmente. Harry voleva un uomo che non esisteva. E questa rivelazione avrebbe dovuto sconvolgerlo, ma non lo fece.

Draco Malfoy voleva Harry Potter, solo che nemmeno Harry Potter esisteva.

 

*

 

La trentaduesima volta che Harry lavorò con Coniglio, Harry afferrò volutamente il braccio di Yurik Morchenko, un trafficante di pozioni (forse implicato nel giro di bacchette assassine) a Nižnij Novgorod, quando stava per Smaterializzarsi, ritrovandosi nel bel mezzo di un covo di maghi oscuri. E, prima che potesse anche solo pensare di fuggire, Morchenko gli lanciò un incantesimo anti-Smaterializzazione.

 _Idiota_ , disse Coniglio tramite il Dictus.  _C’è una finestra alla tua destra. Scappa!_

Harry saltò fuori dalla finestra, ammortizzando la caduta con un incantesimo. Poi iniziò a correre.

 _Dammi il nome della strada_ , ordinò Coniglio.

Harry alzò lo sguardo, mentre svoltava l’angolo, e lanciò un incantesimo di sorveglianza, per permettere a Coniglio di vedere il cartello con il nome della strada. Non che l’altro fosse davvero in grado di leggerlo, visto che era scritto in cirillico. Morchenko e la sua banda lo stavano inseguendo, e spezzare quell’incantesimo anti-Smaterializzazione avrebbe richiesto alcuni minuti di sosta, sufficienti perché potessero lanciargliene addosso un altro.

Ecco per cosa viveva Harry: per il brivido della caccia, il ritmo forsennato, la necessità di sopravvivere.

Concesse a Coniglio qualche istante per localizzarlo e indicargli una casa sicura, o una via di fuga, o qualunque cosa potesse essergli d’aiuto. Probabilmente, Coniglio non aveva a portata di mano nemmeno una mappa. Il piano infatti prevedeva che Harry non lasciasse il magazzino. Era tutto stabilito, e Harry non avrebbe dovuto ignorarlo, è che non aveva avuto il tempo di…

 _A destra_ , disse Coniglio.  _Gira a destra._

Harry non ci rifletté neanche un secondo, e girò.

_C’è un negozio. Una farmacia. Entra là dentro. Alla tua sinistra, proprio… adesso._

Un brivido assurdo scosse Harry nel momento in cui deviò. Coniglio era con lui, lui era  _con_  Coniglio.

_Va’ avanti. Oltre il bancone._

Harry si precipitò da quella parte, con l’adrenalina che pompava, e gli faceva martellare il cuore, quasi avesse un tamburo nella testa, nei piedi, nelle mani.

_C’è una porta alla tua destra._

Harry aprì la porta, e corse.

_Raggiungi il mercato che si trova a tre isolati da lì. Ci risentiamo fra un minuto._

Harry corse più velocemente di quanto avesse mai pensato di poter correre, come se lo stesse facendo esclusivamente per arrivare nel luogo che Coniglio gli aveva indicato. C’erano Babbani dappertutto, che vendevano verdura e altre mercanzie, ma Harry non si fermò a ragionare sul fatto che magari Coniglio non sapeva quello che stava facendo.

 _Torna indietro_ , intimò Coniglio.

Harry continuò a correre.

 _Otto banchi. Al decimo torna indietro. Merlo, questo è un ordine diretto. Dodici. Merlo,_ fidati  _di me._

Harry si voltò. Morchenko e gli altri si stavano infilando anche loro tra i banchi del mercato.

«Stanno arrivando» replicò Harry.

«Se lo dici tu» si arrese Harry, e tornò indietro. I Babbani che prima gli stavano alle spalle lo urtarono. Aveva fretta, ma non voleva rischiare di far loro del male, ed esitò a usare la magia per farsi largo tra la folla. I maghi che lo stavano inseguendo non si sarebbero sicuramente fatti certi scrupoli, soprattutto se erano davvero coinvolti nel commercio di bacchette. Harry andò a sbattere contro una donna che reggeva una borsa piena di pomodori. La donna lasciò cadere la borsa e urlò, mentre Harry evitava di rovinare a terra lanciando su di sé un rapido incantesimo. «Da che parte?» chiese a Coniglio.

_Nel vicolo a sinistra. Manca poco._

Morchenko l’aveva quasi raggiunto. Un banco che vendeva orologi e gioielli rallentò la sua corsa, e Harry avvertì un moto di irritazione verso tutti quei Babbani. Erano inferiori, lenti, goffi, inconsapevoli e fragili, disperatamente fragili, tanto che avrebbe potuto spezzarli con un movimento del polso. Poi Harry spostò con la magia la bancarella che lo ostacolava, e si detestò, perché era con Morchenko e la sua banda che avrebbe dovuto prendersela, non con i Babbani che gli intralciavano la strada. Erano soltanto degli innocenti. Non avrebbe dovuto comprendere – non avrebbe mai dovuto comprendere – chi faceva loro del male, nemmeno per reagire a un attimo di puro terrore. Harry desiderò di non doverlo mai comprendere.

 _A sinistra! A sinistra!,_ sbraitò Coniglio nel suo orecchio.

Harry andò a sinistra, ignaro di dove Coniglio lo stesse conducendo. Tornare indietro era stata una follia, ma non gli importava, perché Coniglio sapeva quello che faceva, era rapido quanto Harry era… Ed eccolo lì, un negozio di scope. Harry entrò e afferrò il primo manico che gli capitò fra le mani. Una manciata di secondi dopo era già per aria. «Magnifico» disse, non appena si trovò a una certa altezza.

 _Non è finita_ , lo ammonì Coniglio.  _Stanno arrivando._

Morchenko e gli altri maghi avevano preso le scope per proseguire l’inseguimento… a quel punto però per Harry era facile. Ginny Weasley poteva anche essere più brava di lui a Quidditch, ma non c’era nessuno capace di batterlo, se era soltanto questione di volare.

 _Porca puttana_ , disse Coniglio.

«Cosa?» Harry aveva già superato il primo strato di nuvole. Quando inclinava la scopa in quel modo…

_Lo avevo dimenticato._

«Cosa?»

_Stai per seminarli._

«Li ho già seminati.» Harry ruotò la scopa.

_Semplicemente perfetto._

D’un tratto, Harry capì: Coniglio aveva dimenticato come volava. E questo significava che Coniglio lo aveva già visto volare. Per un momento, Harry si sentì carico di entusiasmo fino alla punta delle dita dei piedi. Poi realizzò che era scontato che Coniglio lo avesse già visto volare: le foto delle sue partite di Quidditch per la squadra di Hogwarts erano state pubblicate spesso sulla  _Gazzetta del Profeta_ , e Coniglio leggeva sempre il giornale.

Ma non importava. Il vento gelido sferzò il volto di Harry, ed era lì che dimenticava tutto… tutto ciò a cui aveva pensato, la persona che era. Coniglio doveva averlo compreso, perché per lui era lo stesso. Lì c’erano solo la folle corsa verso l’aria, le picchiate a testa bassa, il peso che si azzerava. Lì non c’era una direzione da prendere, e anche il pallido sole d’inverno appariva meno distante.

_Adesso ti stai mettendo in mostra._

«Vieni a volare con me» replicò Harry.

_Ho tendenze suicide solo il martedì, grazie._

Harry si alzò sulla scopa. «Guarda questo.» Si stabilizzò, leggermente accovacciato quasi fosse stato su una tavola da surf, e sciolse l’incantesimo anti-Smaterializzazione. Poi si Smaterializzò a mezz’aria, atterrando pesantemente sul pavimento di un’altra stanza d’albergo, con le gambe ripiegate.

Coniglio lo sbatté contro la parete. «Che cazzo ti è saltato in mente?»

Harry lo fissò, stupito. «I tuoi occhi sono grigi.»

Coniglio lo teneva per il collo della camicia, con l’altra mano poggiata sulla spalla di Harry. Lo scosse furioso. «Non puoi afferrare le persone e Smaterializzarti in qualunque cazzo di posto siano dirette. Finirai per farti ammazzare.»

«Tutte promesse» disse Harry.

«Non ti importa di nulla?» Coniglio era vicino, e forte, e caldo. Harry rimase sorpreso dall’energia che mostrava. «Non ti importa di nulla?»

Harry lo osservò con curiosità. «Mi importa di catturare quei bastardi.»

«Giustizia, dunque.» Coniglio lo lasciò andare con un tremito.

«Non ti piace la giustizia?» domandò Harry, raddrizzandosi la veste.

Coniglio si allontanò da Harry, e si sedette nell’unica sedia di quel minuscolo tavolo di una stanza d’albergo. «Sono quelli come te il vero pericolo.»

Harry aggrottò la fronte. «Quelli come me?»

Coniglio si accasciò sulla sedia. Indossava una giacca di tweed squallida e sembrava sfinito; i suoi capelli piatti erano stranamente scompigliati. Harry non capiva come all’inizio avesse potuto avere una così bassa opinione di lui, mentre ora gli ricordava talmente tanto Remus Lupin.

«Anche il Signore Oscuro era convinto di poter distinguere tra bene e male» affermò Coniglio.

Harry si fece subito attento. «Mi hai appena paragonato a Voldemort?»

Coniglio trasalì nell’udire quel nome. «No. Sì…» Il suo naso fremette. «Non puoi comportarti in questo modo. Non puoi fare sempre quello che ti pare.»

«Non me la sono cavata male» ribatté Harry. «Ti sei accorto che ho scoperto il covo di Morchenko?»

«Potevi morire!»

«Ma non è successo.»

«La tua vita vale davvero tanto poco per te?»

Harry aprì la bocca, e la richiuse. Pensò alla vita che aveva al di fuori del Dipartimento, e poi smise di farlo: non c’era molto a cui pensare. «Senti da che pulpito.»

Coniglio si ritrasse. «Io?»

«Non ti fermeresti davanti a niente» disse Harry.

«Ma lo faccio responsabilmente!»

«No.» Harry si avvicinò, incombendo su Coniglio, come Coniglio lo aveva sovrastato poco prima. «Non lo fai. Sei esattamente come me. Non riesci a seguire le regole.»

Stavolta Coniglio non si ritrasse, nonostante apparisse esile di fronte alla forma imponente di Harry. Sollevò lo sguardo, e i suoi occhi erano grigi come selci. «Tu non sai niente di me.»

«Sì, invece» proseguì Harry, e si sporse in avanti. Ma subito dopo si sbilanciò all’indietro, e Coniglio si allontanò.

«Andiamo» disse Coniglio. «Dobbiamo piazzare gli incantesimi di sorveglianza su quel covo.»

 

*

 

La volta successiva in cui Harry vide Draco Malfoy fu mentre era fuori, in volo sulla sua scopa. Dopo la folle corsa per sfuggire a Morchenko, si era ricordato perché amasse volare.

E forse si era ricordato anche che aveva bisogno di scopare. E forse era stato per quello che aveva pressato Coniglio. Non era stato giusto, in particolare per Coniglio, costringerlo ad ammettere di volere qualcosa che non avrebbero mai potuto avere.

In un certo senso, volare era persino meglio del sesso: prosciugava le energie, calmava l’aggressività, e bastava il vento ad asciugare il sudore. E soprattutto non doveva preoccuparsi di nessuno, se non di se stesso.

Quel giorno, però, Malfoy lo stava aspettando ai margini del bosco, poggiato al tronco di un albero, con in mano la sua scopa. Quando Harry lo notò, non avrebbe davvero saputo dire da quanto tempo fosse lì, né come avesse fatto a rintracciarlo. Era un bosco solitario, non lontano da Hogwarts, che Harry aveva scelto perché poco frequentato. L’ipotesi più plausibile era che Malfoy gli avesse messo addosso un incantesimo localizzante.

Di solito, Harry stava molto attento a che non accadesse una cosa del genere. I paparazzi lo avevano pedinato a sufficienza dopo la guerra, tanto da renderlo diffidente verso gli estranei e quelli che lo toccavano. Aveva combattuto troppe battaglie per non accorgersi immediatamente di qualcuno che gli puntava contro una bacchetta. L’unica spiegazione che riusciva a trovare era che forse con Malfoy aveva abbassato la guardia. Malfoy non era uno sconosciuto, e Harry non aveva alcun motivo per aspettarsi un comportamento simile da parte sua. Così, lo aveva trattato come ai tempi della scuola, senza scorgere in lui una potenziale minaccia ai suoi spazi privati.

Harry atterrò e si avvicinò a Malfoy, che continuava a starsene pigramente contro quell’albero, con stampata sulla faccia la sua tipica espressione innocente. «Cosa ci fai qui, Malfoy?» chiese Harry.

«Ti ammiro volare.» Malfoy sorrise. «Gran bello spettacolo, a proposito.»

«Smettila di venirmi appresso.» Harry si voltò e andò a recuperare il mantello e l’attrezzatura da Quidditch che non aveva usato.

Malfoy lo seguì con lo sguardo. «Ti andrebbe una partita?»

«No» disse Harry, rimettendo il Boccino nella custodia.

«Potremmo fare una gara di volo, se preferisci.»

«No.»

Malfoy sorrise di nuovo. «Un giro turistico, allora.»

«Non voglio fare nessun giro turistico.»

«Hai paura che possa farti sfigurare?»

«In un giro turistico? Basta volare sempre dritti.»

«Andiamo, Harry. Non fare il codardo. La tua Casa è famosa per il coraggio, o sbaglio? Hai ancora paura dei Dissennatori?» Malfoy era adagiato su un fianco, in modo distratto e provocante, quasi fosse il padrone del mondo.

Harry sbatté con forza il coperchio della scatola con i Bolidi e si alzò. «Cosa ci fai qui?»

«Ti sto chiedendo di volare con me.» Malfoy si avvicinò, con ancora sulle labbra un leggero sorriso ironico. «Non avevo nulla da fare e ho pensato di venirti a stuzzicare.»

«Perché? Che altro vuoi da me?»

«Come sarebbe perché, Harry?» La bocca di Malfoy si incurvò, mentre lo sguardo vagava sul corpo di Harry, fino a fermarsi sui suoi fianchi. Si avvicinò, posando le mani in quello stesso punto. Dita leggere si avvolsero alla cintura di Harry. «Credevo lo sapessi.»

Harry afferrò il polso di Malfoy, e glielo torse.

Malfoy si fece più vicino, sorridendo selvaggiamente. «Proprio quello che intendevo» disse, con tono carezzevole. «Più forte.»

Guardare Malfoy era troppo in tutti i sensi, come una torta con uno strato di glassa eccessivamente spesso, o un indigestione di dolci… non c’era ragione per cui dovesse sommare in sé tanta bellezza: la pelle liscia e setosa come crema, la bocca ben disegnata, quasi fosse stata dipinta da un artista. Se paragonato a lui, Coniglio era insignificante sotto ogni aspetto. Harry abbassò la mano e si allontanò.

Il sorriso di Malfoy si contrasse in una smorfia. «Cosa c’è, Harry? Hai paura?»

Harry si coprì il viso con una mano. «Non capisco. Hai una vita. Sei ricco. Sei su tutti i giornali. Hai tutto quello che hai sempre desiderato. Sei famoso e importante. Cosa vuoi da me?»

«Non è reale.»

Per un istante, il mondo si inclinò. Harry tolse la mano dal viso. «Cosa?»

Malfoy rispose tranquillamente, con voce inespressiva. «Quello che tutti vedono… non sono io.»

«Oh, ti hanno frainteso?» domandò Harry, in tono sbadato. La sua mente era altrove, le parole di Malfoy avevano risvegliato l’eco di un altro paio di labbra. «Vuoi dire che in realtà non te ne frega dei balli di beneficenza?»

«È esattamente quello che voglio dire. Mi è bastato distribuire in giro un migliaio di galeoni perché la gente iniziasse a pensare che sono una persona diversa. Farlo è facile e loro ci cascano. Ma è una menzogna.»

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio. «Tutti quei soldi li hai donati, però.»

«Quel che serviva a mantenere le apparenze.» Il tono di Malfoy era piatto. «Non credi che, se avessi davvero voluto fare la differenza, avrei combinato qualcosa di più utile?»

«Non lo so» replicò Harry. «Non sono affari miei.»

«Sì che lo sono.» Malfoy si avvicinò. «Sei stato tu a dirmi che potevo fare di meglio.»

Avrebbero scopato.

Harry lo vide con improvvisa, sorprendente chiarezza. Malfoy avrebbe potuto avere chiunque, se solo avesse voluto. Anche Harry probabilmente avrebbe potuto avere chiunque, se solo avesse voluto, magari con qualche sforzo in più rispetto a Malfoy. Ma Malfoy aveva scelto lui perché bramava la sfida, e non avrebbe mollato la presa. Non voleva qualcuno che lo voleva. Non voleva che fosse facile.

Harry conosceva la ragione per la quale Malfoy lo aveva scelto, ed era stato perché quasi sei anni prima gli aveva detto che poteva fare di meglio, e da allora non aveva fatto altro che rispondere alla sua sfida.

Tuttavia, era una sfida a cui Harry aveva smesso da tempo di partecipare. All’epoca, si era arrabbiato con lui, più di quanto non fosse in quei giorni, e lo aveva accusato per… per tutto, per Ginny, per il suo lavoro, per ogni cosa che era andata storta. Ora non incolpava più nessuno di niente. Era così che si sentiva. Aveva Coniglio.

Harry sospirò. «Puoi fare quello che vuoi. Puoi essere chi vuoi. Lo sai, no?»

La fredda indifferenza di poco prima svanì dalla voce di Malfoy. Sorrise. «Certo. Da me o da te?»

Harry lo fissò. Malfoy era alto e magro, in piedi sotto le foglie d’autunno, come qualcuno che avrebbe potuto assumere mille forme diverse. Harry ricordò Coniglio che lo sbatteva contro la parete, il calore che emanava, la sua figura snella, e disse: «Da te».

Malfoy inclinò la testa. «Ma ho sempre desiderato vedere casa tua. Dicono sia la sede dell’Ordine della Fenice.»

«Non esiste più un Ordine della Fenice.»

«Forse dovrebbe esserci.» Malfoy abbozzò un sorrisetto.

Era l’incarnazione del sesso.

Harry deglutì a fatica. «D’accordo.»

«Sapevo che alla fine avresti acconsentito» disse Malfoy, raggiante.

Harry raccolse la borsa e tese la mano. Per un momento, Malfoy si limitò a guardarla, poi la afferrò e si Smaterializzarono.

Grimmauld Place non era cambiata negli anni che erano seguiti alla guerra. Le finestre delle case Babbane erano sporche, e la facciata decadente. Malfoy osservò ciò che lo circondava, sorpreso. Il suo sguardò andava di continuo al punto in cui avrebbe dovuto trovarsi il numero 12. Harry si accostò al suo orecchio e, istintivamente, Malfoy gli mise una mano sulla spalla. «Numero dodici» sussurrò Harry, e vide gli occhi di Malfoy sgranarsi, non appena il numero 12 comparve tra l’11 e il 13.

Salirono i gradini, e Harry aprì la porta con la bacchetta. «Dopo di te» disse a Malfoy.

Malfoy entrò e la vecchia signora Black cominciò a strepitare. «Esseri immondi! Vili traditori! Avvelenatori del vostro sangue… Oh, ciao caro. Tu devi essere l’incantevole figlio di Narcissa.»

«Affascinante.» commentò Malfoy.

«Tu le piaci» disse Harry, lasciando cadere la borsa.

«Ero un bambino adorabile.» Malfoy fece una smorfia. «Perché hai il ritratto della mia prozia nell’ingresso?» Si guardò attorno. «O meglio, perché vivi a casa della mia prozia?»

«Sono abituato a quella vecchia cornacchia» rispose Harry.

«Feccia Mezzosangue!» urlò la signora Black.

«Dopo di te.» Harry fece cenno a Malfoy di proseguire.

«E come sta tua madre?» domandò la signora Black. «Era una ragazza deliziosa, con indosso le scarpe con la fibbia.»

Malfoy inarcò un sopracciglio, e si voltò verso Harry. «Non sono più tanto convinto. Questa cosa rovina parecchio l’atmosfera.»

Anche Harry inarcò un sopracciglio. «Perché? C’era un’atmosfera?»

«Sì» rispose Malfoy. «Da che parte per la camera da letto?»

«Profanatori dell’antica dimora dei Black! Pervertiti contro natura!»

Malfoy superò l’ingresso, osservando le teste degli elfi domestici. Quando giunse alla porta sulla destra, si fermò e la aprì.

«Quello è il salotto» spiegò Harry. Era la stanza con l’enorme arazzo della famiglia Black, che si scorgeva dallo specchio della porta, dove Malfoy si era bloccato. «Vuoi entrare?»

«No» replicò Malfoy, e chiuse la porta.

Dall’ingresso, Walburga Black smise di urlare.

Harry condusse Malfoy in fondo al corridoio. «È al piano di sopra» disse, e iniziò a salire.

Malfoy lo seguì, ma arrivati a metà strada, sul pianerottolo, gli catturò la mano. «Harry.»

«Cosa…?»

E poi Malfoy lo stava baciando come se non avesse atteso altro per tutto il tempo, come se non potesse nemmeno aspettare di arrivare in cima alle scale. Non era affatto il tipo di bacio che Harry aveva immaginato. Malfoy era imprevedibilmente morbido, mentre si fondeva e si adattava a Harry. La sua bocca era gentile, e lo esplorava, leccandogli le labbra, succhiando quello superiore, mordicchiando gli angoli.

«Harry» sussurrò di nuovo. Baciò la mascella di Harry, la sua bocca. Gli tolse gli occhiali, li infilò in una tasca, e gli baciò il naso, e lo spazio accanto agli occhi.

«Malfoy» disse Harry. Non capiva.

«Ti ho aspettato» proseguì Malfoy, ed era quello che trasmetteva la sua bocca, con tutti quei baci dolci che incorniciavano il viso di Harry. «Ti ho aspettato per così tanto tempo, lasciami... lasciami fare.» E le sue mani erano sulla cintura di Harry, e Harry fu sorpreso di constatare che tremavano.

Malfoy bisbigliò il suo nome e scivolò in ginocchio. Sempre più stupito, Harry cominciò ad allontanarsi, ma Malfoy lo tenne fermo per i fianchi, e ripeté il suo nome, come se fosse veramente quello che voleva… stare in ginocchio e prenderlo in bocca. Harry sapeva che sarebbe accaduto, solo non in quella maniera, con Malfoy ai suoi piedi, come se adorasse farlo, come se ne avesse un bisogno disperato.

E poi Malfoy aveva tolto il cazzo di Harry dai pantaloni, e vi teneva la guancia premuta sopra, e c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in quella scena, qualcosa di terribile, perché appariva così amorevole. Il suo viso si mosse lentamente lungo l’uccello di Harry, finché la bocca non fu all’altezza dell’inguine dell’altro, e si strofinava lì, e respirava lì, come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza. Non sarebbe dovuto succedere. Ma la sua bocca si aprì, calda fra i peli ispidi, e ripercorse aperta l’erezione di Harry. Malfoy gli stava reggendo il cazzo, e appena raggiunse la punta tolse fuori la lingua e chiuse gli occhi, quasi fosse troppo per lui. Harry non riusciva nemmeno a sbattere le palpebre.

La lingua di Malfoy roteò sulla punta, ad assaporarne il gusto, come se non potesse bastargli, e poi emise un gemito, ricoprendo di nuovo di baci l’erezione di Harry. «Harry» disse Malfoy, e continuò a baciarlo.

Non era giusto. Non era per niente come Harry se lo era immaginato. Pensava che Malfoy lo avrebbe sbattuto sul pavimento, conficcandogli le unghie nella schiena, una cosa tra vecchi rivali scolastici, insomma… nulla di tanto tenero, e certamente non che crollasse in ginocchio a metà delle scale, ad ansimare e mormorare il suo nome, venerandogli il cazzo.

Ma quando Harry provò a spostargli la testa, Malfoy gemette ancora e lo prese in bocca. A quel punto Harry non lo avrebbe scansato per niente al mondo. Affondò invece le dita fra i capelli di Malfoy, faticando a comprendere come ci fossero arrivate. I suoi capelli erano talmente lucenti, che si stupì di sentirli sottili, sotto il suo tocco, poi però smise completamente di pensare, perché Malfoy lo aveva inghiottito di nuovo.

«Dio» disse Harry. «Dio» e Malfoy lo guardò. Non vedeva bene senza occhiali, ma poté distinguere comunque i suoi occhi: fame e fuoco. Harry non credeva che negli occhi di Malfoy potesse esserci un’espressione simile. «Succhia e basta» ordinò Harry, e distolse lo sguardo. Non poteva guardare Malfoy, mentre era tutto labbra rosa e tese intorno al suo cazzo. «Succhialo, Malfoy. Sì, così.»

Malfoy gemette e lo prese più a fondo, come se potesse riempiersi la bocca del suo uccello ancora di più. Il resto del mondo si limitò a svanire. Continuava ad ansimare, e Harry pensò che forse stesse provando a farsi del male da solo, se non fosse stato che Malfoy sembrava goderne sul serio, come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza, come se lo avesse sempre desiderato.

Harry prese a spingere il bacino contro di lui, e non poté più fermarsi. Malfoy lo inghiottiva e lo inghiottiva e lo inghiottiva. Harry gli strattonò i capelli e disse: «Per favore. Sto per venire…  _Per favore_ » ma Malfoy non smise. La sua mano raggiunse i testicoli di Harry e li afferrò, stringendoli dolcemente. Per Harry fu la fine. Non avrebbe potuto smettere, nemmeno per amore della propria dignità, e venne. I suoi fianchi scattarono violentemente contro il viso di Malfoy, e non riuscì a fermarsi finché Malfoy non lo lasciò andare, leccandosi le labbra. Prese con un dito lo sperma che gli era schizzato sul volto e leccò anche quello.

Malfoy mormorò qualcosa, ma la sua voce era un sussurro troppo basso perché Harry potesse comprendere, e poi gli stava baciando i fianchi, percorrendoli con la lingua, con piccole soste per baciarli ancora e ancora, come un amante, fintanto che Harry si calmò.

Harry lo tirò su per un braccio e, invece che resistere, Malfoy si lasciò sollevare facilmente e lo baciò. La sua bocca era piena di Harry, la sua lingua premeva in profondità nella bocca di Harry, e sapeva di sperma. Continuò ad avvolgersi alla lingua dell’altro, e Harry poté sentire la sua erezione pressargli su una coscia. «Fantastico» disse Malfoy, in un angolo della sua bocca, che poi baciò. «Sei fantastico.»

Harry lo allontanò, schiacciandolo contro la parete.

Ma Malfoy gli fu di nuovo addosso. «È tutto a posto, Potter. Con me puoi farlo.» Harry allora spinse un ginocchio tra le gambe di Malfoy, che iniziò a oscillare selvaggiamente. «Hai sempre voluto vedermi a terra.»

Harry si ritrasse un poco. «Io non voglio vederti a terra.»

Malfoy afferrò la mano di Harry, tirandola sotto la veste, sotto la camicia, e sullo stomaco, e sul petto. Harry avvertì la pelle liscia e calda, la peluria rada, e… le lunghe linee sottili, marchi in rilievo su quella pelle perfetta. Malfoy mosse i fianchi contro i suoi. «Scopami perché mi odi, Potter.»

Harry scostò la mano come se si fosse scottato. «Non volevo. Io…»

«Non mi interessa.» Malfoy gli riprese la mano, e la poggiò ancora su quella pelle ardente. «Scopami e basta.»

«Non…» tentò Harry.

«No?» Malfoy premette più forte i fianchi contro quelli di Harry. «A scuola mi odiavi.»

Harry provò ad allontanarsi, ma Malfoy gli teneva la mano ferma sulla pelle sfregiata, e non smetteva di spingere i fianchi. Harry si ritrovò un’altra volta duro ed eccitato, e non pensava che potesse succedere. «Non ti odiavo.»

«Allora scopami soltanto perché sono qui» disse Malfoy. «Sono qui. Ho bisogno di essere scopato. Sono patetico. Ti prego.»

«Non ti serve implorare» replicò Harry, e si accorse che stava cedendo. Credeva di aver capito Malfoy, prima in quella radura nel bosco. Credeva che entrambi avessero compreso cosa volevano l’uno dall’altro, e come sarebbe stato. Poi però Malfoy si era inginocchiato ed era stato diverso, era stato del tutto diverso, e anche questo era diverso.

«Sono comunque patetico» proseguì Malfoy. «Ma voglio prenderti. Posso prenderti.»

Harry pensò che avrebbe dovuto dirgli che, sì, era patetico, e magari baciarlo, e affrontare con lui una bella chiacchierata sulle cicatrici, la scuola, e le sue evidenti insicurezze, invece aprì i pantaloni di Malfoy e lo toccò. Malfoy era dolorosamente duro, e Harry si domandò da quanto tempo fosse in quello stato, con la punta già umida. La sua mano scivolò lungo il cazzo di Malfoy, lo afferrò e iniziò a masturbarlo. «Va bene così?» chiese.

«Tutto.» Malfoy rabbrividì. «Mi va bene tutto.»

Harry lo schiacciò di nuovo contro la parete, e Malfoy smise di parlare. Si mordeva le labbra, con gli occhi serrati. Harry non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo… di fissare quella smorfia quasi sofferente, come se avvertisse un dolore che si faceva più acuto, mentre le carezze di Harry sul suo uccello diventavano più rapide e brutali.

«Dio» disse Harry. «Ne avevi davvero bisogno.»

«Sì.» Le dita di Malfoy coprirono la mano di Harry, serrata intorno al suo cazzo, e le unghie gli graffiarono il dorso. Malfoy ansimò. «Sì, ne ho bisogno. Ho bisogno di te…»

«D’accordo» acconsentì Harry. «Fammi vedere come ti scopi...»

Malfoy emise un singhiozzo, lungo e alto. Stava perdendo rapidamente il controllo, era sovraeccitato, con le guance talmente rosse da sembrare imbellettate. Stille di sudore gli imperlavano la fronte.

Harry non sapeva, o forse lo aveva dimenticato, come fosse vedere qualcuno tanto preso dal bisogno, da un tale inesprimibile desiderio. E non capiva perché stesse accadendo proprio con Malfoy, lì e in quel momento. Sapeva solo che una parte di lui provava la medesima necessità, impotente ed estrema, di arrivare all’orgasmo, a quell’espressione inarticolata di qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto avere o essere.

«Forza» lo incitò Harry. «Ci sei quasi.»

E finalmente Malfoy aprì la bocca, emise un grido roco e venne. Harry grugnì, e lo sbatté contro il muro. Malfoy sussultò, tremante, e Harry lo tenne fermo, lasciando che si contorcesse.

Il respiro di Malfoy iniziò a quietarsi, i tremiti divennero sempre più lievi, e aprì gli occhi. Erano così limpidi, quanto prima erano stati scuri come un cielo carico di pioggia.

Harry si staccò da lui, e si ripulì la mano con la bacchetta. Ma Malfoy lo attirò di nuovo a sé e ricominciò a baciarlo… un bacio lento e profondo, con la lingua che giocava languidamente con quella di Harry. Alla fine si interruppe, e sussurrò umido sulla bocca di Harry: «Andiamo al piano di sopra».

Harry lo seguì, preoccupato, riflettendo su quanto fosse sbagliato quello che stava accadendo, su quanto fosse assurdo il comportamento di Malfoy. In cima alle scale, Malfoy lo baciò di nuovo, come un amante insaziabile, come se stessero per consumare un rapporto importante, come sposi novelli. Harry si scostò. «Malfoy» iniziò.

Malfoy si strusciò su di lui. «Potter, non mi interessa. Usami per quello che vuoi. Fingi che io sia la persona che vuoi. Usami e basta.»

Harry pensò a Coniglio. «Non ho il lubrificante» disse.

«Ce l’ho io» rispose Malfoy, e riprese a baciarlo.

Andarono in camera da letto, e Malfoy si staccò da lui giusto un istante, per guardarsi attorno. Harry sapeva già cosa avrebbe visto: un letto, una scrivania, una sedia, e un cestino della spazzatura vuoto. «Fatti trovare pronto» ordinò, ed entrò in bagno.

Si sciacquò la faccia, guardandosi allo specchio. Non capiva cosa stava facendo. Non sembrava giusto. Non sembrava reale. Ma non scopava con qualcuno da così tanto tempo, e Malfoy era bellissimo ed eccitante, e lo desiderava, per qualche strana ragione, mentre Coniglio era probabilmente a mille miglia di distanza. Non sapeva nemmeno che faccia avesse Coniglio… eppure, in quegli attimi di fiducia tra loro, quando riuscivano a capirsi con un’occhiata, o nei momenti di euforia, quando lavoravano in perfetta sintonia, era allora che Harry si rendeva conto di conoscere Coniglio più di chiunque altro. E voleva Coniglio più di chiunque altro. Solo che non era Coniglio, quello che si stava spogliando nella stanza accanto.

Harry tornò in camera, e Malfoy era nudo sul letto. Le sue lunghe gambe candide erano ricoperte da una leggera peluria dorata. Ed erano spalancate, in attesa che il suo cazzo si annidasse fra quelle natiche rosa. Harry pensò di non aver mai visto un uomo altrettanto spudorato, e ne aveva visti un bel po’.

«Bene» fu tutto quello che Harry disse.

«È lubrificato e pronto, Padrone.» Malfoy aprì le gambe, incredibilmente ancora di più. «Devi soltanto riempirlo.»

«Okay» concordò Harry, ignorando il ghigno di Malfoy. Salì sul letto, e tastò il buco di Malfoy, per accertarsi che non stesse facendo lo strafottente, come suo solito. Ma Malfoy aveva detto la verità. Le dita di Harry sprofondarono facilmente in quell’antro umido e bollente: era pronto, era così pronto per lui.

«Harry» Malfoy aveva già smesso il tono sarcastico, e si comportava come se fosse la sua prima volta, anche se ovviamente non lo era. «Oh, Dio, Harry. Ho bisogno di averti dentro di me.»

«Sei parecchio ansioso, o sbaglio?» chiese Harry, tirando fuori le dita. Le asciugò sul lenzuolo, e si inginocchiò tra le gambe aperte di Malfoy.

«Sì.» Malfoy inarcò il corpo verso di lui.

Aveva messo un cuscino sotto di sé, ma Harry lo afferrò per le natiche e lo avvicinò, sollevandolo un poco prima di penetrarlo con un’unica spinta secca. Malfoy gridò. «È questo che vuoi?» domandò Harry.

«Merlino, sì. Harry,  _ti prego_ …»

«Ti piace?» Harry spinse di nuovo. «Vuoi che ti usi?»

«Sì.» Malfoy urlò ancora, il suo buco era addirittura più stretto di quanto non fosse parso a Harry, quando ci aveva infilato le dita, e umido, e bruciante, e aggrappato al cazzo di Harry. «Sì!»

Harry toccò una delle lunghe gambe snelle di Malfoy. La aprì di più, piegandola all’altezza del ginocchio. Malfoy comprese subito e avvolse entrambe le gambe attorno a lui, pallido e contratto, attirandolo più in profondità nel suo calore bagnato. «Ti piace essere usato?» Harry gli disse, spingendo forte e lento.

«Di più. Ti prego, di più.»

«Sei avido. Avrei dovuto immaginare che lo saresti stato.»

Malfoy si inarcò, e premette i talloni sulla schiena di Harry, per esortarlo a penetrarlo più a fondo. «Da quando ho scoperto che eri tu.»

Harry sentì un improvviso senso di vertigini, e il mondo prese a vorticare impazzito. Doveva essere colpa di quello che avvertiva, della pelle rovente di Malfoy, e della morsa del corpo di Malfoy sul suo cazzo. Da troppo non era tanto intimo con qualcuno, e quello che provava lo rendeva quasi debole. «Scoperto cosa?» farfugliò.

«Non smettere di scoparmi.» Uno dei talloni di Malfoy premette con decisione, e lui spinse forte il bacino finché Harry non ritrovò il ritmo. Il mondo si raddrizzò. «Non azzardarti a smettere di scoparmi.»

«Sei…»

«Solo una scopata.» Malfoy si inarcò di nuovo. «Sono solo una scopata per te.» I fianchi cozzarono contro quelli di Harry, e il suo corpo si contrasse di più intorno all’uccello dell’altro. «Dio, e neppure me ne importa.»

 _Perché dovrebbe importarti?_  Harry avrebbe dovuto chiedergli, ma non lo fece. «Stretto, sei così fottutamente stretto» disse invece. Aveva preso a sbatterlo davvero duro, con le anche che si scontravano con forza a ogni spinta, e pareva non potersi più fermare.

«Sì, oh, ora va bene.» I talloni di Malfoy si conficcarono nella schiena di Harry, e il suo corpo si piegò sotto di lui, la testa rovesciata all’indietro e la gola esposta. «È meraviglioso. Meglio di quanto pensassi.»

Harry avrebbe dovuto chiedergli anche come pensava che sarebbe stato, ma non poté fare neanche quello, perché aveva le palle tese, e Malfoy era umido, e caldo, e perfetto. «Puttana, non sei altro che una puttana, una puttana affamata» fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire.

Malfoy ansimò appena. «Merlino, lo sono sul serio. Prenderò tutto quello che posso, tutto, tutto…»

«Cristo» grugnì Harry. Ormai stava per venire e non sapeva nemmeno più cosa Malfoy stesse blaterando. Ebbe uno spasmo violento, e il corpo di Malfoy si riempì di lui.

Malfoy gemette, gemette, gemette. «Vuoi, vuoi, vuoi…?»

Quando però Harry ritrovò un po’ di lucidità era troppo tardi, perché anche Malfoy stava venendo, senza che gli avesse neppure sfiorato l’uccello. Harry allora lo toccò. Fece scorrere la mano sulla pelle sudata di Malfoy, sullo sperma che era colato sul suo stomaco, e poi più in alto, a tracciare le cicatrici. Malfoy si accasciò tremante.

«Cristo» ripeté Harry. «Malfoy» perché era incredibile che fosse arrivato così vicino a quello che desiderava… e che fosse stato tutto splendido, ed eccitante, e intimo. Quasi tenero, ma allo stesso tempo disperatamente crudo.

Malfoy riprese fiato, e Harry uscì da lui, bagnato, molle, e appiccicoso. Harry sospirò e gli rotolò accanto sul letto. «Ho bisogno di bere» disse.

Malfoy non replicò, e Harry lo guardò, con la vista sfuocata perché non portava gli occhiali. Nei suoi stupidi servizi fotografici, Malfoy appariva sempre su di giri, pronto a fare qualunque cosa, adesso sembrava solo esausto. Ma più disteso, come un oggetto che è stato maneggiato fino a diventare cedevole. Quell’aria rilassata gli donava… un Malfoy arrossato e vulnerabile, un Malfoy così ben scopato.

Harry gli toccò i capelli. Erano intrisi di sudore, e per questo ancora più soffici. Harry esitò, poi vi passò le dita, godendo della loro setosa morbidezza. «Non immaginavo che sarebbe andata in questo modo» disse.

Malfoy fissò il soffitto. «Mio padre ne sarebbe davvero orgoglioso, cazzo.»

Harry tolse la mano. «Non pensare a lui.»

Malfoy scosse la testa, e non si voltò a guardarlo. «Anche mia madre ne sarebbe felice.»

Harry non sapeva cosa dire. «Ti vuole bene» tentò.

Malfoy scosse di nuovo la testa. «Mi ha sempre voluto bene, ma non è mai stata orgogliosa di me. E perché avrebbe dovuto? Che cosa ho fatto per meritarlo? Ma dopo la guerra… abbiamo perso la villa… e volevo meritarlo.» Harry si mise seduto. «Il nostro nome era nel fango, e credevo fosse l’azione giusta, aprire quel negozio di pozioni. Ero cosciente che non valesse nulla, se paragonato a quanto avevamo posseduto in passato, ma almeno era qualcosa. Ho pensato che mio padre… Che lui… Non è stato così. Era talmente deluso.»

Il rossore cominciò a svanire piano dalla pelle di Malfoy, e il sudore ad asciugarsi. Sembrava già meno arrendevole, non più qualcuno da poter toccare. Harry però voleva toccarlo ancora, ma non ci riusciva. «Quello che ha detto non è importante» aggiunse invece.

«Sì che lo è.» Malfoy si voltò a guardarlo. Il suo viso era inespressivo. «Ha detto che ero una vergogna. Che io ero una vergogna. Ha detto che non ero più all’altezza del nome che portavo.»

«E allora non essere all’altezza» sbottò Harry. «Chi se ne frega.»

Malfoy distolse di nuovo lo sguardo. «Interessa a me.»

«Perché? Lucius Malfoy non è altro che uno spreco di spazio.»

«Lucius Malfoy è mio padre.»

«Tuo padre è uno stronzo.»

«È comunque mio padre.»

«È una nullità» concluse Harry, e allungò una mano.

Malfoy si ritrasse. «Solo perché i tuoi genitori sono  _morti_  non significa che tu possa farti beffe dei miei.»

Harry sbuffò. «Che hanno di speciale i tuoi genitori, visto che ti fanno sentire una merda?»

«Non è quello che intendevo. Mi vogliono  _bene_.»

Harry si alzò dal letto. «E a cosa serve che ti vogliano bene, se ti opprimono con le loro insensate aspettative?»

Malfoy assunse la sua solita aria di superiorità. «Suppongo che tu non sia in grado di capirlo.»

«Che si fottano» Harry si udì dire. «Che si fottano. Se non riesci a renderli felici, la colpa è loro, cazzo. Smetti di preoccupartene.»

Malfoy sbatté le palpebre. «Stai parlando dei tuoi amici, non è vero? Ti considerano un gran casino.»

Harry ricordò immediatamente che quello nel suo letto era Malfoy, e il tono che Malfoy aveva sempre usato quando si riferiva ai suoi amici. «Non provarci. Non sei degno di pronunciare neanche i loro nomi.»

Malfoy sbatté le palpebre un’altra volta, e poi guardò altrove. «Devo andare» disse, iniziando a raccogliere i suoi vestiti. «Ho un servizio fotografico. E il martedì gli piace che abbia questo aspetto.» Inclinò la testa, quasi a voler catturare l’attenzione di Harry. Ma Harry non colse la battuta: c’era un livido sul collo di Malfoy, e le sue labbra parevano essere state scopate ancora più di recente di quanto non fosse accaduto.

«Tu non sai niente dei miei amici.» Harry si avvicinò. «Anche perché non ne hai nessuno.»

Malfoy ghignò. «Avrò sempre le Sostenitrici dei Kneazle. Tu invece cos’hai, Harry? Una scopata di cui vergognarti, fatta con qualcuno che odi.»

Harry percepì un nodo allo stomaco. «Io non ti odio, Malfoy.»

«Quindi, non sarò il tuo sporco segreto? Racconterai di me ai tuoi amici? Gli dirai di come mi sono sdraiato, sotto di te, gemendo peggio di una puttana? Dimmi, Harry, quanto spesso gli racconti chi sei veramente?»

«Vattene» esclamò Harry.

Malfoy scosse la testa. «Non c’è problema. Dopo il servizio fotografico devo vedere mia madre per un tè – anche se sospetto che tu non sappia nemmeno di cosa sto parlando – e poi devo accompagnare Pansy a fare shopping.»

«Vattene» ripeté Harry.

«Sul serio, tesoro.» Malfoy sbatté le lunghe, lunghe ciglia. «Sto andando.» Si voltò, e uscì spavaldamente dalla stanza, con i vestiti in mano. Il corpo nudo, slanciato e bellissimo, che continuava a sembrare così ben scopato.

Harry lo guardò andarsene.

 

*

 

 _Sei di cattivo umore_ , disse Coniglio attraverso il Dictus. Era la loro trentacinquesima missione, e Harry doveva rubare alcuni documenti segreti su Philip Claret. Il coinvolgimento del funzionario belga, sia nel giro di bacchette truccate che nel commercio di pozioni illegali, era ormai certo. Infatti, dopo che Harry aveva afferrato il braccio di Yurik Morchenko, Materializzandosi nel covo dei trafficanti di pozioni illegali, il Nono Livello aveva pedinato Morchenko che filava dritto dalla Kozić, e ciò dimostrava al di là di ogni dubbio l’esistenza di un collegamento tra bacchette e pozioni, e che tutto riconduceva a Philip Claret. Ma Claret aveva aumentato le misure di sicurezza, in seguito al tentativo di Harry di forzare il cassetto della sua scrivania all’Ambasciata Magica Belga, rendendo impossibile al Nono Livello ogni ulteriore indagine su di lui. Poi Morchenko aveva incontrato Claret a San Pietroburgo, e il Nono Livello si era reso conto che anche Morchenko aveva una scrivania piena di documenti compromettenti da rubare e analizzare. Quei documenti rivelavano probabilmente i nomi dei fabbricanti di bacchette, e il loro legame con il traffico di pozioni. Purtroppo, Harry era chiuso in un armadio, in quel palazzo a San Pietroburgo, e non poteva raggiungere i documenti incriminati per colpa di una coppia che aveva deciso di fare sesso proprio sopra la scrivania di Morchenko.

«Non hanno ancora finito?» sussurrò Harry. Aveva già lanciato un incantesimo silenziante sull’armadio perché non potessero udirlo.

 _Non ti pare che sia un po’ presto?_  Coniglio sembrava divertito.  _Tra l’altro le donne ci mettono una vita a venire… o almeno è quello che dicono._

«Allora suppongo che tu non abbia il tocco magico.»

_Non con le donne._

Harry percepì un ruggito all’interno dell’orecchio, e non aveva niente a che fare con la coppia fuori dall’armadio. Non sapeva con certezza cosa provasse per Coniglio, cosa fosse quell’emozione agrodolce che avvertiva crescere all’altezza del petto, e non poteva sapere se Coniglio si sentisse come lui. Poi, però, ascoltarlo ammettere con tanta facilità di essere gay lo fece sperare talmente che penso quasi di poterla vedere, quella speranza, finché non si ricordò che era al buio, chiuso in un armadio. «Coniglio» la voce di Harry suonò rigida persino a se stesso. «Credi…»

_Cosa pensi che stiano dicendo?_

Le ante dell’armadio erano spesse, e Harry udiva a malapena la coppia nella stanza, perciò neppure Coniglio poteva sentirli con il Dictus, anche se, al contrario di Harry, era in grado di vederli grazie all’incantesimo di sorveglianza. A Harry, comunque, non importava affatto. «Coniglio» disse ancora. «Credi che…»

 _‘Non essere ridicolo, tesoro!’_  lo interruppe Coniglio con una vocetta acuta.  _‘Non possiamo fare sesso qui dentro!’_  Il tono si abbassò.  _‘Perché no, cara?’_  La voce salì.  _‘C’è un uomo nell’armadio!’_  Il tono divenne di nuovo basso.  _‘Ma, mio tesoro, se facciamo sesso abbastanza a lungo impediremo all’uomo nell’armadio di scoprire il nostro segreto!’_

Harry aggrottò la fronte, sconcertato. «E questo secondo te sarebbe un accento russo?»

 _Taci_ , replicò Coniglio.  _Le cose si fanno interessanti. Le ha messo una mano sulla coscia._   _‘Bruno, amore mio, intendi i documenti sulle bacchette truccate?’_  Il tono si abbassò ancora.  _‘No, Marietta, amore mio! Intendo che sono il tuo perduto marito!’_

«Okay, non è più un segreto» commentò Harry. «Bruno me lo ha appena svelato.»

_‘Ah, Marietta! Lui non può sentirci! Le ante sono troppo spesse!’_

Harry strinse i denti e provò a non ascoltarlo. Era chiaro cosa Coniglio stesse cercando di fargli capire: quello che c’era tra loro non era reale, e non avrebbero avuto niente di più.

 _‘I miei gemiti riescono a sopraffare addirittura un Dictus!’_  proseguì Coniglio con la voce di Bruno.

Harry sospirò. «Vorrei che anche Bruno si limitasse a usare un Dictus per parlare con lei.»

_‘Non so se posso! Non sei sorpresa di sapere che sono l’amore perduto della tua giovinezza?’_

«‘Ma Bruno’» disse Harry, continuando la conversazione. «‘Ti sei fatto crescere la barba!’»

_‘Amore mio! Vita mia! Ecco perché non mi hai riconosciuto!’_

«Wow. La barba di Bruno la eccita sul serio» constatò Harry, perché, al di là dell’armadio, iniziava davvero a sentire i gemiti di lei.

 _Per anni ha pensato che Bruno avesse ucciso suo padre_ , chiarì Coniglio.

«Che storia complicata» rispose Harry.

_Questo spiega come mai vanno tanto per le lunghe._

Harry ascoltò i loro gemiti per un po’ e, inconsapevolmente, tornò con la mente a Malfoy. Era sicuro che fosse finita, che Malfoy non lo volesse, quanto meno non veramente, e di certo lui non voleva Malfoy. Eppure, Harry non riusciva a smettere di pensarci. Era stato bene per tutta le settimana… inaspettatamente bene, come se gli si fosse sciolto qualcosa dentro. La tensione si era allentata, e persino il lavoro con Coniglio era diventato più semplice. Ipotizzò che fosse successo perché aveva davvero bisogno di una scopata. Ora però avvertiva già la pressione sulle spalle crescere… e la necessità di rifarlo da capo. Harry si domandò se Malfoy…

L’uomo fuori dall’armadio gemette in russo, e Harry riprese a parlare, per scacciare quel pensiero. «Se credeva che avesse ucciso suo padre, perché adesso va a letto con lui?»

Coniglio rimase in silenzio per un momento.  _Be’, ha appena scoperto che lui è il marito che aveva perduto._

«Ma questo non cambia il fatto che abbia ucciso suo padre. E comunque, dove era andato a finire?»

_Si era smarrito in mare._

«Se fossi in lei, sarei un tantino più sospettosa.»

Un altro silenzio, poi la voce di Coniglio si fece più dolce.  _Hai una storia?_

«Più che altro è una storia di sesso.»

Stavolta il silenzio durò così a lungo che Harry immaginò che quei due avessero smesso di scopare, finché non sentì l’ennesimo gemito.  _Avvincente_ , disse Coniglio.

Harry smise del tutto di pensare a Malfoy. «Cosa vuoi che faccia?»

 _Io?_  Coniglio sembrava sorpreso.  _Non sono affari che mi riguardano._

«Ah, no?» ribatté Harry, ostile. «Non mi dirai che dovrei andare a letto solo con la persona che mi interessa veramente?»

 _Non ne ho nessuna intenzione._  La voce di Coniglio era diventata debole.

«Allora non giudicarmi.»

Ancora silenzio.  _Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?_

Harry sospirò rumorosamente. «Non sei tu. Scusa. Io… ho la testa da un’altra parte.»

Una pausa.  _C’è qualche possibilità che possa riportarla indietro?_

C’era gentilezza nel suo tono, e qualcosa che Harry non aveva mai avvertito prima, e che lo faceva stare male. «Dimmi» riprese Harry. «Dimmi come ti sentiresti se… se ci fosse qualcuno a cui tieni.»

Un’altra pausa.  _Non credo sia una buona idea._

«Andiamo, Bruno, svelati almeno un po’.»

Il silenzio si protrasse di nuovo, e Harry ebbe paura che la coppia al di là dell’armadio avesse finito sul serio, senza dare a Coniglio il tempo di rispondere alla sua domanda.

 _‘Voglio baciare le tue labbra, Marietta’_  disse finalmente Coniglio.  _‘Voglio assaggiare la tua bocca. Voglio leccarti la gola, Marietta, fino a trovare il tuo palpito; e voglio tenere lì la mia bocca finché i nostri battiti diventeranno uno._ _’_

«Be’» rispose Harry, spostandosi nell’armadio. «L’ultima era piuttosto zuccherosa.»

 _Chiudi il becco, mi stavo solo scaldando. ‘Infilerò le dita dentro di te, Marietta, e tu sarai bollente e stretta. E continuerò ad affondare finché la mia mano non sarà fradicia e tu starai urlando. Il mio uccello sarà duro, così duro che quando mi spingerò dentro di te, ti avvolgerai intorno a me tanto saldamente che riusciremo a malapena a respirare._ ’ Nell’altra stanza, la donna gemette.  _‘Sarai così eccitata da bramare il mio cazzo sempre più a fondo dentro di te. Marietta, ti scoperò così lentamente e a lungo, che verrai supplicandomi di averne ancora. La tua fica sarà talmente bagnata che avrai un disperato bisogno degli affondi del mio cazzo. Un bisogno davvero disperato.’_

Era stata una pessima idea. «Coniglio» cominciò Harry. La voce parve morirgli in gola.

 _‘Sei stata tu a chiedermelo, Marietta’_  replicò  Coniglio.  _‘Perché era questo il modo in cui ti scopavo, quando ero tuo marito. Ricordi quando eravamo amanti? Marietta, amore mio, anche allora mi odiavi, perché pensavi che avessi ucciso tuo padre. Ma, nonostante questo, quando sono con te… ritrovo me stesso. Sei la parte migliore di me, amore mio. Lo sei sempre stata.’_   _E da qui in poi non fanno che scopare_ , aggiunse Coniglio d’un tratto.  _Diventa tutto un ‘Bruno! Ti ho sempre amato!’ e ‘Scopami con il tuo enorme cazzo!’ Insomma lo sai, no?_

Harry si mosse, scomodo e accaldato, molto accaldato. Deglutì a fatica. «Bruno è convinto che Marietta non lo ami?»

_Dimmelo tu._

Harry deglutì di nuovo. «Credo che lei lo ami.»

Coniglio rise, di una risata acuta e sgraziata.  _Ha una strana maniera di dimostrarglielo._

«Non intendevo quello che ho detto» Harry si sentiva uno schifo. «Quello che ho detto prima.»

_A cosa ti riferisci?_

Harry provò ad asciugare le mani sudate. «Voglio andare a letto con qualcuno a cui tengo.»

 _Non venirlo a raccontare a me._  La voce di Coniglio era calata di un’ottava.

Coniglio non aveva mai parlato in quel modo, e Harry non capiva perché lo stesse facendo proprio in quel momento. Non poteva venirne nulla di buono. «Coniglio, e se ci incontrassimo fuori dal…»

_Troppo tardi. Marietta, non puoi parlare. La tua bocca è piena._

«Cosa?»

_E ritengo anche la gola._

Harry avvertì una fitta al petto, che gli mozzò il respiro. Ma Coniglio aveva ragione, non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto pensarci, era ingiusto da parte sua. Non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto menzionare la questione.

 _Il che giustificherebbe i gemiti di lui,_ proseguì Coniglio, e il suo tono era più gentile.  _Forse non avrebbe dovuto dirle quelle cose. A Marietta._

Harry ascoltò i rumori che provenivano dalla stanza. «Sono contento che l’abbia fatto.»

_Grazie Merlino. Lui sta venendo._

«Bene. Era ora.»

_Mi fa male la mascella in solidarietà._

Nell’altra stanza, Bruno-o-comunque-si-chiamasse-davvero aveva finito, e il silenzio divenne assordante.

Harry non riusciva a smettere di pensare alla mascella di Coniglio. «Coniglio» riprese, con voce tesa. «Voglio…»

 _Se ne vanno,_  lo interruppe Coniglio.  _Meglio agire subito._

Harry non disse cosa voleva.

 

*

 

Con Malfoy non era finita.

Si presentò a tarda notte all’ingresso del numero 12. Harry era appena tornato da San Pietroburgo. I documenti che Morchenko custodiva nella scrivania non gli avevano fornito tutte le informazioni sperate, ma Harry aveva scoperto le date di alcuni incontri programmati fra Morchenko, la Kozić, e qualcun altro di cui non veniva rivelato il nome. Coniglio aveva ipotizzato che fosse la persona che la Kozić doveva vedere nel magazzino, la volta il cui l’appuntamento era saltato… quando Harry aveva chiesto a Coniglio di uscire con lui per bere una birra. In ogni caso, non era stato un grande passo avanti nelle indagini. Harry però non era di cattivo umore per quello. Lo era perché continuava a sentire Coniglio, che gli parlava di Marietta in un orecchio.

E poi Malfoy era sulla porta, poggiato allo stipite, e pareva non avvertire neppure il freddo. Era lindo e perfetto, del tutto fuori luogo in quell’ingresso sudicio, e Harry avrebbe dovuto chiedergli cosa ci facesse lì, sebbene lo sapesse con assoluta certezza.

«Non mi inviti a entrare?» esordì Malfoy, infilando le mani in tasca. Harry aprì la porta. Malfoy lo guardò, mentre Walburga Black inveiva contro di loro, chiamandoli pervertiti. «Ti ho riportato gli occhiali» aggiunse. «Ma credo non ti servano più.»

Harry portava i suoi vecchi occhiali, quelli che di solito teneva insieme con il nastro adesivo. «Ridammeli, Malfoy.»

«Be’» sogghignò Malfoy. «Se insisti.» Mise una mano in tasca, restituì gli occhiali a Harry, e avanzò lungo il corridoio, come fosse stato il padrone di casa. «Adesso mi andrebbe di entrare qui» disse, aprendo la porta del salotto.

Harry si strinse nelle spalle, e seguì Malfoy all’interno di quella stanza che non aveva mai utilizzato. Hermione, in un impeto di pulizia, aveva coperto la maggior parte dei mobili con le lenzuola (‘Anche se non vuoi usarla, puoi almeno tenerla pulita.’), ma il suo aspetto non era molto cambiato dopo la morte di Sirius. Il vecchio arazzo era ancora appeso alla parete, stracciato dai Doxy e bruciato dalla follia, più polveroso di quanto non fosse stato in passato.

Malfoy osservò la stanza per un po’. «È accogliente» concluse alla fine, voltandosi a guardare Harry.

L’ombra di un sorriso comparve sulle labbra di Harry. «Grazie.»

Malfoy si girò a fissare l’arazzo. Tracciò le linee con un dito, soffermandosi sul punto in cui era stata bruciata l’immagine di Andromeda. «È mia zia, sai?» spiegò, senza voltarsi. «E lui è mio cugino.»

Non disse ‘Teddy’, Harry però sapeva a chi si riferisse.

«Non mi sono preso la briga di conoscerlo» continuò Malfoy. Quando Harry non replicò, si girò verso di lui. «Credi che avrei dovuto?»

Harry pensò che Malfoy stesse tentando di provocarlo ma, se era davvero così, non stava funzionando. Scrollò di nuovo le spalle, in attesa dell’inevitabile lite. «Non saprei.»

Malfoy si voltò ancora a scrutare il muro. «Non ho mai conosciuto Regulus.» La sua voce suonò distante. «Presumo che mi sarebbe piaciuto, per quanto poi si sia dimostrato un traditore. Anche Piton era un traditore. Dunque suppongo che invece per te rientri nella lista dei buoni, e che tu ti sia illuso di averlo conosciuto, ma ti sbagli. Io lo conoscevo. È quello che succede con le spie.»

«Tu non sai niente» Harry si sentì ribattere. Non stava affatto pensando a Piton.

«Ti convinci che dietro ci sia qualcun altro» proseguì Malfoy. «Che sotto si nasconda un altro uomo. Solo che non è così che funziona, non proprio. Sono anche la persona che fingono di essere. Sono entrambi. Piton era nostro amico, e ti odiava. Questo è ciò che era…»

Harry si mosse, finché Malfoy non fu tra lui e la parete. «Smettila di parlare.»

Malfoy lo guardò compiaciuto. «Costringimi.»

Harry iniziò ad allontanarsi, ma Malfoy gli afferrò il polso, e un attimo dopo lo stava baciando, in quel modo affamato e disperato. Harry pensò a Marietta, e si eccitò immediatamente.

«Dio» disse Malfoy, staccandosi di poco dalla sua bocca. «È stata una tortura. Ti ho desiderato per tutta la notte.» Harry si scostò da lui. «Ti prego, non farlo.» Malfoy lo prese per un braccio, e fece scivolare una gamba tra quelle di Harry. «Lo vuoi anche tu.»

Harry provò a scrollarselo di dosso. «Trovati qualcun altro da scopare.»

«Non voglio nessun altro.» Malfoy lo baciò di nuovo. «Devi capire, Harry, ci sei solo tu. Voglio solo te.» La sua bocca scorse bollente sul collo di Harry, alla ricerca di quella vena pulsante. Appena l’ebbe trovata, non si mosse, ma rimase lì, a succhiare dolcemente, mentre con una mano carezzava incessantemente i capelli di Harry.

_Finché i nostri battiti diventeranno uno._

«Smettila» scattò Harry, spingendo via Malfoy dalla sua gola.

«Devo averti» Malfoy lo baciò ancora, la sua bocca era morbida e calda. «Ti prego, Harry. Lascia che ti scopi.» Harry ripensò a Marietta, e chiuse gli occhi. «Ne varrà la pena» aggiunse Malfoy. «Permettimi di dimostrartelo. Farò qualsiasi cosa.»

«Va bene» acconsentì Harry.

«Oh, Dio». Malfoy si chinò e iniziò a mordicchiare, e succhiare, il lobo dell’orecchio di Harry. E la sua voce era dentro l’orecchio di Harry, esattamente come con il Dictus. «Mi sono masturbato come un pazzo, pensando a quello che avrei potuto farti stanotte.»

«Perché stanotte?» chiese Harry.

Malfoy non sembrò prestargli molta attenzione, e gli infilò la lingua nell’orecchio. «Cosa?»

Harry lo scostò un poco. «Perché stanotte?»

«Be’.» Malfoy lo baciò, e scoppiò a ridere, uno sbuffo d’aria nell’incavo del collo di Harry. «Be’,» ripeté «ero con la ragazza del mese di luglio, sai per il calendario a favore dei Kneazle Bisognosi. Ha certe tette, dovresti vederle. Abbiamo bevuto diamanti con lo Chardonnay…».

Harry scosse la testa. «I diamanti non si possono bere.»

Malfoy non lo guardava. Fissava da vicino lo zigomo di Harry con un sorriso assente. «Ci sto arrivando. Comunque, stavamo parlando di Agosto e Settembre – sono davvero dei bei mesi – quando mi sono sdraiato sulle mie lenzuola di raso e, all’improvviso, ho pensato: Harry Potter. Chi vorrei scopare stanotte è Harry Potter.»

«Luglio che cosa ha detto?»

Malfoy corrugò la fronte, e finalmente incrociò il suo sguardo. «Luglio?»

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio. «La ragazza del calendario per i Kneazle?»

«Oh.» Malfoy prese a giocare con la maglietta di Harry. «È andata a trovare Ottobre.»

«E che mi dici di Agosto e Settembre?»

«Merlino, Harry» rispose Malfoy. Le sue mani scivolarono sulla cintura di Harry. «Ma che importanza ha?»

«Nessuna» replicò Harry, perché sul serio non ne aveva.

Malfoy cominciò a slacciargli la cintura. «Ti prego» disse, e baciò la guancia di Harry. «Voglio venirti dentro.»

Harry gli spostò la mano. «Non parlare così.»

«Be’, cara, se hai paura di rimanere incinta, sappi che uso un incantesimo di protezione. Però dovresti anche sapere che diamo ai nostri figli solo nomi di costellazioni o, di tanto in tanto, di fenomeni astronomici…»

Harry gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. «Se hai intenzione di scoparmi, Malfoy, allora scopami.»

Malfoy trattenne il respiro. «Andiamo di sopra.»

«Malfoy» iniziò Harry.

«Ti prego.» Avvolse le braccia intorno al collo di Harry, e gli baciò l’orecchio. «Voglio portarti al piano di sopra. Voglio aprirti.»

Harry pensò all’ultima volta, a come era stato inaspettatamente bello con Malfoy. Per qualche ragione, quel pensiero lo infastidì. «Non puoi scoparmi e basta, Malfoy?»

«No.» Malfoy lo baciò di nuovo, con le sue labbra soffici e roventi. «Voglio usare le dita, Harry. Voglio riempirti di olio, fino a farlo gocciolare tra le tue cosce.» Per un istante, Harry si sbilanciò, e Malfoy lo sorresse. «Tranquillo, Harry.»

Harry provò a scrutarlo meglio, ma i vecchi occhiali che portava non erano più della giusta gradazione, come quelli che Malfoy gli aveva restituito. «Che cosa hai detto?»

«Che ho portato l’olio. È meglio del lubrificante.» Malfoy lo baciò dietro un orecchio. «Andiamo di sopra.»

«D’accordo» acconsentì Harry.

Al piano di sopra si spogliarono, e Malfoy piegò ordinatamente i suoi vestiti con un colpo di bacchetta. Poi tolse gli occhiali a Harry e lo baciò, spingendolo finché Harry non fu costretto a sdraiarsi sul letto. Malfoy gli fu subito sopra. Lanciò i soliti incantesimi tra le sue gambe e quelle di Harry, e tolse il tappo alla piccola bottiglia di olio.

«È passato un po’» disse Harry, guardando le dita unte di Malfoy.

Malfoy si fermò. «Non dobbiamo farlo per forza»

«No.» Harry avvertiva ancora la voce di Coniglio in un orecchio. «No, voglio che tu lo faccia.»

«Bene. Perché, francamente, dubito che potrei riuscire a levarmelo dalla testa.»

E le mani di Malfoy erano sul culo di Harry, e le dita di Malfoy erano sul suo buco, gentili. Poi un dito di Malfoy stava forzando dentro di lui, scivoloso e senza esitazioni.

Harry ansimò.

«Per le tette di Cassandra, Harry.» Malfoy chiuse gli occhi e deglutì. Quando li riaprì, erano talmente luminosi. «Quanto tempo hai detto che è passato?»

«Un po’.» Harry si contorse. Un dito di Malfoy era bastato a farlo sentire pieno. «Aggiungine un altro.»

«Harry.» Malfoy appariva teso, anche se era Harry, quello che veniva allargato. «Sai quanto sei stretto? Riesco a fatica a infilarne uno.»

«È pieno.» Harry inarcò i fianchi. «Aggiungine un altro.»

«Devi essere paziente. In questi casi è meglio aspettare.» Malfoy si spostò più in basso sul letto. Tenne la mano al suo posto, ma si piegò in modo da poter baciare la base dell’uccello di Harry. Harry era già duro. Lo era dal momento in cui la bocca di Malfoy si era chiusa a succhiargli il palpito.

Malfoy tolse il dito, e Harry si udì gemere. Era passato davvero parecchio… e nessuno lo aveva mai preparato così. Malfoy versò altro olio sulle dita. A quel ritmo avrebbe probabilmente terminato l’intera bottiglia; ficcato l’intera bottiglia nel corpo di Harry. Stava per torturarlo, ecco cosa stava per fare.

Era tale il bisogno di sentirsi dolorante per una notte che, quando due dita premettero contro la sua apertura, forzandola, a Harry si bloccò il respiro.

«Shh» sussurrò Malfoy, quasi a volerlo consolare, ma dopo aggiunse: «Harry» con voce di colpo soffocata. «Oh, Dio, Harry.» Baciò di nuovo la base del cazzo di Harry, e iniziò a baciargli dolcemente anche i testicoli. I suoi capelli risplendevano, sulla testa china, e Harry non capiva perché Malfoy fosse tenero con lui, in quella maniera tanto disperata. «Quando è stata l’ultima volta che hai concesso a qualcuno di entrare dentro di te?» domandò.

«Non lo so» rispose Harry, e si inarcò, andando incontro alle dita di Malfoy.

Malfoy lo baciò, sfilò le dita e aggiunse altro olio, spingendone tre, che affondarono alla ricerca di quel punto particolare. Non appena lo trovarono, Harry si udì urlare. «Eccolo.» Malfoy gli lecco i testicoli, delicatamente, e torse le dita, sfiorando quel punto. «Eccolo.»

Non era solo la sensazione di Malfoy che lo allargava, o di Malfoy che aveva trovato la sua prostata, a far impazzire Harry: è che era passato troppo dall’ultima volta in cui si era sentito così, così pieno e pronto, e incompleto senza l’altra persona. Una parte di lui voleva che Malfoy facesse in fretta, l’altra, al contrario, che durasse in eterno.

Ma non avrebbe dovuto provare quelle cose con Malfoy, Harry realizzò. Non con Malfoy. Poi però Malfoy si mosse sopra il corpo di Harry, con le dita ancora saldamente conficcate all’interno, e la sua bocca gli bisbigliò in un orecchio: «Sto per entrare dentro di te».

Harry provò a voltarsi, non voleva che Malfoy vedesse quanto lo desiderava. «Sul serio?» chiese invece. «Pensavo ti andasse di continuare a scoparmi con le dita.»

Malfoy ridacchiò, e Harry si rese conto di non aver mai udito Malfoy ridere a quel modo, basso e asciutto e caldo. «Potrei giocare con il tuo culo per tutto il giorno» replicò, e torse le dita. Harry emise un gemito stupito, e si mosse sul letto verso di lui. «Ma non voglio farlo.» La voce di Malfoy era roca, con una traccia di emozione indefinibile. «Sto per entrare dentro di te. E sarò il primo, dopo un lungo periodo di tempo.»

«Questo ti eccita?»

«Sì» rispose Malfoy. «Io non…» Malfoy era sopra di lui, con il braccio piegato tra di loro e le dita ancora nel corpo di Harry. Poi il suo uccello sfregò vicino all’apertura di Harry, e il toccò fu talmente rovente che Harry anelò immediatamente di più. «So che è stupido,» proseguì Malfoy «però non voglio che tu stia con nessun altro».

Harry pensò a Coniglio.

Ma Malfoy era lì, e gli stava sollevando i fianchi. Malfoy era lì, e stava posizionando il suo cazzo. «Dio» disse Harry, perché lui era lì, e perché non era qualcun altro. «Dio, Malfoy, mettimelo dentro.»

«Sì.» Malfoy diede una spinta e, anche se aveva preparato Harry a lungo, bruciava ancora, e pareva non poter smettere. E le labbra di Malfoy erano di nuovo sul suo orecchio. «Di’ il mio nome.»

«Malfoy?» Harry arretrò un poco per guardarlo, perplesso, anche se il grosso cazzo di Malfoy premeva, tenendolo aperto.

Malfoy ruotò i fianchi, e al movimento dell’uccello sepolto nel suo corpo, Harry contrasse istintivamente, urlando. «Potter.»

«Draco.»

Malfoy emise un gemito acuto, e non si mosse per un lungo, interminabile momento. Harry si sentì avvampare, e così pieno. Malfoy diede un’altra spinta in quello stretto, scivoloso canale, obbligando Harry ad aprire meglio le gambe, a concedergli tutto l’accesso. «Sono io» riprese Malfoy. «Sono io, Potter.» E uscì di nuovo, come se avesse a disposizione tutto il tempo del mondo.

«Dio» esclamò Harry. «Mi riempi completamente.»

«Hmm» fu la risposta di Malfoy, e ricominciò a baciarlo.

A Harry piaceva. Gli piaceva Malfoy che lo prendeva piano, come se avesse davvero a disposizione tutto il tempo del mondo. Gli piaceva vedere Malfoy in quello stato: nudo, illuminato dalla luce, con sul volto un misto di concentrazione e dolce sofferenza, come se mantenere quel ritmo tanto lento con Harry gli stesse costando uno sforzo enorme. Si trattava di Malfoy, e Harry non avrebbe creduto che potesse piacergli, ma chiaramente si era sbagliato. Lo adorava, sebbene continuasse a non capire come mai stesse accadendo.

«Guardami» gli intimò Malfoy, e voltò il viso di Harry afferrandogli il mento. Harry lo guardò. Guardò Malfoy che lo prendeva, e avvicinò i fianchi per andargli incontro. «Voglio che tu sappia che sono io» continuò Malfoy. «Io che ti sto prendendo. Io che ti sto scopando. Io sepolto a fondo dentro di te. Reggiti, Harry.» Era quasi uscito da Harry, ma subito dopo lo penetrò, gettando la testa all’indietro. Fu una spinta più brutale della precedente, e pareva così grosso, e duro, e aveva colpito con tale precisione quel punto, che Harry immaginò che sarebbe venuto senza che Malfoy dovesse nemmeno toccargli l’uccello. «Questa è stata buona, non è vero?» chiese Malfoy, e lo baciò. «Se fai il bravo, ne avrai un’altra.»

«Dio, Malfoy. Fallo.»

«Lo farò» ribatté Malfoy, ma le sue spinte ridivennero lente e pigre. «Concentrati su di me, Harry. Non pensare a nient’altro.» E lo fece di nuovo, spinse duro e veloce, e Harry si contorse.

«Cristo, Malfoy.»

«Sono io» proseguì Malfoy. «Non pensare a nessun altro. Non pensare a nient’altro. Sono io. Puoi pensare solo a me.»

«Cazzo» disse Harry. Le sue mani si aggrapparono confusamente alle anche di Malfoy, nel tentativo di spingerlo in avanti, più duro, più veloce. Malfoy però non assecondò i suoi movimenti. «Cazzo» ripeté Harry. «Dammelo e basta.»

«Lo farò» rispose Malfoy. «Ma pensa a me.»

«Cosa?» Harry strattonò verso di sé il bacino di Malfoy.

«Reggiti, perché sto per scoparti più veloce» disse Malfoy. I suoi fianchi presero a oscillare. «Ti scoperò bene e forte. Reggiti, Harry.»

«Cristo» Harry si contorse di nuovo, dando più accesso a Malfoy. Era così grosso, e Harry si sentiva così pieno. E quando Malfoy colpì ancora quel punto… «Cristo, più forte, scopami più forte…»

«Sono io» ripeté Malfoy, continuando a fotterlo, con i fianchi che ora urtavano contro quelli di Harry . «Sono io, nessun altro tranne me. Sono io.»

«Sei tu» lo assecondò Harry. «Oh, Dio, scopami,  _scopami_ …»

«Sono l’unico. Sono l’unico.»

Harry sudava, e le braccia gli facevano male per il modo in cui tirava Malfoy a sé, dentro di sé. E Malfoy lo stava sbattendo duro, colpendo quel punto ogni dannata volta.

«Malfoy.  _Malfoy_.»

«Soltanto io ti conosco veramente» disse Malfoy, e afferrò l’uccello di Harry.

«Dio, cazzo.» Harry sussultò, e non riusciva più a smettere di venire. Venne sulla mano di Malfoy, e sul suo stomaco. Stava impazzendo, con Malfoy sempre dentro di lui che lo teneva aperto. Un attimo dopo, anche Malfoy stava venendo.

Harry ci mise un bel po’ prima di calmarsi, tanto che pensò che avrebbe anche potuto addormentarsi, ma poi Malfoy uscì da lui e quella sensazione cessò: adesso era solo appiccicoso e voleva fare una doccia. Era consapevole che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in colpa. Aveva detto la verità a Coniglio: voleva fare sesso con qualcuno a cui teneva. Non gli importava di Malfoy, e a Malfoy non importava di lui, anche se entrambi si erano detti quelle cose…

Harry non era mai stato bravo con le parole e, stando a quel poco che ricordava, le rare volte in cui aveva espresso i suoi sentimenti lo aveva fatto con persone che rischiavano di morire. Si poteva dire qualunque cosa in una situazione disperata. E lo stesso valeva per il sesso. Quello che diceva, in quei momenti, non significava nulla. Tuttavia, mentre se ne stava disteso, spossato, umido, e così ben scopato – una sensazione fantastica che non provava da secoli –, Harry si domandò se, dopotutto, non intendessero sul serio alcune delle cose che si erano detti.

«Perché vivi qui?» domandò Malfoy, interrompendo le riflessioni di Harry.

Harry guardò il soffitto. C’erano delle crepe, e immaginò che a causarle fosse stato il tiro a freccette. Era la vecchia camera di Regulus. «Forse perché mi piace.»

Malfoy si mise a sedere. «Ormai alla villa ci sono i fantasmi.» Aveva il medesimo tono distaccato che usava quando si riferiva a se stesso. «Come a Hogwarts.» Si avvicinò alla pila di vestiti e recuperò i pantaloni.

«Mi dispiace» disse Harry. Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal corpo di Malfoy, dalle gambe sottili e pallide, ricoperte da quella soffice peluria dorata. Ancora non gli era chiaro che cosa ci fosse che non andava in lui: lo aveva scopato come non gli era mai successo, da che aveva iniziato a interessarsi agli uomini, ed era venuto più violentemente di quanto potesse rammentare e, sebbene fosse stato Malfoy a fottere lui, si era comportato con tenerezza, proprio come aveva fatto la volta precedente. Harry avvertì un’ondata di qualcosa di insensato crescergli nel cuore.

«Non esserlo» rispose Malfoy. Si voltò a guardare Harry, con indosso un paio di pantaloni da cinquecento galeoni e il torso nudo, pallido e perfetto, e le cicatrici che gli solcavano il petto. Avrebbe dovuto fare un servizio fotografico esattamente in quel modo, se voleva davvero guadagnare del denaro da dare in beneficenza. «Entrambi quei luoghi erano pieni di promesse. Entrambi. Non avrei comunque potuto vivere alla villa, se anche ce lo avessero permesso.»

«Perché avresti voluto rimanere lì?» chiese Harry. Si mise a sedere e prese a infilarsi i jeans. Pensò di aver usato un tono gentile. Pensò che Malfoy sarebbe stato d’accordo con lui.

«Perché era casa mia.»

«Intendevo… con Voldemort.»

Malfoy raccolse la camicia, tremante. «Non volevo neppure rimanere a Hogwarts. Era un posto orribile.»

Harry si irrigidì, seduto sul letto. L’ondata di calore che gli era cresciuta nel petto poco prima si dissolse.

«Quella invece era casa mia.»

Malfoy alzò gli occhi. Erano carichi di pietà. «Mi dispiace.»

«A me no. Almeno Voldemort lì non ha mai fatto i suoi porci comodi.»

Malfoy aveva quasi finito di abbottonare la camicia e si fermò, con la seta impigliata fra le dita. «Credi che sia stata colpa mia?»

«No. Intendevo…» cominciò Harry.

«Intendevi che è stata colpa di mio padre. Pensi che lo abbiamo invitato?»

«Be’» Harry si mosse a disagio. «Non è quello che è successo?»

Malfoy lanciò un incantesimo alle calze e alle scarpe che Harry non aveva mai visto, un istante dopo erano ai suoi piedi. «Credi che lo volessimo lì?»

«No» replicò Harry, scendendo dal letto, con addosso solo i jeans. «Volevo dire che… tuo padre se l’è andata a cercare.»

«E i tuoi genitori, Harry?»

Harry si ritrasse. «Che cosa c’entrano i miei genitori?»

«Loro non se la sono andata a cercare, quando hanno deciso di fidarsi di  _Codaliscia_?»

«Era un amico! Come avrebbero potuto sospettare?»

«Non lo conoscevano.» Malfoy era così furioso che le sue labbra erano diventate esangui. «Questo significa che non erano realmente suoi amici. Non conoscevano nessuno veramente, Potter. Perché non gli importava di nulla, se non di loro stessi. E sai un’altra cosa? Tu sei fatto della medesima pasta.»

«Non sai di che parli.»

Malfoy rise. «Certo che no. Arrivederci, Harry Potter. Grazie per la scopata.» Si avvicinò improvvisamente e baciò Harry sulla guancia. «Sempre a quest’ora la prossima settimana?» e uscì dalla stanza.

 

*

 

Malfoy tornò la settima successiva, anche se non alla stessa ora.

«Non puoi venire qui quando ti pare» ribadì Harry, e Malfoy rispose che a lui stava bene.

Spinse la porta, e Harry lo fece entrare. Sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, ma non riusciva a credere che stesse accadendo di nuovo. Seguì Malfoy in cucina e lo lasciò curiosare in giro.

«Il tè è nella credenza» disse Harry.

Malfoy si voltò verso la credenza, poi si bloccò. «Non stavo per fare il tè» ribatté. La sua voce era incolore.

Harry avvertì ancora quello strano senso di vertigine, ma non poté soffermarsi a riflettervi su, perché lo stomaco in subbuglio non gli consentiva di ragionare lucidamente. Ovvio che Malfoy non avrebbe preparato il tè. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto? «Credevo…» Harry cominciò, e si bloccò.

Malfoy infilò le mani in tasca. «Non mi piace il tè» disse, e il mondo si raddrizzò.

«Perché sei entrato qui dentro?» chiese Harry.

«Be’» rispose Malfoy, con tono amichevole. «Pensavo potessi piegarmi sul tavolo, e scoparmi a morte. Ti andrebbe di provarci?»

Harry lo piegò sul tavolo e lo scopò a morte.

Da allora, Malfoy venne spesso. Si presentava alla porta di Harry incredibilmente attraente e, per qualche motivo, Harry gli consentiva puntualmente di entrare.

I loro non erano incontri regolari, per colpa dell’esistenza frenetica che Harry conduceva, tanto che si domandava di frequente se Malfoy provasse a passare da lui anche quando era via per lavoro. Non appena era diventato un Indicibile, Harry aveva sempre vissuto solo, senza la necessità di accampare una scusa per giustificare le sue assenze. Malfoy però non si era mai lamentato, limitandosi semplicemente a dare a Harry l’indirizzo del camino nel suo appartamento.

«Puoi venire quando vuoi» gli aveva detto, mettendogli in mano il biglietto con l’indirizzo.

«Sei tu quello che vuole stare qui.»

«Lo so» replicò Malfoy. «Ma potresti venire da me.»

La voce di Harry suonò rigida, quasi stesse facendo pratica con una delle voci finte che gli forniva il Dipartimento. «Mi capita di stare fuori per lavoro» spiegò. Non aveva mai avuto un compagno da cui tornare.

Malfoy sorrise debolmente. «Sì... l’ho notato. Non devi venire per forza, Harry. Volevo solo che lo avessi. Nel caso in cui… nel caso in cui ti andasse di vedermi.»

Harry piegò il biglietto con l’indirizzo, lo mise in tasca, e non lo usò mai. E Malfoy non gli domandò mai di andare da lui. Aveva fatto sì che Harry sapesse dove trovarlo, poi però aveva continuato a presentarsi a Grimmauld Place. Forse Malfoy era stato a casa sua, mentre non c’era ma, se era successo, non ne parlò mai, e Harry non glielo chiese mai.

Quello che facevano, quando stavano insieme, era più che altro scopare.

Avevano così poco in comune. Harry non poteva parlare del suo lavoro, e non condivideva con lui lo stesso linguaggio, o i ricordi che spartiva invece con Ron e Hermione. Se discutevano della famiglia, della scuola, della guerra, del passato, del presente, del futuro, finivano irrimediabilmente per litigare. Dopo il sesso, a dire il vero, litigavano sempre, persino se non stavano parlando di nulla.

Durante il sesso, però, dicevano cose che in seguito non avrebbero mai ammesso. Cose intime, cose come  _ho bisogno di te_  e  _ti voglio_  e  _sei l’unico che possa comprendere_ , cose che sapevano d’amore. Quando Harry le diceva, era perché non poteva farne a meno. Era perché Malfoy lo toccava tanto profondamente… fisicamente, eppure intimamente, come nessuno lo aveva più toccato, a parte Ginny. Ma anche con lei, nell’ultimo periodo, quel tocco era venuto a mancare. Malfoy lo toccava come un amante, e Harry non si rendeva conto di quanto il suo tocco gli fosse mancato, finché Malfoy non lo faceva di nuovo. E non era nemmeno sicuro del perché Malfoy scopasse a quel modo. Del perché, quando lo aveva piegato sul tavolo, affondando dentro di lui da dietro, e Malfoy si era strusciato su quel medesimo tavolo peggio di una puttana, con Harry che lo incitava a proseguire, sembrava ancora come se stessero facendo l’amore. Sarebbe dovuto apparire tutto sporco e dozzinale, ma lo diventava solo al termine, nel momento in cui Harry si ripeteva che le cose che aveva sussurrato a Malfoy – quelle intime, e preziose – in realtà le pensava di Coniglio. E questa, naturalmente, era anche la ragione per cui Harry lo faceva. Poteva non essere chiaro perché Malfoy lo stesse facendo, ma di certo per Harry era chiaro perché lui lo stesse facendo: aveva con Malfoy tutto ciò che non poteva avere con Coniglio.

D’altro canto, questo significava anche che aveva con Coniglio tutto ciò che non poteva avere con Malfoy, incluso un legame emotivo, se non addirittura spirituale.

Una volta, mentre erano seduti in cucina dopo aver fatto sesso, Malfoy aveva detto: «Dovrebbe esserci una ricompensa, per chi fa beneficenza. La gente al contrario non ne parla. Fingono tutti di essere dei grandi altruisti per mettersi a posto la coscienza.»

«Non è così» ribatté Harry. «Ecco perché la chiamano beneficenza.»

Malfoy scosse la testa. «Si mettono a posto la coscienza,» proseguì «e sono felici».

«Non è per questo che lo fanno.»

«E allora per cosa?»

Harry sbuffò. «È una questione morale.»

Malfoy si rigirò fra le mani il bicchiere di Whisky Incendiario che Harry gli aveva offerto. «Be’, con me non funziona. Fare felici gli altri non mi rende felice. Donare oggetti alle persone non mi rende felice. Sono felice quando mia madre ha ciò di cui ha bisogno. Sono soddisfatto quando vizio Pansy. Non mi importa della massa senza volto. Vuol dire che non ho alcuna morale?»

Harry corrucciò la fronte, rivolto verso il suo bicchiere. «Fai ugualmente beneficenza.»

«Sì, e te l’ho già detto, mi annoia. Mi annoia, ed è una vera tortura perché non c’è nessuna ricompensa. Contribuire al bene della comunità non mi ha dato il ben che minimo piacere. Il poco che ho fatto è stato a beneficio della mia immagine pubblica.» Malfoy mando giù un altro sorso di Whisky Incendiario. «Serviva a convincerli che sono come loro.»

«Non perché è giusto?»

Malfoy fece una smorfia. «Cosa intendi con ‘giusto’?»

«Aiutare gli altri è la cosa giusta.»

Malfoy si allungò sul tavolo. «E dimmi, Harry, tu lo fai esclusivamente per aiutare gli altri?»

«Fare cosa?» chiese Harry, indietreggiando.

«Sei un Auror, no?»

Harry si raddrizzò. «Sì, per aiutare gli altri.»

«Sul serio? Non per l’adrenalina?»

«No.»

Malfoy gli lanciò un’occhiata allusiva. «Sii onesto, Harry. Non senti una scarica proprio  _qui_ , quando catturi i cattivi?» Il suo piede si mosse sotto il tavolo, e scivolò lungo la coscia di Harry, fino a poggiarsi sul cavallo dei pantaloni. Avevano appena scopato su quel tavolo, e Harry era duro di nuovo.

«Mi fa stare bene» rispose Harry. «Comunque non è per questo che lo faccio. E non è come donare dei soldi per ottenere l’approvazione della gente.» Avrebbe voluto allontanare il piede di Malfoy, invece lo afferrò e lo tenne fermo.

Malfoy spinse il piede, quello stesso piede che una volta aveva rotto il naso di Harry, mentre era a terra inerme, ma a Harry non importava. Malfoy aveva stampato in faccia un ghigno crudele, ma a Harry non importava. Malfoy era freddo e senza cuore, ma a Harry non importava.

«Hai ragione, Potter.» La voce di Malfoy era bassa e cattiva. «Sono un essere inutile e meschino. Tu, d’altra parte, te ne stai seduto dietro una scrivania, intento a compilare scartoffie.»

Harry fece una pausa, strinse la mano e accarezzò la caviglia di Malfoy, che continuò a spingere. «Vuoi davvero parlare del mio lavoro?»

«Raccontano che il Ragazzo d’Oro non va più in azione.»

Harry sospirò, allontanando il piede di Malfoy. «Non sai niente di me.»

«So tutto di te… Di te e del tuo falso eroismo. Sei un ipocrita del cazzo.»

Harry si alzò. «Meglio che essere un codardo superficiale.»

Il viso di Malfoy si arrossò. «Sono morte delle persone, per colpa della tua arroganza.»

«La gente sarebbe morta anche per la tua, di arroganza.» ribatté Harry. «Peccato che tu non abbia mai avuto una spina dorsale.»

Finì così. Finiva sempre così. L’aria fra loro diventava irrespirabile, e poi il giorno seguente, o quello successivo, Malfoy si stava contorcendo di nuovo su quella medesima sedia, mentre le labbra di Harry si chiudevano sul suo cazzo, succhiando da lui ciò che poteva.

A volte, dopo il sesso, Harry pensava che le cose potessero essere diverse. Malfoy sembrava svuotato e soddisfatto, e Harry sentiva di nuovo montare quella bizzarra ondata di sentimento, quella specie di sensazione agrodolce che non era in grado di respingere. Ma era per via di Coniglio, Harry ne era consapevole, e quando si ripeté che nemmeno Coniglio combatteva i loro nemici soltanto perché era la cosa giusta da fare, smise del tutto di pensarci. A volte, però, Harry non riusciva a non pensarci, a non riflettere su quanto Malfoy fosse diverso da Coniglio, pur somigliandogli in alcuni aspetti. A volte, nei momenti più teneri, Harry non riusciva a non pensare a Malfoy come a qualcun altro, come a un altro uomo, e non poteva impedirsi di fare a Malfoy tutto quello che sognava di fare a Coniglio… i lunghi baci, le carezze delicate sulla coscia mentre lo scopava, i tenui bisbigli sul suo cazzo, non appena lo inghiottiva.

Erano queste le cose che Harry avrebbe fatto, se avesse potuto stare con la persona che amava veramente e, ogni tanto, Harry le faceva con tale partecipazione da pensare di essere innamorato proprio di Malfoy, almeno finché quegli attimi non si concludevano. E, negli istanti lunghi, bagnati, ed esausti che seguivano, Harry arrivava addirittura a credere che non gli importasse di chi fosse Malfoy, né di cosa avesse fatto. Non gli interessava quello che Malfoy era diventato: non era altro che un uomo che tentava di vivere la sua vita e, talvolta, Harry desiderò di poterlo fare anche lui.

Ma quando Harry provava a toccarlo, a confortarlo, immancabilmente Malfoy scattava, oppure Harry sbottava con un’affermazione insensibile sulla sua esistenza o le sue scelte, senza avere intenzione di ferirlo. A quel punto, Malfoy se ne andava, e Harry si ricordava che in fondo non era altro che Malfoy. Mai, nonostante la sua vita incasinata, Harry avrebbe voluto provare qualcosa per Malfoy. Non era altro che… una scopata. Un diversivo tra un incarico e l’altro. Un modo per andare avanti.

 

*

 

Durante la quarantesima missione con Coniglio, Harry venne ferito.

«Non Dicatus» disse Harry, quando si Materializzò nella stanza di un piccolo albergo a Irkutsk.

«Stai sanguinando» affermò Coniglio, senza capire.  _Stai sanguinando._  Harry estrasse la bacchetta, e Coniglio sbatté le palpebre. «Non Dicatus» ripeté infine, precipitandosi verso di lui. Non ci aveva mai messo tanto a reagire di fronte a un problema.

«No» lo bloccò Harry, appena il braccio di Coniglio lo sorresse, afferrandolo. «Non posso Smaterializzarmi.»

«Smaterializzazione congiunta, allora» replicò Coniglio. «Devi andare in ospedale.»

«Non c’è tempo.»

«Subito» intimò Coniglio. Reggeva Harry per la vita, tenendolo in piedi, mentre la sua coscia non smetteva di sanguinare.

«No. Morchenko ha una riunione fra due ore.» Era stata la Kozić a lanciare l’incantesimo che lo aveva ferito, ma non aveva impedito a Harry di scoprire che Morchenko avrebbe incontrato il misterioso terzo complice, su cui lui e Coniglio stavano ancora indagando. Poteva essere il fabbricante di bacchette, il tassello che avrebbe completato il puzzle.

«Non ci andrai in queste condizioni» proseguì Coniglio.

«Starò bene. Devi solo aiutarmi a raggiungere la sedia.»

Coniglio lo osservò attentamente, mentre lo aiutava a mettersi seduto. «Potrei Smaterializzarti, che tu lo voglia o no.»

«Oppure potrei Smaterializzarmi precedendoti, e non sapresti nemmeno dove mi trovo.»

Coniglio aggrottò la fronte. «In quel caso, ti verrei a cercare.»

«Ma mi troveresti in tempo?»

«Stupido» lo apostrofò Coniglio, e puntò la bacchetta verso l’angolo della stanza in cui aveva poggiato la sua valigetta. «Sei impossibile.» Frugò nella valigetta, tirando fuori alcuni strumenti per il pronto soccorso e un laccio emostatico.

«A volte somigli un po’ a Mary Poppins, sai?» disse Harry.

«Non so chi sia. Tieni compressa la ferita.» Coniglio legò il laccio emostatico sulla parte alta della coscia di Harry, poi gli spostò le mani. «Fammi vedere.» Ripulì il taglio con un incantesimo e si avvicinò per poterlo esaminare meglio. La sua testa era tra le gambe di Harry: la sua testa con gli insulsi capelli del colore dell’acqua sporca, il naso che fremeva come quello di un coniglio vero, e la bocca sottile. La ferita faceva un male cane, ma Harry non poté comunque ignorare il respiro di Coniglio sulla coscia.

Coniglio allungò una mano a sinistra, e fece volare una federa dal letto. Magia senza bacchetta, pensò Harry confusamente, iniziando a barcollare. «Non crollare, cazzo. Devi tenere questa premuta.» Coniglio gli mise la federa in mano, e la spinse sulla coscia. «Pressa sulla ferita. Ti porto a letto.»

«Ho fantasticato su questo» rispose Harry, e la sua voce risuonò lontana persino alle sue stesse orecchie.

Un attimo dopo stava levitando, e per un secondo credette di aver perso davvero i sensi, finché non si rese conto che era Coniglio a farlo levitare verso il letto.

E se Coniglio fosse stato Piton? Era giusto un’idea, Harry rifletté.

«Accio Pozione Pepata» richiamò Coniglio, e posò il collo della bottiglia fra le labbra di Harry. «Bevi.»

«Hmm?»

«Se svieni, dannato idiota, ti Materializzerò in ospedale, e non potrai farci nulla.»

«Hai ragione» acconsentì Harry, e bevve.

Coniglio gli spostò le mani, che ancora stringevano la federa sulla coscia. «Lasciala.» Strattonò le mani di Harry con gentilezza. «Amor… Merlo, lasciala.»

«Sai il mio vero nome.» Harry sbatté le palpebre. «Okay, sono sveglio.»

«Bene. Hai bisogno di punti.»

«Conosci l’incantesimo?»

«Sta’ zitto, sto pensando.» Coniglio ripulì di nuovo la ferita con un colpo di bacchetta, e lo toccò. Le sue mani percorsero la coscia di Harry, fin dove il taglio iniziava… o finiva, a seconda della prospettiva da cui lo si guardava. Anche la sua bacchetta scorreva lungo la ferita e, in mezzo a tutto quel dolore, Harry avvertì come un formicolio, e la sensazione di qualcosa che stringeva.

Una sensazione che durò diversi istanti, interrotta di tanto in tanto da un fruscio differente della bacchetta di Coniglio, quando ripuliva la ferita dal sangue. La punta della bacchetta sfiorò delicatamente la coscia di Harry, ricucendo il taglio, mentre le dita di Coniglio si muovevano con essa. Agili e sapienti, ricongiunsero i lembi di pelle, permettendo alla bacchetta di suturare. Coniglio si fermò solo per eliminare con un altro colpo di bacchetta i pantaloni di Harry, poi riprese da dove aveva interrotto.

«Va meglio» constatò Harry, non appena Coniglio ebbe raggiunto la cima della ferita. Mani e bacchetta divennero più attente, nel punto di congiunzione fra coscia e bacino.

«Aspetta» ordinò Coniglio. Fece sparire anche gli altri vestiti di Harry, tranne i boxer. Harry si domandò come mai l’avesse fatto, finché non si accorse che era ricoperto di sangue. Subito dopo, Coniglio si allontanò per un momento, e Harry non ebbe voglia di girarsi per controllare cosa stesse facendo. Ricomparve diversi minuti più tardi con un panno umido in mano, e riprese a pulire la ferita. «Voglio ripetere l’incantesimo» disse. «Tanto per stare più tranquilli.»

Harry non conosceva quel particolare tipo di incantesimo, ma pareva aver funzionato piuttosto bene. La seconda volta, il formicolio e la sensazione di chiusura furono più accentuati, il dolore al contrario diminuì gradualmente. «Dove hai imparato gli incantesimi di guarigione?» chiese.

«Quando ero più giovane» rispose Coniglio, e applicò sul taglio una sorta di pomata.

Harry sbatté le palpebre, nel percepirne l’odore. «Dittamo» disse.

«Previene le cicatrici.» Coniglio continuò a spalmare la pomata, le sue dita fresche che si muovevano sulla coscia martoriata di Harry. «So che non ti piacciono.»

«Mi piacciono.» Harry si sforzò di non chiudere gli occhi. Stava pensando alle cicatrici sul petto di Malfoy. «Tu hai qualche cicatrice?»

«Questa forma sì» replicò Coniglio, e continuò a spalmare.

Harry avrebbe voluto domandargli  _e tu invece?_ , ma non lo fece. Socchiuse gli occhi, e ricordò le cicatrici bianche e sottili sul corpo di Malfoy… talmente diverse dal Marchio Nero, che in realtà non aveva. Il padre di Malfoy gli aveva detto che era stato una delusione. Anche Harry glielo aveva detto.

Aprì gli occhi non appena Coniglio prese a tastarlo dappertutto. «Oh, ciao» esclamò Harry.

«Non eccitarti. Sto solo verificando che non ci siano altre ferite.»

«Sto bene. Credo.»

«Sei sempre convinto di stare bene.»

«Sono convinto che tu sia bravo» ribatté Harry, e forse iniziava a straparlare. Giusto un po’.

Ciò che più lo colpiva di Coniglio era proprio la sua bravura in tutto, probabilmente perché dopo la guerra Harry si era ritrovato a non sapere più cosa stesse facendo, finché non era diventato prima un Auror e poi un Indicibile. O magari era perché aveva trascorso l’infanzia a combattere una guerra. O forse ancora perché era cresciuto cucinando, pulendo, cucendo, e servendo gli altri, con davanti l’esempio di quell’inetto di Dudley.

In ogni caso, Harry adorava l’abilità di Coniglio nel conoscere e fare le cose. Anche Hermione era come lui, ma non avrebbe mai potuto fare Bruno e Marietta, non sarebbe mai riuscita a imitarli, così come Ginny e Ron non sarebbero mai stati in grado di guidarlo per le strade di Nižnij Novgorod come Coniglio. E nessuno dei ragazzi con cui era stato gli aveva fatto provare quelle sensazioni con un semplice tocco sulla coscia… Forse era colpa del sangue, o del dolore… Forse era la possibilità di avere più sangue e più dolore… Ginny era rimasta sconvolta, dalla sua confessione su quegli unici momenti in cui si era sentito davvero vivo.

Doveva essere passato qualche minuto quando si svegliò, con le mani di Coniglio ancora sulla coscia. «Oh, Dio, è così piacevole» disse, senza pensarci.

L’incantesimo che la bacchetta e le dita di Coniglio gli stavano trasmettendo era caldo, rilassante, e sembrava scorrergli addosso in onde che cantavano come fuoco nelle vene, sciabordandogli sul ventre, e sprofondando verso il basso, giù fino a raggiungere il suo uccello.

«Ti avevo detto di non eccitarti.» Il tono di Coniglio era vagamente divertito.

«Che incantesimo è?»

Coniglio rise. «Non capivo come potessi affascinare tutti quei criminali incalliti, ora mi rendo conto che è perché sei tanto sensibile.»

«Non sono sens… oh, Dio.»

«È solo un incantesimo calmante.»

«Oh, Dio».

E poi Coniglio aveva finito, e Harry lo fissava. Fissava la mano dell’altro che indugiava sulla sua coscia.

Harry pensò che stesse per accadere qualcosa. Pensò che sarebbe dovuto accadere qualcosa, perché Coniglio lo stava guardando in un modo. Pensò che la mano di Coniglio si sarebbe mossa sulla sua coscia fino a raggiungergli l’uccello. Che lo avrebbe accarezzato sopra i boxer. Che si sarebbe sporto in avanti e lo avrebbe baciato. Che non avrebbe smesso di toccarlo poiché non poteva, e Harry non glielo avrebbe permesso.

Ma lo sguardò di Coniglio scivolò via insieme alla mano, e lui si alzò con un movimento fluido. «Devo fasciarti» lo informò, e riprese a frugare nella sua valigetta.

«Fanculo la fasciatura» replicò Harry, abbandonandosi sul letto, deluso. «Posso avere un altro po’ di quell’incantesimo calmante?»

Coniglio fu di nuovo al suo fianco, e Harry immaginò ancora il calore, e il suo tocco, e gli occhi di Coniglio, che erano svelti e intelligenti ed espressivi dietro grandi occhiali. E se i veri occhi di Coniglio non fossero stati così? E se fossero stati spenti? E se fosse stato sordo, o vecchio e grasso, o… o… o…? E poi Harry ricordò che _Coniglio_  era scialbo. Era un uomo di mezza età, aveva la pancetta, stava perdendo i capelli, e Harry lo voleva, lo voleva, lo voleva. Gli era stato raccontato di come a volte l’aspetto esteriore non contasse affatto, ma fino a quel momento non aveva colto fino in fondo il senso di quella affermazione.

Coniglio però non lo toccò. Adoperò la bacchetta per lanciare alcuni rapidi incantesimi che fasciarono la coscia di Harry, e Harry comprese al di là di ogni dubbio di essere innamorato di lui. Ripensò a Coniglio che gli parlava in un orecchio, alla sua astuzia, al suo sarcasmo, alla rudezza che talvolta dimostrava, a come ostinatamente non si arrendeva mai. Pensò a quanto fosse sicuro di sé con una bacchetta in mano, a quanto sapesse agire rapidamente nelle situazioni più disperate. Pensò agli incantesimi pericolosi che conosceva, e al suo tè, e seppe con assoluta certezza che non gli sarebbe importato di chiunque si celasse dietro quella forma e quell’alias. Harry era innamorato di lui.

«Come ti senti?» chiese Coniglio.

«Confuso» rispose Harry, perché stava pensando anche a Malfoy. A come Malfoy si contorceva sotto di lui, a come Malfoy era bollente e stretto intorno a lui. Se era innamorato di Coniglio, non avrebbe dovuto scopare Malfoy, malgrado Malfoy fosse l’unico che poteva avere.

«Cosa?» Coniglio corrugò la fronte.

Harry sospirò. «Sto bene.» Si mise a sedere. «Mi servono dei vestiti.»

Lo sguardo di Coniglio a quel punto cambiò, vagando sul corpo quasi nudo di Harry. I suoi occhi notavano tutto, perciò era certamente in grado di vedere che effetto una simile occhiata avesse provocato in Harry, poi però si voltò. «Giusto» disse, riprendendo a rovistare spedito nella sua valigetta.

«Credo di potermi alzare» proseguì Harry, e poggiò i piedi sul pavimento. Coniglio gli fu subito accanto e lo aiutò ad alzarsi. Braccia calde sostennero Harry per la vita, mentre la lana dello squallido maglione di Coniglio gli graffiava la pelle. «Sto bene» ripeté Harry.

«Sì» confermò Coniglio, ma esitava a lasciarlo andare.

«Coniglio.» Harry si girò verso di lui.

«No.» Coniglio mollò la presa e si allontanò.

«Voglio…»

«No.»

«Ma…»

«Non è reale» ribadì Coniglio, prendendo una camicia dalla sua valigetta.

«Non sai nemmeno cosa stavo per dire.»

«Ne ho una mezza idea.» Coniglio si girò e gli porse i vestiti. «Metti questi.»

«Se fossi qualcun altro…» iniziò Harry.

«Tu sei qualcun altro. Anch’io sono qualcun altro. Non dimenticarlo mai.»

Harry fissò i vestiti. «Vorrei solo…» riprese.

Coniglio si voltò di nuovo. «Cambiati» fu tutto quello che disse.

 

*

 

Quando Malfoy si presentò alla porta di Harry, tre notti dopo che era stato ferito, Harry provò a mandarlo via. «È tardi» tentò.

Malfoy ghignò, la sua pelle sembrava liscia e morbida persino nella tenue luce dell’ingresso. «Non ti sono mancato?»

«No» rispose Harry, ma non riuscì a chiudere la porta. Aveva spiato l’incontro di Morchenko, non appena Coniglio aveva terminato di curare la ferita, senza scoprire l’identità del misterioso complice. Aveva comunque conservato una serie di ricordi utili che il Dipartimento avrebbe potuto esaminare nel Pensatoio. Spesso ripulivano i ricordi con vari incantesimi, rendendo immagini e suoni più nitidi, cogliendo ciò che a Harry era sfuggito.

La missione dunque non era stata un successo, ma neppure un completo fallimento. A Harry però non importava, perché il Nono Livello gli aveva imposto una settimana di riposo, finché la ferita non fosse guarita, assegnando temporaneamente a Coniglio un altro agente. Harry aveva creduto di impazzire. Desiderava solo catturare quei bastardi, e rivedere il suo responsabile. Non poteva smettere di pensare alle dita di Coniglio sulla sua coscia.

«Mi stai lasciando qui fuori, al freddo» puntualizzò Malfoy.

Harry lo fece entrare «Non sono in vena» replicò, quando Malfoy fu dentro, e la porta si fu chiusa alle sue spalle.

«D’accordo.» Malfoy si tolse la sciarpa.

«Non ti voglio.»

«D’accordo» ripeté Malfoy. «Possiamo starcene seduti. Leggerò un libro. Andiamo di sopra. Ti prendo… qualcosa da bere?»

«No» disse Harry, e salì al piano di sopra.

Malfoy lo seguì in camera da letto, e un momento dopo lo stava baciando. Aveva il naso freddo e la bocca calda e, per alcuni lunghi istanti bagnati, tutto ciò a cui Harry riusciva a pensare era che si sentiva bene. Poi gli tornò in mente Coniglio, quello che aveva realizzato su di lui, e si allontanò. «Ti ho detto che non mi va» ribadì.

«D’accordo. » ripeté ancora Malfoy. «Permettimelo. Posso farti stare bene. Devi solo sdraiarti.» La sua bocca parlava lungo la gola di Harry, calda, umida, umana.

«No» insistette Harry, ma concesse a Malfoy di guidarlo e spingerlo seduto sul letto.

«Permettimelo Harry. Non dovrai preoccuparti di nulla.»

«Okay» rispose Harry stavolta. Malfoy gli tolse gli occhiali, e lo fece sdraiare. Poi si spogliò, tornò a letto e lo baciò. Le sue labbra si mossero sulla gola di Harry. Le sue dita fredde scivolarono sotto la maglietta di Harry, e la sollevarono fino a sfilarla.

«Voglio farti stare bene» disse Malfoy. «Voglio farti stare davvero bene.» Si chinò per catturare ancora la bocca di Harry, mentre le mani scendevano fra le gambe dell’altro, a calare la zip dei jeans. Abbassò lo sguardo, e tirò via anche gli slip di Harry.

Harry sibilò sorpreso e afferrò i polsi di Malfoy. «Fa’ piano» intimò.

«Cosa?» Malfoy si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore già gonfio, rivolgendo lo sguardo all’inguine di Harry.

«Tu vacci piano e basta» ribadì Harry, liberandogli i polsi.

E Malfoy fece piano, molto piano. Finì di sfilargli i pantaloni e parve sconvolto. «Che cosa sono?»

Harry quasi sorrise. «Sono quelli che i Babbani chiamano punti di sutura.»

Malfoy osservò la ferita da vicino. «Questi non sono punti Babbani.»

«No.» Harry si spostò.

Malfoy si chinò e toccò i punti delicatamente. «Come è successo?»

Harry quasi sorrise di nuovo. «Sono un Auror. Ricordi?»

«Fa male?»

Harry rabbrividì. «Ne ha fatto, quando sono stato colpito.»

Le dita di Malfoy si allontanarono dal taglio, sfiorando la lunghezza della ferita. «Nessuno dovrebbe mai farti del male» disse, sporgendosi a baciare i punti che l’attimo precedente le sue dita avevano lambito, e Harry dovette aspirare quanta più aria poteva, prima di scostarlo.

«Smettila» provò a fermarlo Harry.

«Ti ho fatto male?» chiese Malfoy.

«No» rispose Harry, e buttò fuori l’aria che aveva trattenuto.

«Allora lasciami fare. Starò attento. Ti prego.» Non attese risposta e riprese a tracciare con la bocca la ferita, e Harry era certo che non fosse una cosa propriamente igienica. Se si fosse beccato un’infezione, Coniglio si sarebbe infuriato, ma si sentiva bene, si sentiva… come se Malfoy si stesse prendendo cura di lui. Nessun altro avrebbe visto la ferita, Harry non lo avrebbe permesso. Non era in un punto visibile, perciò avrebbe indossato i suoi vestiti e finto di essere Harry Potter.

«Così va bene?» domandò Malfoy.

«Sì» replicò Harry, teso.

«Voglio farti stare meglio.»

Harry sbuffò una risata. «Conosci qualche incantesimo calmante?»

Malfoy si avvicinò e lo fissò, con occhi chiari e luminosi. «No.»

«Lo immaginavo.»

«Ma conosco questo.» Malfoy prese la bacchetta dalla veste sul pavimento, la puntò su Harry e poi su se stesso, lanciando gli incantesimi di protezione. Infine ne lanciò un altro contro di sé, che lo fece inarcare con un piccolo gemito.

«Figurati se quello non lo conoscevi» constatò Harry.

«Non ti piace?»

«Se non vuoi che sia io a prendermi il disturbo di prepararti…» ribatté Harry.

«Non devi preoccuparti di nulla.» Malfoy si sedette con molta attenzione sui fianchi di Harry, posizionandosi così da potersi abbassare sul cazzo di Harry. L’incantesimo aveva già provveduto a lubrificargli il culo, e l’uccello di Harry era duro fin da quando la lingua di Malfoy gli aveva leccato la cicatrice nel mezzo del petto. «Devi soltanto sdraiarti e ti farò stare così bene.»

«Voglio…» iniziò Harry.

«Lo so.» Malfoy gli premette una mano sul petto. «Sdraiati e guardami. Farò tutto io.» E un attimo dopo stava affondando sul cazzo di Harry. E davvero lo faceva stare bene, vedere Malfoy prenderlo in quel modo, vedersi entrare nel corpo di Malfoy, vedere il viso di Malfoy distorto dal piacere, mentre lo riempiva completamente.

Harry sussultò. L’incantesimo che Malfoy aveva usato per lubrificarsi in realtà non lo aveva allentato a sufficienza.

«Non muoverti» ordinò Malfoy, ansimando. «Rimani sdraiato.»

«Dannazione, Malfoy.» Le mani di Harry scorsero sulle cosce di Malfoy, intanto che lui si sollevava.

«Lascia che ti mostri, Harry» disse Malfoy, e si abbassò ancora, fino ad accogliere di nuovo tutto il cazzo di Harry nel suo buco stretto.

«Malfoy» ripeté Harry.

«Shh. Lascia che ti guidi.»

«Oh, Dio.» Ogni volta che Malfoy si impalava su di lui, Harry si sentiva come se lo stesse riempiendo da capo. «Ti prego.»

«Voglio prendermi cura di te. Lo voglio. Non hai idea di quanto lo abbia desiderato. E, adesso che posso, permettimi di farlo.»

«Malfoy.» A Harry quasi parve di soffocare. Era tutto stretto, e caldo… la pelle tesa della sua coscia pulsava, il suo cazzo riempiva il corpo di Malfoy, e il culo dell’altro se ne stava comodamente seduto sopra le sue palle. Anche gli occhi di Malfoy erano su di lui, inesorabili.

«Lo senti, Harry?» Il tono di Malfoy era rude. «Ti adatti perfettamente a me. Sei fatto per stare dentro di me.»

«Oh, Dio» disse Harry, muovendo le mani lungo le cosce di Malfoy, fino a poggiarle sui suoi fianchi. «Cavalcami, Malfoy. Forza, fallo.»

«Hai bisogno di me.» Finalmente, Malfoy permise a Harry di afferrargli saldamenti le anche, e di tirarlo di nuovo verso il basso. «Dimmi che hai bisogno di me.»

«Draco» gemette Harry.

La carne di Malfoy si aggrappava avidamente, mentre lui provava a rialzarsi lentamente. «Dimmi che hai bisogno di me.»

«Ho bisogno di te» ripeté Harry, con le mani che lasciavano lividi sui fianchi di Malfoy. «Ne ho bisogno.»

«Sono tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno» proseguì Malfoy, affondando in basso.

«Cristo, Draco.»

«Ci sarò sempre per te.» Malfoy prese la mano di Harry poggiata sulla sua coscia, e intrecciò le dita con quelle dell’altro. Era la prima volta che si tenevano per mano, e Malfoy strinse, forte. Le sue unghie si conficcarono nella cicatrice sul dorso della mano di Harry. «Io sono quello che è qui per te» aggiunse Malfoy.

«Draco» ansimò Harry, perché il suo cazzo premeva nel corpo di Malfoy, allargando e aprendogli la carne con una lenta spinta vischiosa, finché Harry sentì di aver trovato il suo posto, esattamente come Malfoy gli aveva detto.

«Dimmi che sono l’unico» riprese Malfoy. «Dimmi che sono l’unico.» Le unghie che ancora solcavano la mano di Harry. «Dillo.»

_Non devo dire bugie._

Harry liberò la mano dalla presa di Malfoy, e la serrò sui suoi fianchi. Lo tenne in una morsa dolorosa, e invertì le posizioni. Malfoy finì sul letto, con le gambe spalancate, un’espressione stupefatta, e Harry dentro il suo buco avido e contratto. La coscia di Harry continuava a pulsare, ma se anche i punti si fossero strappati, non gli sarebbe importato, perché adesso stava pompando forte nel corpo di Malfoy. «Sei l’unico» disse. «L’unico.» Malfoy gemette, e Harry lo disse di nuovo. «Che Dio ti maledica, Malfoy, ma sei l’unico.»

«Sì. Oh, Dio.» Malfoy si inarcò, con le braccia strette intorno al collo di Harry. «Fa’ l’amore con me, Harry» chiese, ed era esasperante perché l’unica cosa che invece Harry voleva era scoparlo. E, fino all’attimo precedente, era stato così sicuro che lo avrebbe fatto. Era stato certo che avrebbe mentito a Malfoy, dandogli la scopata della sua vita, invece la pressione agonizzante sulla carne umida di Malfoy, che si contraeva intorno al suo cazzo, rendeva l’altro folle ma, a quanto pareva, faceva impazzire anche Harry. E lo faceva impazzire abbastanza da indurlo a rispettare il desiderio di Malfoy, quando si avvolse a lui, sudato e bagnato, e domandò: «Fa’ l’amore con me».

«Malfoy.» Harry fremette e fece l’amore con lui, una spinta lenta e profonda dopo l’altra, tirandosi indietro per poi rientrare completamente in Malfoy. Avrebbe potuto raccontare a se stesso che lo stava facendo solo perché doveva prestare attenzione ai punti sulla coscia, che dolevano ancora, però era soprattutto per il modo in cui Malfoy si inarcava sotto di lui, il modo in cui le braccia di Malfoy erano rimaste salde sul suo collo, il modo in cui Malfoy gli disseminava la fronte di baci, soffermandosi sulla cicatrice a forma di saetta.

«Harry» disse Malfoy. «Harry, vienimi dentro. Ho bisogno che tu mi venga dentro, Harry. Dammi tutto.»

Harry fremette, e si chiese che cazzo ci fosse che non andava in Malfoy. Avrebbe solo voluto rispondergli:  _Malfoy, che cazzo c’è che non va in te?_ , ma quello che venne fuori fu: «Cristo, Malfoy. Voglio riempirti del mio sperma».

«Sì. Così. Proprio così.» Malfoy si inarcò. «Scopami come se mi amassi.»

 _È una stronzata_ , di nuovo Harry avrebbe voluto replicare, e invece rispose: «Dio, sto vendendo…».

«Ti amo» disse Malfoy.

E Harry venne perché era troppo confuso per non farlo, perché non capiva come fossero arrivati fin lì senza riuscire più a tornare indietro, e perché anche Malfoy stava venendo, con scatti selvaggi e irregolari. Per un attimo, Harry temette di avergli fatto male. Lo aveva penetrato violentemente alla fine… e Malfoy ora si dibatteva come se stesse annegando, come un animale in trappola. Poi si ricordò che era lui, quello con una gamba ferita, e tenne stretto Malfoy finché non si fu placato.

Harry si accasciò su di lui e, non appena il sudore cominciò ad asciugarsi, si chiese che cosa Malfoy avrebbe detto.

«La tua gamba.» La sua voce era dolce.

«È a posto» confermò Harry.

Malfoy provò ad allontanarlo. «Per favore. Non voglio farti male» e Harry rotolò via.

Il suo uccello uscì fuori da Malfoy, molle e bagnato. Harry non poté trattenere un sospiro.

Malfoy stava frugando da qualche parte, tra i vestiti, e Harry si chiese dove trovasse un briciolo di energia, ma subito avvertì un incantesimo che lo ripuliva. Sospirò di nuovo.

«Fammi vedere» disse Malfoy, e aprì le gambe di Harry.

Harry pensò che il suo cazzo non avrebbe retto, se Malfoy avesse voluto scopare ancora, Malfoy però stava semplicemente osservando i punti. Le sue mani carezzarono dolcemente la pelle rossa e gonfia intorno alla ferita. «È a posto, te l’ho detto» ripeté Harry.

«Sì» concordò Malfoy. «Sono punti resistenti.» Aveva dita fresche e leggere, che quasi solleticavano Harry.

«Chi è stato?»

Harry lo guardò accigliato. «Cosa?»

Malfoy era come sempre dopo il sesso: arrossato e pronto per un altro giro. «Chi ti ha ricucito?» domandò. Quando Harry lo fissò, incredulo, Malfoy passò le dita intorno ai punti, dove la carne pulsava. «Chi te lo ha fatto?»

«Cosa?» Harry non voleva pensare a chi glielo aveva fatto. In realtà, non voleva pensare affatto. «Sono un Auror. La gente attacca gli Auror.»

«No. Chi ti ha ricucito?»

Harry corrucciò la fronte. «E perché questi sarebbero affari tuoi?»

«Non lo sono. Non sono…» Malfoy allontanò immediatamente le dita, mettendosi seduto. «Non posso farlo.» La voce gli si impigliò in gola. «Non posso più farlo.»

Harry sbatté le palpebre. «Scopare?»

Malfoy lo guardò. «Fingere.»

Harry ripensò a come Malfoy gli aveva detto che lo amava. «Non è necessario fingere. Stiamo solo scopando» ribatté.

«Sì.» Malfoy rise, ma anche la risata gli si impigliò in gola, e suonò orribile.

«Puoi fare quello che vuoi» proseguì Harry.

«Intendi che posso venire qui a farmi scopare da te tutte le volte che voglio.»

«Non è quello che intendevo.» Harry si mise seduto. «Anche tu scopi me.»

«Non essere stupido, Harry.» Malfoy si alzò e prese a raccogliere i suoi vestiti.

«Non capisco» replicò Harry.

Malfoy si infilò i pantaloni e poi la camicia. Si voltò verso Harry, mentre iniziava ad allacciare i bottoni. «L’unica cosa che facciamo è scopare, e non ne posso più.»

«Non è l’unica cosa che facciamo» continuò Harry. Malfoy non rispose, ma non smise di allacciare i bottoni. «Litighiamo anche.» Quando Malfoy si spogliava era il momento per scopare. Quando Malfoy si rivestiva era il momento per litigare. Quando Malfoy era nudo, Harry non sapeva neanche che diavolo stesse succedendo, ma evitò saggiamente di esprimere quel pensiero ad alta voce. «Perché non l’hai detto, se volevi di più?»

Malfoy scattò. «Non credi che ci abbia provato?»

«Evidentemente non abbastanza.»

Malfoy gli piombò addosso, con la camicia ancora aperta sul davanti. «Proprio non ci arrivi? Questo sono io. Questo è parte di ciò che sono. Sono suscettibile, acido, impaziente. Ho provato a essere carino con te per almeno due ore di fila, ed ecco che cosa è successo: mi sono  _stufato_.»

Harry per un po’ non parlò. «Potremmo cambiare.»

Malfoy rise di nuovo. Stavolta non fu una risata soffocata, anche se certo non poteva definirsi un suono allegro. «Harry, tu non vuoi cambiare. Io credevo di poter cambiare… Lo pensavo davvero, ma ora non voglio fare più di quanto abbia già fatto. Neppure per provare a renderti orgoglioso.»

«Malfoy» cominciò Harry, poi però non seppe come proseguire.

«Mentivo a me stesso. Credevo… credevo di poterti dimostrare di essere cambiato. Pensavo che avresti compreso  _chi sono_ … chi sono veramente. Pensavo… pensavo che saresti venuto nel mio appartamento. Ma non lo farai mai, e nemmeno io voglio più venire da te.»

Harry continuava a sentire un rumore, simile a quello di qualcosa che si infrange, solo che non era nella stanza, era nella sua testa. E ancora non capiva perché fosse tanto importante. «Stavamo soltanto cazzeggiando» fu tutto quello che riuscì a ribattere.

Malfoy sorrise. Sorrise e lo scrutò come se provasse pena per lui. «So che ne eri convinto e mi dispiace, ma fingevo.»

E poi se ne era andato, e Harry era solo.

 

 

*

**III**

*

 

La quarantunesima, la quarantaduesima e la quarantatreesima volta che Harry lavorò con Coniglio furono un incubo.

La coscia di Harry era guarita, o almeno lo era abbastanza da permettergli di tornare in servizio. All’altezza del taglio, però, continuava ad avvertire l’ombra di un dolore pulsante, di cui non aveva parlato a nessuno. Harry sospettava che in parte fosse dovuto al ricordo dell’odore di dittamo, e alla carezza calda delle mani di Coniglio che ancora lo faceva stare male, e in parte al pensiero delle labbra di Malfoy. A quel punto, Harry aveva smesso del tutto di fare supposizioni.

Malfoy intanto era sparito.

Coniglio gli aveva domandato cosa non andasse, ma la brusca reazione di Harry era stata sufficiente a farlo desistere. In qualunque maniera Coniglio si sentisse, non avrebbe mai potuto comprendere quanto fosse dura, senza il sesso. Prima di Malfoy, Harry non era più tanto interessato al sesso. Sfogava tutta la frustrazione nel lavoro, e gli bastava il brivido della lotta, di un inseguimento, del riuscire a sfuggire ai nemici, per esaurire ogni energia, liberando l’aggressività repressa.

Durante Malfoy, aveva il suo lavoro e, non appena gli era consentito rincasare, Draco ad attenderlo per sfogarsi una seconda volta. Il modo in cui scopavano, il modo in cui si avvolgevano l’uno intorno all’altro, le cose che si dicevano… Harry seppelliva tutta la tensione e l’insoddisfazione in profondità, nel corpo di Malfoy, spingendo violentemente finché non veniva travolto dall’orgasmo. Aveva usato Malfoy, e solo ora si rendeva conto di come farlo gli avesse reso più sopportabile il tempo trascorso con Coniglio.

Dopo Malfoy, si sentiva come se non ci fosse più nulla. Non c’era mai abbastanza azione sul lavoro, né un’alternativa da sfruttare come valvola di sfogo, e ogni volta che Coniglio si misurava con lui, o lo scherniva, o si dimostrava più bravo, Harry continuava a desiderare qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto avere. Ma il peggio era che Coniglio si comportava come sempre, come se nulla fosse cambiato… e infatti nulla era cambiato, tranne per il fatto che Malfoy non c’era più. Eppure, ogni tanto, Harry sorprendeva Coniglio a fissarlo, quasi avesse compreso tutto. Quelli erano i momenti più brutti, perché gli occhi di Coniglio erano carichi di pietà.

Poi, poco prima della quarantaquattresima missione di Harry con Coniglio, anche Coniglio lo lasciò.

Si erano incontrati poco fuori Londra. Infatti, sebbene la sede del Dipartimento fosse ufficialmente all’interno del Ministero, alcuni agenti erano stati al Nono Livello solo per scegliere la forma, operando in seguito in tutto il mondo. Persino Harry, quando lavorava, non era praticamente mai a Londra.

Vide Coniglio in un albergo appena più decente di quelli che frequentavano di solito, ma sempre disperatamente Babbano. Coniglio aveva già incantato il bollitore elettrico, quando Harry entrò, e il cavo inutilizzato pendeva inerte sul pavimento. Un giornale magico era aperto sul tavolo.

Harry riteneva che lo avesse convocato lì per discutere dei progressi compiuti nel caso delle bacchette. Era convinto che il Dipartimento avesse trovato un indizio utile, analizzando nel Pensatoio i suoi ricordi dell’incontro di Morchenko. Probabilmente, lo scopo della riunione era informarne Harry, e pianificare con Coniglio la mossa successiva. Coniglio però versò il tè e disse: «Sono stato riassegnato».

La tazza di Harry si rovesciò sul tavolo. «Cosa?»

Coniglio non smise di versare il tè nella sua. «Sono stato riassegnato.»

«Cosa?» ripeté Harry. «Ma… Dove?»

Coniglio evitò di incrociare il suo sguardo. «È un’informazione riservata.»

«È… Ha a che fare con Morchenko?» chiese Harry.

«No. Non è… non è niente del genere.»

Harry scosse la testa. «Non possono dividerci.»

«Sì che possono» rispose Coniglio.

«Non possono. Io…»

«Perché non dovrebbero?» Anche la tazza di Coniglio si rovesciò. «Solo perché vuoi scoparmi a tutti i costi? Datti una calmata, Merlo.» Coniglio non gli aveva mai parlato con quel tono, e Harry rimase fermo a fissarlo. «Scusa.» Coniglio sollevò una mano, massaggiandosi una spalla. Dalla smorfia sul suo volto, Harry suppose che facesse male anche a lui. Perché, d’un tratto, il pensiero che potesse non provare nulla era divenuto insopportabile. «Non avrei dovuto metterla in questi termini» riprese Coniglio, con calma.

Harry lanciò un incantesimo di pulizia sul tavolo. «Credevo che per te fosse lo stesso.»

Coniglio si alzò, e si allontanò da Harry. «Non ti ho mai incoraggiato» disse piano.

«E nonostante questo,» anche Harry si alzò, facendosi più vicino «pensavo che per te fosse lo stesso.» Poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Coniglio, e strinse delicatamente finché Coniglio si voltò.

Coniglio non lo guardò negli occhi, ma posò lo sguardo sulle labbra di Harry. «Non ho mai voluto che accadesse» sussurrò.

Harry avrebbe potuto baciarlo. Sapeva che in quel momento avrebbe potuto baciarlo, e che, per quell’unica volta, Coniglio non si sarebbe sottratto. Harry invece lo lasciò andare. Un bacio avrebbe soltanto peggiorato la situazione. «Dove ti hanno riassegnato?» chiese di nuovo.

«Non mi è permesso dirtelo» replicò Coniglio. Harry annuì, abbassando lo sguardo e, questa volta, fu Coniglio ad avvicinarsi… lui che manteneva sempre una distanza ragionevole. «Sai che se mi fosse concesso te lo direi.»

«È… una riassegnazione permanente?» Coniglio scosse la testa. «Oh, Dio». Harry si accasciò, sollevato. Allungò una mano, e Coniglio si ritrasse.

«Non toccarmi, ti prego.»

«Scusa» proseguì Harry. Non sapeva più che farci, con quelle mani. «Lo capisco se non provi per me quello che io sento per...»

« _Harry_ » cominciò Coniglio, e si fermò.

Per un istante, anche tutto il resto parve fermarsi con lui, e Harry non avvertì più nulla. Poi, poco a poco, si rese conto che niente si era fermato, nemmeno Coniglio, che adesso sembrava davvero triste, né il traffico che ancora scorreva fuori, o il cuore di Harry che continuava a battere. Si domandò se Coniglio avesse sempre pensato a lui come a Harry.

«Non posso» continuò Coniglio, ma non specificò cos’era, che non poteva fare. «Questa nuova missione… è importante.»

«Allora perché non lavorarci insieme?»

Coniglio scosse la testa. «Posso occuparmene soltanto io.»

«Di che stai parlando? Sono il migliore.»

Coniglio rise, di una risata sorpresa. E lo faceva così raramente che a Harry venne da sorridere, sebbene Coniglio stesse ridendo di lui. «Sei davvero un arrogante figlio di puttana.»

«È l’unica cosa in cui sono bravo.»

«Nell’essere tanto pieno di te?»

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Sai cosa intendo.»

Coniglio annuì. «Sì.» Pareva volersi avvicinare, ma non osava.

Harry andò alla finestra e, per un po’, se ne stette a osservare il caotico via vai londinese. «Hai paura?»

Al suo posto Harry non lo avrebbe ammesso, ma Coniglio non era tipo da eludere una domanda del genere. «Non della missione» rispose, dopo una pausa e con tono cauto.

Harry aggrottò la fronte. «Di cosa allora?»

Coniglio si accostò, in piedi accanto a Harry. Entrambi guardavano fuori dalla finestra. «Ho paura di perdere» disse, nell’attimo in cui alcune gocce di pioggia cominciarono a picchiettare sui vetri.

«Non perderai» ribatté Harry.

«Io… Grazie.» Scrutò la pioggia per qualche minuto. «Potrei aver già perso più di quanto possa sopportare.»

«Come?» Harry gli rivolse un’occhiata.

«Niente. È una questione personale.»

Coniglio sembrava sfinito ed emaciato. Così insignificante, se paragonato a Malfoy. Harry però amava tutto di lui, intuendo la persona che si nascondeva dietro la forma. «Coniglio.» La voce di Harry era bassa e intensa. Avrebbe voluto catturare e stringere la mano di Coniglio ma, se lo avesse fatto, le cose sarebbero certamente peggiorate. «Posso aiutarti, se sei nei guai.»

«Sì… Lo so.»

«Devi soltanto chiedere.»

Il naso di Coniglio fremette nel suo tipico modo. «Un biglietto gratis per le Bahamas non mi dispiacerebbe» rispose alla fine, con tono più leggero.

«E se rimarrai ferito,» proseguì Harry «sappi che verrò a cercarti».

«Speriamo che non accada.»

«Questa missione… C’è la possibilità che…»

«Starò bene. E, per favore, abbi pietà dei miei nemici, qualora dovessero farmi del male.»

Harry sbuffò. «Pietà? È una cosa da te?»

«No. Ma è da te.»

Harry guardò la pioggia, e si chiese se sarebbe riuscito a mostrare pietà. Era difficile sentirsi misericordiosi, di fronte all’eventualità di perdere Coniglio. Si domandò anche se Hermione avrebbe capito, se il mondo avrebbe capito, nel caso in cui non lo avesse fatto. Nemmeno lui aveva capito, a diciassette anni, quando si era semplicemente ritrovato a non avere scelta. «Non farti ferire» fu l’unica cosa che disse.

Il naso di Coniglio fremette di nuovo. «Starò via due mesi. Nel frattempo, lavorerai con Artiglio.»

La pioggia scivolava in lunghi rivoli sui vetri. «Voglio stare con te.»

«Artiglio ti piace.»

«Ma non è te» insistette Harry, fissando il riflesso di Coniglio sul vetro.

«Sì. Be’.» Coniglio sorrise, di un vero sorriso stavolta. «Nessuno è me.»

 

*

 

Mentre Coniglio era lontano per la sua missione speciale, Harry riprese a lavorare con Artiglio.

Artiglio aveva terminato il periodo di aspettativa circa due mesi prima, e lui e Harry avevano ritrovato presto il consueto affiatamento. In passato, non avevano mai seguito un caso lungo e impegnativo, come quello del carico di bacchette su cui Harry aveva indagato con Coniglio, ma si erano occupati di tante piccole operazioni di secondaria importanza, che avevano comunque concluso con successo, in perfetta sintonia. Coniglio aveva ragione, Harry aveva amato lavorare con Artiglio, e continuava a farlo. Artiglio era affabile e collaborare con lui facile, proprio come Harry ricordava. Per quanto non stessero investigando sulle bacchette – e Harry sospettava che fosse tutto dovuto alla riassegnazione di Coniglio – avevano comunque fatto dei passi avanti nella localizzazione di una sfera di cristallo rubata al Dipartimento, e dato un giro di vite al mercato nero delle uova di drago.

Il lavoro quindi procedeva bene. Soltanto non era più lo stesso.

A Harry mancava Coniglio. Gli mancavano le battute astute di Coniglio, e il suo tono distaccato quando parlava. Gli mancava come aveva sempre intuito con esattezza cosa Harry stesse per fare, e pianificato nel dettaglio ogni azione. E anche se Harry non aveva mai seguito nessuno dei suoi piani, gli mancavano ugualmente. Gli mancava Coniglio che stilava i rapporti. E gli mancava il suo tè.

Ma gli mancava anche tornare a casa da una missione e scopare a morte Draco Malfoy.

Coniglio e Malfoy erano entrati nella sua vita in momenti diversi e, ovviamente, per ragioni differenti, Harry però non riusciva a non pensare a come, nell’arco di un paio di settimane, avesse perso le due persone più importanti della sua vita. Aveva avuto Coniglio in modi che reputava fondamentali. Coniglio era qualcuno con cui lavorare, qualcuno di cui fidarsi. A volte non vedevano le cose alla stessa maniera, eppure Coniglio comprendeva la strada che Harry aveva scelto e, alla fine, i loro obiettivi erano sostanzialmente identici.

Solo che Coniglio non era mai stato quello da cui rincasare. Non era mai stato quello che Harry poteva toccare, o stringere, o baciare. Non era nemmeno mai stato quello con cui parlare della sua vita personale. Aveva creduto che non contasse, perché in fondo il Dipartimento era la sua vita. Era il rumore di Coniglio che preparava il tè, o di loro due che scrivevano un rapporto in un silenzio complice, o scherzavano mentre monitoravano gli incantesimi di sorveglianza lanciati sui sospettati. Erano queste le cose che per Harry sapevano di casa.

Adesso, però, Harry aveva capito di volere di più. E con Coniglio non avrebbe mai potuto avere di più. Da Malfoy, al contrario, avrebbe potuto avere di più, però aveva rovinato tutto.

Malfoy era indubbiamente sarcastico e vanesio, e non aveva niente in comune con Harry. Tutto ciò che di buono aveva fatto nella vita, lo aveva fatto esclusivamente per se stesso, non perché pensava che fosse giusto, o perché gli importava diventare una persona migliore. Sotto certi aspetti, era ancora il bambino viziato di sempre ma, nonostante questo, aveva voluto con Harry qualcosa di meno superficiale. E Harry si domandò quanto fosse profondo questo suo desiderio.

Una o due volte – più di una o due volte – Harry si era rigirato fra le mani l’indirizzo del camino di Malfoy, chiedendosi cosa l’altro si fosse davvero aspettato da lui, e se avesse sofferto, o se stesse ancora soffrendo. Poi gli erano giunti i soliti pettegolezzi, su Malfoy e le ragazze del calendario per i Kneazle – Febbraio, Aprile e Maggio per la precisione –, e non aveva mai infilato la testa nel camino per chiamarlo.

Malfoy intanto aveva fatto una pubblicità natalizia per un profumo per maghi, il cui ricavato era servito a costruire un monumento in memoria dei caduti in guerra.

E Harry aveva provato a dedicarsi a quelle cose normali che gli altri si aspettavano da lui: era stato da Ron e Hermione più spesso di quanto non avesse fatto nei mesi precedenti. Aveva visto Teddy, ed era uscito persino a fare compere con Luna. Dopo la serata di gala al Ministero, non aveva osato avventurarsi di nuovo fra la gente, ma raramente Luna si trovava in città, così Harry si era sentito in dovere di trascorrere con lei almeno un po’ di tempo, pur vergognandosi del fatto che ormai avvertiva come un obbligo i momenti spesi in compagnia degli amici.

Si bloccò di colpo a Diagon Alley, quando notò il cartellone pubblicitario che occupava l’intera facciata dei Talenti di Taliesin, un negozio esclusivo divenuto simbolo dell’alta moda per maghi. La foto ritraeva Malfoy in bianco e nero, con indosso soltanto un paio di pantaloni. L’acqua gli scorreva dai capelli, scivolando lungo il corpo. Malfoy aveva donato anche quei proventi ai Kneazle Bisognosi.

«Non passiamo di qui» disse Harry.

Luna fissò il cartellone. «Perché no?»

Harry si sforzò di non guardare la pubblicità. Continuava a pensare a come Malfoy appariva sopra di lui, alla sua espressione concentrata quando dolcemente – sempre dolcemente – si faceva largo nel suo corpo. «Passiamo da un’altra parte» ribadì.

Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che le sue proteste avrebbero invece spinto Luna ad avvicinarsi. Aveva addirittura piegato la testa all’indietro, poiché da quella distanza non poteva cogliere Malfoy nella sua interezza. «Credo sia davvero bello» commentò.

«Non riesco nemmeno a capire cosa stia tentando di pubblicizzare.»

«È una pubblicità della pubblicità, no?» Luna portava un paio di scarpe con la fibbia e, con le mani infilate nel suo manicotto viola e la testa all’indietro, sembrava quasi un’educanda. Harry iniziò a sentirsi molto sporco. «Ed è indubbiamente sorprendente» aggiunse.

«Perché in bianco e nero, tanto per dirne una?»

«Hai mai parlato con lui?» Pareva quasi che Luna si stesse rivolgendo direttamente a Malfoy. «Dopo i processi, voglio dire.»

Malfoy con le ginocchia sulle sue spalle, mentre Harry affondava dentro di lui, e diceva cose come  _ho bisogno di te_  e  _non fermarti, ti prego, non fermarti_. «Sì» fu tutto quello che Harry rispose.

«Che cosa ha detto?»

«Niente.» Harry distolse lo sguardo. «Ha… ha detto che niente era cambiato.»

Luna continuò a scrutare Malfoy, con un’espressione simile a quella che riservava ai Thestral, o ai Gorgosprizzi, e a tutte le altre creature che neppure esistevano. E Harry riusciva a capirla appieno. Riprese anche lui a osservare la foto, smise di sentirsi sporco e iniziò a pensare che anche Malfoy non poteva essere reale.

«Credo sia un modello» proseguì Luna.

«E ti è bastato guardarlo per arrivarci?» replicò Harry, sentendosi un po’ scontroso.

Luna si voltò. «Non intendevo in quel senso.»

Aveva dei lineamenti elfici, era bionda e adorabile, e tutto quello che Harry voleva fare era guardare la foto, ma le voltò le spalle. «Cosa intendevi?»

«Sapevi che Draco Malfoy ha le lentiggini sulla schiena?»

Harry la squadrò appena. Sulla schiena di Malfoy non c’erano lentiggini. L’aveva vista nuda un buon numero di volte. Era liscia, pallida, spigolosa, eppure non tagliente. Era candida e… perfetta, come un pezzo di sapone.

Forse Luna parlava di lentiggini immaginarie, come i Gorgosprizzi, o invisibili, come i Thestral, o forse… «Malfoy non ha le lentiggini» ribatté.

Luna inclinò la testa. «Come lo sai?»

Harry scrollò le spalle. «Non lo so.» Guardò ancora la foto. «Scommetto che suo padre non è d’accordo» disse.

Anche Luna studiò meglio l’enorme immagine di Malfoy. «Ce n’era un’altra, su una rivista, dove pubblicizzava una linea di biancheria intima. È stato qualche anno fa, per l’Ente a favore della Magia Ecosostenibile. L’hai vista anche tu?»

Diagon Alley quel giorno era molto affollata, e Harry non riusciva più a respirare. «No.»

«Era davvero bella. Posso prestartela, se vuoi.»

«Luna» iniziò Harry, e qualcuno lo urtò. Dovette avvicinarsi alla gigantografia di Malfoy per rimanere in piedi. «Luna, perché conservi una pubblicità con Draco Malfoy in biancheria intima?»

Luna si strinse nelle spalle. «È bella. Vogliamo andare?» Qualcun altro li spintonò, e Harry e Luna ripresero a camminare. «È vergognoso che tu debba indossare un travestimento» aggiunse alla fine, quando raggiunsero un angolo della strada più tranquillo.

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non parlarne a voce così alta.»

«Scusa. Volevo solo dire che è un peccato che nessuno possa vedere le lentiggini sulla tua schiena.»

«Non ci sono lentiggini sulla mia schiena.»

«Oh» esclamò Luna. «Be’, è un peccato anche quello.»

La situazione stava diventando insostenibile. Diagon Alley era troppo affollata, e c’erano le foto di Malfoy, e Luna era più strana del solito. Harry si vergognò di se stesso, non appena formulò quell’ultimo pensiero. «Non c’è niente di male, nel non avere le lentiggini» disse.

«Immagino di no» proseguì Luna, ma non pareva convinta. «Credi che se non fossi stato Harry Potter…»

«Luna!»

«Scusa. Credi che se non fossi stato chi sei, avresti fatto una pubblicità per una linea di biancheria intima?»

«Cosa? No. Non mi interessa fare nessuna…» La guardò seccato per un momento. «Stai dicendo che mi vorresti in una pubblicità di… di…»

«Biancheria intima?» Luna sorrise, e si fermò nel mezzo della strada. «No. Sono sicura che staresti benissimo, ma non è necessario. Mi domandavo solo cosa avresti fatto, se avessi avuto una seconda possibilità.»

«Ho avuto una seconda possibilità.»

Luna osservò la confusione che regnava a Diagon Alley. «Cosa?»

«Ho avuto una seconda possibilità.» Anche Harry osservava la strada, c’erano gufi che volavano, e nastri colorati che scoppiavano per aria accanto a Fortebraccio. Tornò a rivolgersi a Luna. «La Maledizione che Uccide mi ha colpito due volte, lo sai.»

«Sì, lo so. Intendevo…» Luna riprese a guardare la strada. «E se non ti avesse mai colpito?»

Sembrava triste, allo stesso modo in cui anche Hermione e Ginny erano parse tristi, e allo stesso modo in cui appariva triste Ron, quando tutti gli chiedevano perché Harry continuasse a vivere da solo.

 

*

 

Una settimana dopo, Malfoy si presentò alla porta del numero 12. Era tardi, e grondava acqua, proprio come nell’immagine della pubblicità, anche se indossava una giacca e una cravatta. Avrebbe dovuto avere anche un cappotto, pensò Harry di sfuggita, vedendolo rabbrividire. Era quasi inverno, e non pareva voler smettere di piovere.

Malfoy era più bello che in quella stupida foto, ma appariva ancora in bianco e nero, quasi che la pioggia avesse lavato via i colori da lui, rendendolo persino più pallido. La camicia bagnata era talmente incollata al suo corpo da disegnarvi sopra linee lunghe e sottili, di un bianco traslucido. Al di sotto, si intuiva appena l’accenno di una tonalità più calda.

«Cosa…?» domandò Harry, troppo sconvolto per trovare di meglio da dire.

Malfoy alzò gli occhi. «Hai detto che mi avresti aiutato.»

Il mondo si inclinò, e Harry ricordò improvvisamente Malfoy nella sua cucina, che non intendeva preparare il tè. Coniglio… Aveva detto a Coniglio che lo avrebbe… aiutato… e il mondo si raddrizzò di nuovo perché, anni prima, quando Malfoy era stato arrestato, lo aveva detto anche a lui.

_Ti avrebbero aiutato, se lo avessi chiesto._

«Vieni dentro» lo invitò Harry, e spalancò la porta. Malfoy entrò, sgocciolando sul pavimento. E rimase lì, tremante come un gatto mezzo annegato, inerte mentre subiva le urla di Walburga. «Che cosa è successo? Perché sei…» Harry fece un gesto impotente. Ma Malfoy non accennava a muoversi, né smetteva di tremare, così lanciò un incantesimo asciugante. «Vieni» aggiunse, prendendolo per mano. Malfoy lo seguì, lasciando piccole scie d’acqua dietro di sé.

Malfoy era lì. Harry sentì il petto fargli male, tanto era il sollievo che provava. Non sapeva che cosa ci facesse lì, né quale ragione lo avesse ricondotto in quello stato sulla sua soglia. Ma non gli importava, lui era  _lì_.

Raggiunsero il bagno al piano di sopra, e Harry lo lasciò andare. «Devi fare una doccia» gli suggerì, e cominciò a spogliarlo.

Malfoy annuì e prese ad aiutarlo, con le dita intorpidite dal freddo. Harry pensò che avrebbe dovuto lanciare un incantesimo riscaldante, ma aveva dimenticato la bacchetta di sotto. Le sue mani si muovevano in maniera terribilmente goffa: era terrorizzato, terrorizzato che, se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, Malfoy sarebbe semplicemente svanito.

Aspetto che Malfoy togliesse anche i pantaloni, e si avvicinò alla doccia per assicurarsi che l’acqua fosse alla giusta temperatura. «Puoi entrare» disse, quando Malfoy ebbe finito di spogliarsi.

Un attimo dopo era sotto il getto bollente, e Harry non aveva idea di cosa fare, così scese al piano inferiore per recuperare la bacchetta.

Era la sua occasione. Harry ne era consapevole. Con Coniglio non avrebbe mai avuto quello che voleva. E se avesse continuato a desiderarlo non lo avrebbe avuto neppure con Malfoy… ma avrebbe comunque avuto qualcosa.  _Questo_  era quello che poteva avere, ed era meglio di nulla… anche se era Malfoy. Anche se litigavano dopo ogni scopata.

Harry capì che lo voleva. Lo voleva lo stesso.

Prese la bacchetta e tornò al piano di sopra. Malfoy era ancora sotto la doccia, immobile, inespressivo, con l’acqua che gli scorreva addosso incessantemente. Non si era spostato di un millimetro, da che lo aveva lasciato. Harry entrò nella doccia.

Malfoy si voltò. «Ti bagnerai i vestiti.»

«Non mi interessa» rispose Harry, e lo prese tra le braccia.

Per un lungo momento, Malfoy rimase rigido. Poi si accasciò contro di lui, aggrappandosi alla camicia di Harry e inzuppandola completamente. Harry lo strinse più forte, e Malfoy tremò di nuovo, mentre l’acqua si riversava su di loro.

«Ho provato a starti lontano» cominciò finalmente Malfoy. «Ci ho provato.»

Harry gli baciò i capelli, e una tempia, assaggiando l’acqua che gli colava sul viso. «Non devi più farlo» replicò.

Le mani di Malfoy si aprivano e si chiudevano sull’orlo della camicia di Harry. «Non ne ho nessuna intenzione. Mi arrendo.»

«Che cosa è successo? Lascia che ti aiuti.»

Malfoy rabbrividì. «Non ce la faccio da solo.»

«Non sei solo» disse Harry. «Qualunque cosa sia, io sono qui. Sono qui.» Lo baciò di nuovo, su uno zigomo, lungo la mascella, finché lentamente scivolò in ginocchio, guardandolo dal basso. «Sono qui.»

Malfoy gli restituì lo sguardò, con occhi grigi come lapidi. Le sue dita affondarono fra i capelli di Harry.

Non era ancora duro, e la vista dell’uccello morbido e rosa di Malfoy riempì Harry di una tenerezza disperata. Ne baciò la lunghezza solo con le labbra. Provò a esprimergli quanto fosse grato, così grato, per il suo ritorno. Poi usò la lingua, con tocchi delicati che intendevano mostrargli che era lì per aiutarlo, se mai ne avesse avuto bisogno, che per lui ci sarebbe stato, come due persone dovrebbero esserci l’una per l’altra.

Harry si colmò del suo profumo, dell’odore pulito dell’acqua, del calore dell’intimità di Malfoy, del sapore della sua eccitazione crescente. Harry voleva stargli vicino, così vicino. E, quando lo prese in bocca, desiderò essergli ancora più vicino. Sembrava talmente giusto, riempirsi di un sapore tanto umano, della sensazione di un’altra persona, intima e privata dentro di lui, e tutta per loro. Pensò che se quello era il massimo che avrebbe potuto avere, allora sarebbe stato abbastanza.

Le mani di Malfoy strattonarono con decisione i capelli di Harry, le nocche che fregavano sulla pelle. Non faceva che ripetere: «Ti prego».

Quando venne, Harry inghiottì tutto quello che poteva. Ripulì l’uccello di Malfoy con la lingua, dolcemente, intanto che l’acqua continuava a scorrere. Alla fine si alzò e attirò Malfoy a sé. «Resta» disse, e Malfoy rispose che sarebbe rimasto.

Dormirono insieme nel letto di Harry, e Harry sognò Coniglio.

 

*

 

Quando Harry si svegliò, sentì istintivamente la presenza dell’altro accanto a sé, nel letto. Malfoy si era allontanato, ma era lì, che dava le spalle a Harry. Le lenzuola bianche gli coprivano le gambe, avvolte intorno ai fianchi, e lasciavano esposta la schiena. Era una bella schiena, come Harry ricordava, che terminava con un collo lungo e sottile, e la massa di quei capelli quasi bianchi.

Poi Harry le notò: le lentiggini c’erano sul serio.

Non le aveva mai viste prima, era sicuro che se ne sarebbe accorto. Erano almeno un centinaio di puntini minuscoli colorati dal sole, e solo lievemente più scuri rispetto al resto della schiena di Malfoy. Probabilmente, Malfoy le camuffava con un incantesimo e, sapere che nascondeva le sue lentiggini, in qualche modo spezzò il cuore di Harry.

Harry lo toccò. Con i polpastrelli sfiorò quei puntini, uno a uno. Poi li baciò, posandovi le labbra ancora e ancora.

Malfoy emise un ronzio basso, e si voltò. Un istante dopo, Harry lo stava baciando. Baciava la sua bocca calda, le sue labbra accoglienti, che Malfoy aprì subito per lui. Quelle labbra ancora impigrite dal sonno. Fu il bacio più profondo e disordinato che Harry avesse mai dato. Gli si accostò sotto le lenzuola.

Malfoy emanava un tenue tepore ed era così vicino. Era sesso mattutino, Harry realizzò, quello che stavano per fare. Non ne avevano ancora avuto l’occasione perché solitamente Malfoy arrivava nel pomeriggio. E dopo litigavano, e Malfoy non rimaneva mai per la notte.

«Malfoy.» Harry gli baciò la mascella, e la gola, finché non trovò ciò che stava cercando. Assaggiò il suo palpito, sentì il sangue scorrergli nelle vene, e il tonfo sordo del cuore.

Le mani di Malfoy si seppellirono tra i capelli di Harry, scompigliandoli ancora e ancora. «Ho sognato tutto questo» sussurrò.

Harry gli baciò di nuovo il collo. «È reale.»

 

*

 

La quinta volta che Harry lavorò con Artiglio, dopo la riassegnazione di Coniglio, si occuparono di un traffico di creature esotiche. Era una missione importante perché le creature magiche potevano essere pericolose… oppure senzienti e allora si trattava di vera e propria schiavitù. Eppure, Harry era ansioso di poter tornare a indagare sulle bacchette truccate. Come di certo stava ancora facendo Coniglio, Harry ne era sicuro. Tuttavia, il Dipartimento non sembrava pensare che Harry potesse essergli d’aiuto. Gli era stato affidato un unico incarico connesso all’indagine sulle bacchette, e cioè il posizionamento di nuovi incantesimi di sorveglianza su Philip Claret.

«Rassegnati, non fai più parte del caso» gli disse Artiglio, quando Harry si lamentò della situazione per l’ennesima volta.

«Ma so dove si trova la base di Morchenko» replicò Harry. «E forse potrei riuscire a mettergli addosso un altro incantesimo localizzante.»

Artiglio scoppiò a ridere. «Stai pensando di sedurlo, eh? Vedo che non sei cambiato affatto.» Harry ebbe un sussulto che Artiglio notò immediatamente. Lo osservò con curiosità. «Non negarlo, Merlo. Hai sempre usato quella tattica per ottenere ciò che volevi.»

«Ci sono altri modi» ribatté Harry, e pensò a Malfoy.

«Ho toccato un tasto dolente?» La voce di Artiglio era allegra, i suoi occhi però lo scrutavano, vigili.

Harry scosse la testa. «Morchenko e la Kozić sono la chiave di tutto. E sappiamo abbastanza su di loro per poter intervenire.»

Artiglio si strinse nelle spalle. «Sono solo spacciatori di bacchette, non sanno nulla.»

«Se anche fossero dei semplici spacciatori,» continuò Harry «sono vicini al fabbricante di bacchette quanto lo è Claret. Claret non è altro che un intermediario.»

«Sì» acconsentì Artiglio, con tono accomodante. «Ma comunque è stato lui a rivendere le bacchette nel Regno Unito.»

«Questa non è una novità» rispose Harry. «Il Dipartimento potrebbe incastrarlo girando le prove al Ministero della Magia in Belgio.» Scosse la testa. «Ma quello che vogliono è arrivare ai fabbricanti, e per farlo è necessario passare attraverso Morchenko e la Kozić. Dammi retta.»

Artiglio gli rivolse un sorriso furbo. «Che tipa è questa Kozić, eh? Credi che potrei piacerle?»

Harry scosse di nuovo la testa, e sorrise. Artiglio era il solito incorreggibile, quando si trattava di donne, e Harry non riuscì a non pensare a Coniglio, così indifferente a chiunque nel corso di una missione… tranne a Bruno e Marietta.

Tranne a lui.

Harry si sentì in colpa verso Coniglio. La mattina successiva alla sera in cui Malfoy era tornato da lui, bagnato fradicio e tremante, erano stati insieme in un modo… che assomigliava talmente tanto al fare l’amore. E dopo non avevano litigato. Harry gli aveva preparato il caffè – perché a Malfoy non piaceva il tè, ricordò – e poi Malfoy gli aveva parlato di suo padre.

Era nel tavolo in cucina, seduto al posto che era stato di Sirius. A quel tavolo su cui Harry lo aveva scopato a morte non molto tempo prima. Le sue lunghe dita eleganti avevano avvolto la tazza di caffè, da cui non aveva preso neppure un sorso. Aveva invece iniziato a raccontare, con quel tono incolore che usava sempre quando menzionava il passato.

Harry aveva bevuto il suo caffè, in silenzio. In precedenza, se Malfoy discuteva di quelle stesse cose, Harry cercava di consolarlo. Di rassicurarlo, ribadendo quanto Lucius Malfoy fosse una persona orribile, o quanta poca importanza avesse in fondo la villa, o la sua condizione di Purosangue, o la sua posizione sociale. Ma quello che Harry non aveva capito era quanto Malfoy ne fosse già consapevole. E glielo aveva anche detto, quel giorno al pub, quando si era scusato per tutto ciò che aveva fatto, per la persona che era stato. Malfoy lo sapeva perfettamente, solo che continuava a starci male.

Dunque Malfoy parlò e, per la prima volta, Harry si sforzò di ascoltare. Non lo giudicò, né gli mostro comprensione, bevve semplicemente il suo caffè e ascoltò.

«Ti ho creduto» esordì Malfoy, con voce atona. «Il giorno del mio arresto. Quando hai detto che potevo cambiare. Ti ho creduto e ho tentato.»

«Lo so» rispose Harry.

«Ma non c’era nulla che potessi fare per rimediare davvero. Non sono una persona altruista. Non mi viene spontaneo essere… gentile.» Harry pensò che, nei suoi confronti, Malfoy era stato fin troppo gentile, quando aveva provato a ricominciare da capo con lui, ma non disse nulla e continuò a sorseggiare il suo caffè. «Ho dovuto trovare qualcosa in cui avrei potuto  _essere_  bravo… solo che stavolta lo sarei stato schierandomi dalla parte giusta.»

«Non mi importa cosa fai» ribadì Harry.

Malfoy stava fissando il tavolo. Alzò lo sguardo, e aggiunse: «Sul serio?».

«Non devi cambiare» replicò Harry, e prese una alto sorso di caffè. Poi chiese a Malfoy se gli andasse di fare colazione, e gli preparò uova e pane tostato.

 

*

 

Da allora con Malfoy le cose divennero diverse. Dopo il sesso non litigavano più. Harry non commentava le scelte di Malfoy, e Malfoy evitava di prendere per il verso sbagliato quello che Harry diceva. Harry era spesso via, in missione con Artiglio, e anche Malfoy spariva di tanto in tanto, ma Harry passava con lui quasi tutto il tempo che aveva a disposizione.

Prima Harry non avrebbe neppure saputo dire cosa lui e Malfoy potessero fare insieme, a parte un sacco di sesso. E il sesso era innegabilmente fantastico: Malfoy si contorceva ancora e gridava sotto di lui, come se lo avesse atteso per tutta la vita, sussurrando bisognoso frasi incredibilmente sconce all’orecchio di Harry. E faceva al corpo di Harry cose che nessuno aveva mai fatto, e Harry le amava, amava la sensazione di essere preso, e riempito, e scopato a fondo da Malfoy.

Adesso, però, avevano anche momenti in cui non facevano sesso. Malfoy arrivava al numero 12 e si metteva a leggere, a mangiare, o ad ascoltare la radio, mentre Harry dormiva. Compilavano insieme i cruciverba, parlavano di Quidditch e, per la prima volta, Harry iniziò a conoscere Malfoy. A conoscerlo davvero.

Malfoy la mattina era dolce, e gli piaceva toccare. Gli piaceva anche dormire, e appena sveglio amava bere un caffè. Gli piaceva la cioccolata, gli scacchi, e sentiva la mancanza di sua madre. Non la vedeva spesso come avrebbe voluto, perché non amava altrettanto incontrare suo padre. Provava ancora a far funzionare il rapporto con i suoi genitori e, talvolta, si tormentava scrivendo loro un gufo dopo l’altro. Malfoy aveva spesso freddo, e adorava i lunghi bagni caldi. Sentiva anche la mancanza di Goyle, e raramente parlava di orge, o di enti di beneficenza, o delle ragazze del calendario per i Kneazle.

Odiava la  _Gazzetta del Profeta_  quasi quanto Harry, ed era strano perché Malfoy era presente di continuo tra quelle pagine. Non aveva niente contro le riviste… anche se quelle di Quidditch parevano annoiarlo. Di solito le passava a Harry, e leggeva solo i giornali scandalistici, mentre Harry se ne stava sdraiato sul divano con la testa sul suo grembo. Malfoy gli accarezzava i capelli, e ogni tanto posava quello che stava leggendo per poterlo fare con entrambe le mani. Finché un dito delicato non vagava verso il basso, tracciando più e più volte la cicatrice di Harry.

Harry si sedette, e mise da parte la rivista. Tirò Malfoy a sé e cominciò a baciarlo, e baciarlo, e baciarlo, poi lo spinse in ginocchio e spalancò le gambe. Malfoy aprì avidamente i pantaloni di Harry, e lo inghiottì quasi in un colpo solo. E dopo le mani di Harry erano tra i capelli di Malfoy, e adesso Harry sapeva che Malfoy utilizzava degli incantesimi per renderli più spessi.

La gola di Malfoy era calda e liscia, e a Harry non importava. La toccò quando Malfoy lo inghiottì ancora. La sentì piegarsi sotto la sua mano e venne, dicendo il nome di Malfoy.

Il numero 12 era un posto diverso con Malfoy. Era stata sufficiente la presenza di un’altra persona per renderlo un luogo differente. Al mattino, nel letto di Harry c’era anche il suo calore, e c’erano anche i piatti di Malfoy nel lavandino. Malfoy indossava spesso i suoi vestiti, e non sembrava interessargli che non fossero di seta o lino. Harry poteva sentirlo muoversi in cucina, o far scorrere l’acqua in bagno, o a volte russare lievemente sul divano. Erano suoni confortanti. I suoni di una casa.

Il numero 12 era un posto diverso anche perché Malfoy aveva iniziato a cambiarlo. Un giorno passò ore chiuso in salotto, dopo aver puntato la bacchetta contro l’arazzo. «È sbagliato» aveva detto, senza aggiungere altro.

Dopo tre ore, Harry mandò il suo Patronus a chiamarlo per il pranzo.

Malfoy scese solo svariati minuti più tardi. «Il tuo Patronus è un coniglietto» mugugnò in tono imbronciato, e si sedette a tavola.

«È un coniglio» precisò Harry. Aveva cambiato forma circa un mese prima.

«È un coniglietto» ribadì Malfoy.

«Hai qualcosa contro i conigli?» Harry tagliò i panini a metà.

«Sono stupidi» disse Malfoy. «Non potevi scegliere un animale più interessante?»

«Come quale?» Harry versò il latte per entrambi e portò a tavola il cibo.

Malfoy fissava imbronciato il ripiano di legno. «Non lo so. Un drago.»

Harry sorrise. Quando Malfoy si comportava in maniera ridicola era più facile non pensare a Coniglio. «Il tuo è un drago?»

«No.» Malfoy era sempre più imbronciato. «Anche il mio è un animale stupido.»

«Che animale?»

«Non ho nessuna intenzione di dirtelo.» Harry si strinse nelle spalle. Malfoy sospirò e prese il suo panino. «I conigli hanno nasi stupidi.»

«A me piace il mio coniglietto» replicò Harry, senza alcun tono particolare, e diede un morso al panino.

«Già» mormorò Malfoy sottovoce. «Scommetto di sì.»

«E con questo cosa vorresti insinuare?»

Malfoy sospirò di nuovo, in maniera quasi esagerata. «Suppongo che i conigli non abbiano nulla che non vada.»

«Bene» rispose Harry.

Malfoy inarcò un sopracciglio. Quando lo faceva appariva ancora altezzoso. «Bene?»

«Sì.» Harry continuò a mangiare il suo panino. «Il mio coniglietto mi piace davvero molto.»

Malfoy lo studiò per un po’. «Oh, Harry» disse alla fine. «A volte vorrei scoparti con la lingua così a fondo da farti smettere di pensare.»

Harry bevve il suo latte. «Finisci il pranzo. Poi potrai avere il dolce.»

«Dio, riesci a immaginare la mia lingua nel tuo…»

«Mangia.»

«È esattamente quello che vorrei fare.» Il broncio di Malfoy si accentuò ulteriormente. «Ma tu non me lo permetterai.»

«Potrai mangiare tutto quello che vorrai del mio culo, dopo aver terminato almeno un panino come una persona normale.»

«Merlino, sei talmente perverso.» Malfoy aprì il suo panino, e poi lo rimise insieme. «Sei così vizioso anche con il tuo coniglietto?»

«Non ti riguarda cosa faccio con il mio coniglietto.»

«Scommetto che lo sei» insistette Malfoy. «Scommetto che ami il tuo coniglietto. Scommetto che te lo scopi a morte. Scommetto che…»

«Chiudi il becco, Malfoy.»

«Perché?» Malfoy assunse un’aria innocente. «Mi piacerebbe guardare. Tutta quella pelliccia morbida…»

Harry diede un altro morso al panino. Non riusciva davvero a credere che stessero avendo quella conversazione. Ma in fondo non riusciva a credere a un sacco di cose, quando si trattava di Malfoy. Nemmeno che nella sua testa fosse appena apparsa l’immagine di lui che scopava Coniglio su una delle sedie della cucina, mentre Malfoy li guardava. E che fosse stata una delle visioni più eccitanti che avesse mai avuto. Si sentiva malato e sbagliato, e si domandò quando finalmente si sarebbe deciso ad affrontarlo. «Pensavo che il mio coniglietto non ti piacesse» fu tutto quello che disse.

«Oh, lui mi piace» proseguì Malfoy. «Solo che a volte non mi piace che piaccia a te.»

«Non ha nessun senso.» Harry terminò il suo panino.

«Altre volte invece mi sta bene» ribatté Malfoy. «È molto dolce, che tu ami tanto il tuo coniglietto.»

«Okay.» Harry terminò anche il latte e si alzò. «Adesso puoi scoparmi con la lingua.»

«Harry!» Malfoy pareva scandalizzato. «Non ho ancora finito di pranzare!»

«Non avrai un’altra occasione, Malfoy» ribadì Harry, sbottonandosi i jeans.

Malfoy si alzò all’improvviso, spingendo via il suo piatto. «Io… Me lo lascerai fare davvero?»

«Solo se ti sbrighi» disse Harry. «Non vogliamo che prenda freddo, giusto?»

Malfoy non commentò quella battuta tremenda, ma rimase lì, fermo a guardarlo, mentre Harry si piegava sul tavolo. «Me lo lascerai fare» constatò, con tono sbigottito.

«Sì» rispose Harry. «Te lo lascerò fare.»

E Malfoy lo fece.

Qualche giorno dopo, Harry trovò Malfoy di nuovo in salotto. Aveva capito che era meglio andarlo a cercare, e tenere il suo Patronus lontano da lui. Non che gli desse fastidio avere un coniglio come Patronus – il suo Patronus gli piaceva sul serio – solo non amava pensare a Coniglio e Malfoy insieme, era un’idea che lo faceva sentire in colpa.

In quei giorni, Malfoy aveva lavorato assiduamente all’arazzo, senza che Harry vi prestasse particolare attenzione. E ora che lo stava guardando, vide che Malfoy aveva riparato le parti bruciate con del filo magico, e aggiunto Remus Lupin. Aveva inserito anche Harry Potter, con una linea che lo univa a Sirius, e la parola ‘figlioccio’ che si snodava lungo la linea. Aveva poi intrecciato sull’albero nuove foglie verdi, che si dispiegavano in una crescita continua.

«Voglio scoparti» disse Harry, allontanandosi dall’arazzo, così da non vedere il punto in cui Malfoy aveva inserito Teddy. «Ti riempirò talmente tanto che il mio cazzo ti arriverà in gola.»

«Be’,» replicò Malfoy «se insisti».

Harry si avvicinò, e lo spinse verso il basso, finché entrambi non si ritrovarono a terra, sul tappeto logoro. «Ti riempirò talmente tanto che non vorrai più ricordare come ci si sente a essere vuoti.»

«Sono sempre vuoto senza di te» rispose Malfoy, abbassando le ciglia. A volte, quando se ne usciva con frasi tanto ridicole, Harry temeva che le intendesse sul serio.

Fecero l’amore sul pavimento, con le gambe di Malfoy intorno alla vita di Harry.

Dopo giocarono a Scacchi Magici su quello stesso tappeto. «Potresti dare del filo da torcere a Ron».

Malfoy si fermò, e Harry si rese conto che non avevano più parlato di Ron e Hermione. Poi Malfoy spostò il suo pezzo, e rispose: «Grazie».

Harry fissò la scacchiera. «Non li vedo spesso ultimamente.»

«Come mai?» chiese Malfoy. Anche lui fissava la scacchiera.

Harry si strinse nelle spalle. «Non abbiamo più molto in comune. Hanno dei figli e io…»

Per un lungo momento, Malfoy rimase in silenzio. Poi diede un colpetto a un pedone, che sbadigliò e avanzò di una casella. «Ogni tanto mi sarebbe piaciuto avere fratelli e sorelle» aggiunse.

Harry annuì. «Sì. Sono praticamente la mia famiglia. Ma io… Non ci vediamo quanto dovremmo.»

Malfoy lo guardò. «Nessuno impone come trascorrere il tempo con la famiglia, Harry» disse, e poi: «Scacco».

Era bello stare con Malfoy. Adesso che riuscivano a parlare anche di cose come quella. Adesso che non litigavano quasi più. Harry non avrebbe mai creduto che Malfoy potesse capire ciò che provava, e invece era proprio quello che stava accadendo. E anche Malfoy gli raccontava ancora di suo padre, della sua famiglia, e di ciò che sognava.

L’unica difficoltà era che Harry avrebbe voluto poter parlare in quel modo anche con Coniglio. Avrebbe voluto stare in quel modo con Coniglio ma, quando tornava a casa dalle missioni con Artiglio, trovava Malfoy ad aspettarlo.

Dopo aver riparato l’arazzo, Malfoy aveva trascorso ore a lanciare incantesimi su Walburga, finché non l’aveva fatta precipitare al suolo fra urla e strepiti.

«Ficchiamola in soffitta» propose Malfoy.

«Non ti ho mai scopato lì» disse Harry.

E scoparono anche in soffitta, frenetici e polverosi, spogliandosi a vicenda sulle scale. Poi Harry succhiò Malfoy contro il portone d’ingresso, quando Malfoy riuscì finalmente a staccare anche le teste d’elfo, e dopo uscirono nel piccolo cortile interno, che si trovava sul retro del numero 12. Malfoy rimase nudo e al freddo, col viso rivolto alla parete, mentre Harry lo prendeva da dietro. Non avrebbero dovuto andare là fuori, era pieno inverno e la pietra del muro gelata, ma Malfoy era caldo quanto l’interno della bocca di Harry, e il tè, e sembrava piacergli. Urlò più forte di quanto Harry lo avesse mai sentito urlare, e si dimenò selvaggiamente contro la parete, quasi fosse bastato scoparsi quel muro, per risolvere tutti i suoi problemi.

Scoparono in cucina, nella camera di Sirius, e nell’appartamento di Malfoy.

Quando Harry vi andò per la prima volta, Malfoy parve sconvolto. «Io… Cosa stai facendo?» gli domandò sulla soglia aperta con Harry in corridoio.

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio. «Una visita. Posso entrare?»

«Io» ripeté Malfoy. «Sì.» Aprì meglio, e Harry entrò. L’istante successivo, Malfoy sbatté la porta, e vi spinse contro Harry, tempestandolo di baci.

«Ciao anche a te» disse Harry.

«Sei venuto da me» rispose Malfoy, succhiando la gola di Harry. A Harry non importava evitare i lividi visibili, perché tanto per lavorare avrebbe dovuto indossare la forma. E, in ogni caso, Coniglio non li avrebbe visti.

«Sei venuto da me» ribadì Malfoy, e gli baciò una guancia, il naso, una tempia.

«Be’, sei sempre tu quello che viene da me.»

«Sei venuto da me.» Malfoy continuava a baciarlo, e Harry non riusciva a credere che fosse così felice. Si sentì in colpa, quando comprese fino a che punto Malfoy avesse desiderato averlo lì.

Harry si chiese se anche Coniglio avesse mai desiderato la stessa cosa.

«Sei venuto» ripeté ancora Malfoy.

«Avevo voglia di te» disse Harry, perché tanto non avrebbe mai saputo dove viveva davvero Coniglio, e ricambiò il suo bacio.

L’appartamento di Malfoy era come Harry lo avrebbe immaginato, se si fosse soffermato a farlo. Era raffinato e molto ordinato. Tutto appariva come appena uscito dalle pagine di una rivista di design. Era confortevole, sebbene un po’ freddo. E Harry suppose che fosse per tutti quegli oggetti sfarzosi, che trasudavano lusso.

Ma quando finalmente giunsero nella camera di Malfoy, e Harry si guardò attorno – il letto moderno, l’elegante scrivania –, Malfoy agitò la bacchetta spezzando l’incantesimo di disillusione. La stanza assunse subito un’aria più vissuta, simile alla casa di Ron e Hermione, alla Sala Comune di Grifondoro, al numero 12, a Villa Malfoy, o a qualunque altro luogo Malfoy avesse scelto per vivere, Harry pensò.

Il letto era ancora lì, ma aveva tende e baldacchino verde e argento. La scrivania appariva più vecchia, graffiata dal tempo e dall’usura, con il ripiano decorato da intricate incisioni. Non si abbinava alla sedia che le stava davanti, e che era sommersa da voluttuosi cuscini in velluto. C’erano alcune fotografie magiche, biancheria, libri usati e una radio magica. E c’erano anche delle coperte morbide e un bicchiere da vino vuoto, sul tavolino accanto al letto, insieme a una sveglia dall’aspetto ridicolo.

Harry guardò Malfoy, che sembrò un po’ intimidito. E non era un’espressione che Harry scorgeva spesso sul suo volto. «Mi piace» gli disse, chiedendosi quanto stesse ancora nascondendo di lui.

Malfoy si strinse nelle spalle, ma non incrociò il suo sguardo. «È casa.»

«Perché me la stai mostrando?»

Malfoy gli prese una mano. «Perché sei qui.» Lasciò cadere la mano di Harry. «Sono i colori di Serpeverde. So che è stupido.»

«Non è stupido» replicò Harry. «È…»  _quello che sei_ avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma invece disse: «Mi piace il verde».

Malfoy trattenne il fiato. «Dio, Potter. Voglio che tu mi prenda qui. Prendimi nella mia stanza, ti prego, voglio…»

«Va bene» acconsentì Harry.

«Merlino» sussurrò Malfoy.

«Sdraiati sul tuo letto» proseguì Harry.

Malfoy quasi si strappò i vestiti di dosso, e si precipitò sul letto. Harry, al contrario, lo seguì lentamente, prima liberandosi degli abiti e poi lanciando un incantesimo lubrificante sulle dita. Raggiunse Malfoy sul letto, e si posizionò sopra di lui. «Volevi che ti scopassi qui?» chiese, spingendo un dito dentro Malfoy.

Malfoy si inarcò. «Sì, volevo che mi scopassi qui.»

«Ti scoperò, allora» Harry infilò un altro dito. E non lo stava facendo con delicatezza. «Ti scoperò proprio qui, nel tuo letto, dove dormi la notte. È questo che vuoi?»

«Merlino, Potter.» Malfoy sollevò i fianchi, consentendo a Harry un accesso maggiore al suo buco insaziabile e stretto.

«Hai voluto che venissi da te» disse Harry, premendo un terzo dito dentro di lui. «Mi hai voluto qui, dove sei più a tuo agio, dove puoi essere te stesso.»

«Sì… Harry, sì» Malfoy si dimenò.

Harry torse le dita. «Volevi che ti vedessi. Che ti vedessi così arrossato, e disperato, e impotente. Che vedessi quanto bisogno hai di me.»

«Sì, ti prego, Harry, dammelo.» Le mani di Malfoy afferrarono i capelli di Harry, tirandolo ancora più vicino, ancora più a fondo. «Mettimelo dentro. Ne ho bisogno.»

Harry sfilò piano le dita dal buco umido e allentato di Malfoy. «Va tutto bene, amore.» Lo baciò sulla fronte. «È esattamente quello che sto per fare.»

Malfoy emise un ansito forte e sconvolto, quando Harry lo penetrò con una spinta non troppo gentile e piuttosto profonda. Alla seconda spinta di Harry, gemette ancora. E poi ancora e ancora e ancora a ogni colpo, con un suono convulso e disarmante, quasi stupito, come se davvero avesse creduto che Harry potesse non darglielo.

«Vieni nel tuo letto, Malfoy» lo incitò Harry, affondando di nuovo, forte. «Ti riempirò completamente, sporcandoti tutto. Dopo dormiremo, e ti ripulirò solo domani mattina.»

Malfoy gemette di nuovo selvaggiamente, con le braccia intorno al collo di Harry, aggrappato a lui come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita.

Harry diede un’altra spinta, lunga e violenta. «Sei così assonnato la mattina» disse. Fece ruotare i fianchi, prendendo Malfoy con un ritmo incalzante e irregolare. «Sei assonnato e caldo. Sei…» Harry uscì da lui quasi completamente, poi rientrò talmente forte che Malfoy squittì. «Faresti tutto quello che ti chiedo, la mattina. Qualunque cosa.» Harry gli afferrò i fianchi. «La mattina ti amo.» Malfoy ebbe uno spasmo, e venne senza che Harry lo avesse sfiorato. «Amo quando vieni» disse Harry. «Amo il tuo odore, e come bevi il caffè. Amo quando mi tocchi» aggiunse, e venne anche lui.

 

*

 

Due giorni dopo, sul  _Profeta_  c’era una foto di Harry, che usciva dall’appartamento di Malfoy con le labbra gonfie e la gola costellata di succhiotti. Era scompigliato e pareva esausto.

Sebbene Harry non leggesse mai il  _Profeta_ , seppe comunque di quella foto, perché la scorse sul giornale aperto sul tavolo. Coniglio era seduto a quello stesso tavolo, con davanti una tazza di tè, e Harry ricordò perché non si faceva più vedere in giro come Harry Potter… nemmeno negli appartamenti di quelli con cui andava a letto.

Lui e Malfoy avevano scopato per quasi tutta la notte, e alla fine Harry era a pezzi. Malfoy aveva preteso di mostrargli il resto dell’appartamento… e lo aveva fatto sul serio. Aveva mostrato a Harry la sala da pranzo, e avevano scopato sul tavolo. Aveva mostrato a Harry la cucina e l’aveva succhiato, finché Harry era stato assolutamente certo che non sarebbe mai più venuto. Poi Malfoy aveva provato a preparargli un tè – ‘Perché è sempre meglio offrire qualcosa agli ospiti’ aveva precisato –, ma faceva davvero schifo, e Harry gli aveva chiesto come mai tenesse in casa del tè, se lo detestava tanto. ‘È per gli ospiti, stupido!’ Ma Harry si era scordato presto della sua domanda, perché Malfoy gli aveva mostrato la dispensa, dove lo aveva divorato, fino a ridurlo a un ammasso di carne incoerente e implorante. ‘Mi hai scopato così bene’ aveva detto Malfoy, e poi lo aveva scopato a sua volta. ‘Sei la mia rovina, Potter.’

La mattina seguente Harry era andato via senza avere chiuso occhio. Aveva lasciato Malfoy distrutto e nudo nel suo letto, addormentato come un bambino, dopo averlo scopato un’ultima volta. Harry, però, aveva una missione in Bielorussia con Artiglio, e un disperato bisogno di caffeina. L’unica cosa a cui stava pensando, mentre aveva lasciato l’appartamento di Malfoy, era al bar Babbano dietro… l’angolo, dove tre lampi di luce lo avevano accecato.

Ma non era un attacco, erano macchine fotografiche, e i Babbani che passavano si erano fermati a guardarlo, convinti che Harry fosse una qualche celebrità che non riuscivano a riconoscere. I maghi, o le streghe, che avevano scattato le fotografie si erano dileguati, e Harry aveva saputo con certezza cosa avessero catturato i loro obiettivi: Harry Potter, che usciva dall’appartamento di Draco Malfoy, e che sembrava l’uomo meglio scopato dell’intero Regno Unito.

Harry avrebbe voluto perdere tempo ad arrabbiarsi, ma aveva un lavoro da fare.

Almeno avrebbe indossato la forma, aveva pensato, solo che il lavoro non era più con Artiglio.

Era con Coniglio, che stava leggendo il giornale, e che continuò a leggere il giornale, anche quando Harry rise di fronte a quella foto, nonostante avvertisse lo stomaco rivoltarsi.

Non potevano essere già passati due mesi, rifletté, o se ne sarebbe accorto. Lo avrebbe saputo perché aveva tenuto il conto dei giorni che mancavano. Persino quando stava con Malfoy, pensava solo a Coniglio. Persino quando scopava Malfoy sulla spalliera del divano, o quando bevevano il caffè e Malfoy gli spiegava come si insegna a volare, o quando aveva stretto Malfoy tra le braccia e gli aveva parlato degli incubi… Harry pensava solo a Coniglio.

Certo che pensava a Coniglio. E non perché non tenesse a Malfoy, era solo che… Malfoy non era Coniglio.

«Ciao, Merlo» disse Coniglio. «Non ci vediamo da un po’.»

«Posso spiegare.»

«Spiegare cosa?» Coniglio chiuse il giornale. «Ho discusso con Artiglio delle tue ultime missioni. Ottimo lavoro.»

«Il giornale» riprese Harry. «Posso spiegare quello che c’è sul giornale.»

Coniglio si alzò, con in mano la tazza di tè. «Atteniamoci soltanto al lavoro, ti spiace?» replicò, evitando lo sguardo di Harry. «Il Dipartimento ha raccolto nuove informazioni, e pare che le bacchette vengano fabbricate qui, a Minsk. Da qualche parte, tra la base della Kozić e quella di Morchenko, se ricordi ancora quanto avevamo scoperto.»

«Non è come sembra» proseguì Harry.

«Sembra che tu ti stia scopando Draco Malfoy.» Coniglio sorseggiò il suo tè, sempre senza guardarlo. «Pensi che me ne importi?»

«Non mi interessa.» Harry si avvicinò. «Lui non mi interessa.» Coniglio rimase fermo, poi lentamente posò la tazza. «Credimi, Coniglio» insistette Harry. «Non significa nulla per me. Scopiamo e basta. Sei tu l’unico a cui tengo.»

Coniglio non disse nulla. Non si mosse. Harry non riusciva a interpretare la posa delle sue spalle, e la cosa lo infastidiva perché di solito sapeva leggerlo alla perfezione. Coniglio ovviamente aveva tutte le ragioni per essere sconvolto e furioso. Se Harry avesse scoperto che il vero Coniglio stava con un altro uomo, o con un’altra donna, non… non sapeva davvero come avrebbe reagito.

Harry si avvicinò e allungò una mano a toccare la spalla di Coniglio. Coniglio si voltò verso di lui, ma il suo viso era inespressivo. «Non ho mai voluto farti del male» aggiunse Harry.

«Come no» ribatté Coniglio. Sembrava che parlare gli stesse costando uno sforzo enorme.

«Per favore» supplicò Harry. «Mi sei mancato così tanto.» 

Coniglio si allontanò. «Il terzo complice della Kozić e di Morchenko. Ritengono che si trovi qui. Che sia… sia…» Coniglio armeggiò dentro la valigetta per recuperare una mappa, ma le sue mani erano malferme. «Ritengono che…»

«Lascia, faccio io» gli venne in aiuto Harry, prendendogli la valigetta di mano. Trovò la mappa e la passò a Coniglio. «Possiamo… Possiamo parlarne?»

«Non c’è nulla di cui parlare.» Coniglio pareva essere tornato padrone di se stesso, mentre srotolava la mappa sul tavolo. «L’obiettivo è una villa, nelle vicinanze di un parco. Pensano che le bacchette vengano fabbricate nei sotterranei.»

«Ti amo» disse Harry.

«Entrare non sarà facile» proseguì Coniglio. «Ma ti aiuterò con il Dictus.»

«Mi farò perdonare da te.»

Coniglio gli puntò contro la bacchetta. «Non Dicatus» esclamò.

«Non Dicatus» ripeté Harry, e l’incantesimo fremette sul suo orecchio.

«Ti conviene farlo sul serio» disse Coniglio.  _Ti conviene farlo sul serio._

 

*

 

Introdursi nella villa fu una passeggiata. Harry fece saltare facilmente con un Alohomora il lucchetto di una delle porte che conduceva agli alloggi degli elfi domestici, e scivolò dentro. Coniglio lo guidò all’interno della casa. La sua voce calma e bassa riecheggiava in un orecchio di Harry, accompagnandolo nei sotterranei.

Stava ancora scendendo le scale, quando lo catturarono.

Una mano pallida sbucata dal nulla afferrò Harry per il collo.

Harry lanciò una maledizione alle sue spalle, e la presa su di lui si sciolse, ma non c’era modo di risalire e tornare indietro. Sebbene avesse colpito il suo aggressore, scavalcarne il corpo richiedeva tempo e, se fosse arrivato qualcun altro, la situazione sarebbe diventata eccessivamente pericolosa. Così Harry scelse l’unica opzione rimasta: continuare a scendere.

La scala si riempì di colpo di maghi e streghe.

 _Merlo_ , stava dicendo Coniglio.  _Parlami. Parlami!_

«Protego! È una trappola» rispose Harry. «Qualcuno ci ha incastrato. Expelliarmus! Stupeficium!»

 _Nessuno sa che sei lì_ , ribatté Coniglio.

«Qualcuno lo sapeva. Expelliarmus!»

 _Cazzo_ , imprecò Coniglio.

Harry lanciò altri incantesimi, ma Coniglio non parlò di nuovo. «Coniglio?» chiamò Harry, mentre respingeva le maledizioni che gli piovevano addosso. Era arrivato in fondo alle scale, solo che a quel punto non sapeva più dove andare. Doveva esserci un’altra strada per uscire da quel sotterraneo… una finestra, o qualunque altra cosa. «Coniglio? In questo momento i tuoi folli incantesimi mi sarebbero davvero utili…» Un attimo dopo, le streghe e i maghi divennero più numerosi, e Harry era circondato. «Retexticorpus!» esclamò, poiché dal Dictus non giungeva alcun suono. Il sangue cominciò a scorrere, e la pelle a srotolarsi in nastri sottili, e poi…

«Corpus Integrum!»

Harry si voltò di scatto, per vedere chi aveva lanciato il contro-incantesimo.

«Sul serio, Merlo?» disse una voce. «Credi che non conosca ogni più piccolo trucco del Dipartimento?»

Sotto una volta in pietra, da cui pareva snodarsi uno sotterraneo più vasto, c’era Artiglio.

 

*

 

Ovviamente non era Artiglio. Artiglio era un nome in codice, una fiala di Polisucco, una voce inghiottita da una scatola su uno scaffale al Nono Livello del Ministero.

Rinchiusero Harry in una cella. E su quel sotterraneo non si era sbagliato: il seminterrato si estendeva ben oltre il livello superiore, ed era di gran lunga più grande della villa. Harry sapeva di essere da qualche parte, al di sotto del parco, ma non era in grado di dire esattamente dove. Il maniero era probabilmente vecchio di un secolo o più e, quella in cui si trovava, doveva essere una sorta di segreta… se non peggio. Harry stava provando a immaginare cosa potesse esservi di peggio, quando la sua forma si dissolse.

Gli avevano portato via sia la fiaschetta di Polisucco che la bacchetta. Con un po’ di magia senza bacchetta, avrebbe potuto lanciare quanto meno un incantesimo di disillusione che nascondesse per qualche tempo la sua vera identità, ma poiché uno di loro indossava la forma di Artiglio, quasi certamente erano al corrente del fatto che anche la sua era soltanto una forma. Avrebbero vanificato ogni suo sforzo per camuffarsi, e tanto valeva lasciar perdere.

Decise invece di ispezionare la cella. Era larga circa due metri da ogni lato, con le pareti in pietra, il pavimento di terra, e le sbarre in ferro. Controllò le giunture fra le pietre trovandole solide. La terra del pavimento era battuta, però durante il corso di formazione aveva imparato alcuni incantesimi di scavo. Tentò di smuoverla, utilizzando la magia senza bacchetta, e scoprì che sotto erano stati inseriti degli incantesimi di guardia, e che lo stesso era stato fatto per le pareti e le sbarre.

Harry si chiese dove fosse Coniglio. Qualunque cosa fosse successa, il Dictus era stato rimosso, anche se Harry suppose che forse Coniglio aveva ancora l’incantesimo attivo in un orecchio, e poteva quindi ascoltare tutto ciò che diceva. «Coniglio, mi dispiace» bisbigliò dunque.

Harry non era così inesperto o privo di speranza da credere che quella fosse davvero la fine. Eppure, l’essere rinchiusi in una cella umida, in qualche modo sapeva di definitivo. E poi, quella era la prima volta che Coniglio non era riuscito a salvarlo. Harry non poté fare a meno di pensare che gli fosse accaduto qualcosa, e quel pensiero lo spinse a rimpiangere gli ultimi istanti passati insieme.

Ma ciò che avrebbe dovuto rimpiangere sul serio, ne era consapevole, erano invece gli ultimi istanti trascorsi con Malfoy, quelli che avevano causato la lite con Coniglio e ferito i suoi sentimenti. Quando però Harry ricordò la nottata con Malfoy – Malfoy che lo baciava, raggiante e fottutamente felice, Malfoy che squittiva sotto di lui, e gemeva talmente sorpreso –, Harry non seppe pentirsene.

Non lo fece, sebbene avesse mentito a entrambi.

Si udì un orribile rumore metallico, che Harry riconobbe come il cigolio di una porta. Poi echeggiarono dei passi lungo il corridoio, e Artiglio si avvicinò alla sua cella.

«Bene, bene, bene. Guarda un po’ chi abbiamo qui. Harry Potter» disse il presunto Artiglio. «Per quanto non abbia fatto che ripetermi che è tutto vero, fatico a crederci.»

Se avevano la forma di Artiglio, questo significava che avevano avuto accesso al Nono Livello, oppure alle scorte di Artiglio. E se avevano avuto accesso alle scorte di Artiglio, erano arrivati ad Artiglio. E se erano arrivati ad Artiglio…

Coniglio…

«So cosa ti passa per la mente» proseguì la voce di Artiglio. «Stai pensando che non sono Artiglio.»

«Più che altro sto pensando che questo posto puzza.» L’unico oggetto presente nella cella era un secchio di legno.

«Sei convinto che abbia indosso la forma di Artiglio. In fondo, bastano un po’ di capelli e qualche unghia, non è così?»

«Con le unghie ho esagerato» ribatté Harry. «Non è che per caso hai una lima?»

La forma di Artiglio sorrise. «Ti piacerebbe, eh?»

Harry scrollò le spalle. «Chiedevo giusto per ammazzare il tempo. E non rifiuterei neppure una pala.»

«Non scapperai. Abbiamo la tua bacchetta.» Il sorriso di Artiglio si accentuò, fino a tramutarsi in un ghigno. «E abbiamo il tuo responsabile.»

Harry non poté controllarsi, e si gettò contro le sbarre. «Dov’è?»

«Uno dei miei amici lo ha catturato. Dammi retta, Coniglio non rappresenta più un problema.»

«Se provi a torcergli un  _capello_ …»

«Mi stupisco di te.» Artiglio arricciò le labbra. «Sei sempre stato un seduttore, e non ho mai creduto che ti importasse davvero. Qualcuno qui si è forse preso una bella cotta?»

«Appena esco ti ammazzo.»

«Se a minacciare fosse Merlo, non avrei alcun dubbio.» Artiglio si strinse nelle spalle. «Ma Harry Potter non è un assassino.»

«Io sono Merlo, anche se probabilmente tu sei troppo ottuso per capirlo.»

«Be’, allora ciao, io sono Artiglio. Se ripenso al tempo trascorso lavorando insieme, e a quanto facilmente avrei potuto sbarazzarmi del Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto…»

«Quello non eri tu» affermò Harry.

Artiglio si limitò a inarcare un sopracciglio. «Perché non dovrei? Solo perché andavamo tanto d’accordo?»

«Artiglio non avrebbe mai fatto del male a qualcuno.»

«A volte mi domando se le persone cambiano» rispose Artiglio. «O se semplicemente rimangono le stesse, e siamo noi, quelli che non le conosciamo mai davvero.» Fece una pausa. «I Babbani hanno ucciso mia sorella, sai? Con uno di quegli aggeggi che chiamano automobili.»

Harry pensò a Silente, e a Piton, e poi decise di smettere di pensare. «Se hai fatto del male a Coniglio, ti ammazzo.»

«Forse non stai minacciando invano. Lui mi ha detto che eri cambiato.»

«Chi?» domandò Harry, e un sospetto gli si insinuò dentro.

«Lo vedrai» rispose Artiglio. «Intanto… non ti sei mai chiesto chi fosse il tuo precedente responsabile? Io di te me lo sono chiesto un’infinità di volte… finché il mio nuovo amico non mi ha rivelato il segreto.»

Harry aggrottò la fronte. Artiglio non si stava riferendo al fatto che la sua forma fosse svanita. «Di cosa stai parlando?»

«Oh, sì. Conoscevo già la tua vera identità, Merlo. Sai come funziona, io ti mostro la mia se tu mi mostri la tua. E non è giusto che adesso sia soltanto tu a farlo, perciò permettimi di indossare qualcosa di più confortevole. Ti spiace?» Artiglio puntò la bacchetta contro di sé. «Specialis Revelo.»

E Petra Kozić apparve al posto di Artiglio.

«Non sei Artiglio» constatò Harry.

Artiglio inarcò ancora un sopracciglio. «Credi che non sapessi tutto, in quel bar a Sisak? Conosco ogni tuo trucco.» Sbatté le ciglia scure, e Harry percepì lo stomaco rivoltarsi. «Pensi che una criminale incallita come me si lasci mettere addosso un incantesimo localizzante con tanta facilità?»

«Eri tu a spingerci in una direzione o nell’altra» rifletté Harry adagio.

«L’hai capito finalmente. In realtà, il tuo responsabile avrebbe dovuto avere il buon senso di tenerti alla larga da me.» La Kozić fece una smorfia imbronciata, con le labbra scure, belle e piene.

«Perché? Perché non mi hai ucciso e basta?»

La Kozić rise. «Siamo già arrivati a quando il criminale confessa tutti i suoi segreti?»

«Ci hai tenuti occupati» aggiunse Harry lentamente. «Con un inseguimento folle che mantenesse impegnato il Nono Livello.»

La Kozić simulò uno sbadiglio. «Sei talmente intelligente.»

«Perché non hai continuato a manovrarci?»

«Somigli a un cane che rincorre l’osso. Sempre tanto tenace.» La Kozić rise di nuovo. «Perché, mio cucciolotto adorabile… il tuo Coniglietto si è messo di mezzo, ficcando quel suo scarno nasino nei nostri affari. Poi è venuto da me e mi ha raccontato ogni cosa. Naturalmente, era convinto che fossi Artiglio.»

Harry desiderò scuotere violentemente le sbarre un’altra volta. Ancora non credeva che la Kozić fosse Artiglio. Artiglio avrebbe potuto essere un agente qualsiasi, cui la Kozić aveva sottratto la forma. E se le cose erano davvero andate in quel modo, allora significava che la Kozić aveva effettivamente derubato un agente, accedendo al Nono Livello e ai loro segreti. A Harry comunque non importava. Voleva liberarsi di lei e della sua maledetta bacchetta, trovare Coniglio e portarlo fuori di lì.

«Chi è il tuo complice?» chiese Harry, approfittando dell’umore ciarliero della Kozić. «Morchenko?»

«Lui?» La Kozić rise. «No. È bravo e scaltro, sul serio, ma non abbastanza dedito alla causa. Yurik Morchenko non potrebbe essere definito un Mangiamorte.»

«I Mangiamorte non esistono più.»

La Kozić sospirò. «Sì, è vero, purtroppo, ma abbiamo dato vita a qualcosa di diverso. Siamo più simili ai… oh, non saprei. Diciamolo alla maniera di un film Babbano. Al tuo Dipartimento sembrano piacere.»

«Terroristi» la precedette Harry.

«Noi preferiamo il termine ‘diffusori di bacchette’.» La Kozić spostò i capelli scuri su una spalla con la mano ben curata. «È meno accusatorio.»

«Quindi qual è il vostro intento? Concludere ciò che Voldemort ha iniziato?»

«Ritengo di avere una visione più ampia, rispetto a quella di Voldemort.» Fece una smorfia. «E molti più soldi… e, a pensarci bene, anche molto più naso.» La Kozić era stupenda: bruna, dalla carnagione olivastra, con occhi scuri e labbra rosse. «Su un punto però devo darti ragione. Possiedo qualcosa che anche lui aveva.»

Si udì di nuovo un cigolio metallico, il rumore della porta che si apriva, e Harry avvertì un filo di speranza. Dopotutto, Coniglio non lo aveva abbandonato.

Ma la Kozić sorrise, voltandosi in direzione della porta. «Ecco il mio piccolo Mangiamorte! Ora capisci?» disse, tornando a rivolgersi a Harry. «Esattamente come il Signore Oscuro, ho un Malfoy.»

E Draco Malfoy fece il suo ingresso nella stanza.

Harry aprì la bocca per pronunciare il suo nome, e non ne uscì alcun suono. Lo shock gli aveva serrato la gola.

Malfoy non pareva stare bene. La sua pelle pallida aveva un aspetto malsano, sotto la fioca luce del sotterraneo, e la sua veste, sempre immacolata e tirata a lucido, sembrava quasi sul punto di insozzarsi. Sul volto gli aleggiava un sorriso spettrale. «Be’, Harry» esordì. «Ci siamo.»

«Ma guardatelo» cinguettò allegra la Kozić. «È rimasto senza parole.»

Malfoy inclinò la testa verso la donna. «Credi che sia triste perché l’ho scopato?»

La Kozić rise. «E come è stato?»

Malfoy si strinse nelle spalle, sollevandole con un movimento fluido e aggraziato. «Ha un gran bel culo. Perché?» sorrise alla Kozić. «Ne vuoi un po’?»

«Di Harry Potter?» La Kozić rise ancora. «Temo che non potrò mai sacrificare tanto per la causa, come hai fatto tu.»

Malfoy scrollò di nuovo le spalle. «Non è stato difficile. Superata la diffidenza iniziale, è davvero una puttana. Si concede così dolcemente.»

«Non mi sorprende.» La Kozić sospirò. «Anche Merlo era praticamente una puttana.» Malfoy contrasse le labbra, e tacque. Harry provò disperatamente a leggere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, nella sua espressione. «Questi amanti Babbani non hanno alcuna morale» proseguì la Kozić. «Credo che si sia affezionato al suo responsabile, sai?»

Malfoy mise il broncio, e Harry lo aveva visto corrucciarsi a quel modo proprio di fronte a lui, al di là della scacchiera, o accanto a lui, mentre facevano colazione imboccandosi a vicenda, o dentro di lui, mentre lo scopava.

«Ma Harry,» esclamò Malfoy «pensavo di essere l’unico».

 _Dimmi che sono l’unico_ , gli aveva ripetuto Malfoy, con le palle di Harry sepolte in profondità dentro di lui.  _Dimmi che sono l’unico._

«Tu non sei Draco Malfoy» ribatté Harry, quasi fosse arrivato a quella conclusione con un attimo di ritardo. La sua voce però suonò spenta, e la lingua pesante, perché quello era Malfoy. Non gli veniva in mente nessun motivo per cui non avrebbe dovuto esserlo.

«È convinto che tutti siano sotto Polisucco» spiegò la Kozić.

«Povero Potter.» Malfoy sorrise. «Volevi che fossi il tuo ragazzo?»

Anche se non era Malfoy – certo che non era Malfoy – faceva comunque male, e gli si sarebbe scagliato contro, se solo avesse potuto. «Ti sbagli se pensi che mi importasse di te. Non me ne è mai fottuto un cazzo.»

«Mi correggo» puntualizzò la Kozić, ridendo. «Pare che il povero ragazzo sia affezionato a chiunque.»

«Ovvio che tenesse a me» replicò Malfoy. «Sono estremamente attraente.»

«Oh, no» continuò la Kozić, scuotendo la testa. «Quando mi faceva da agente era una sgualdrina tremenda. Flirtava per ottenere qualunque informazione gli servisse.»

«Non sono mai stato il tuo agente» ribatté Harry.

La Kozić guardò Malfoy, con un baluginio negli occhi scuri. «Quanto credi che ci daranno per lui?»

Malfoy rise, e scosse la testa rivolto alla Kozić, quasi fosse stata uno spiritello birichino. «Per un culo importante come il suo, anche un milione.»

Fu la volta della Kozić, di mettere su un broncio. «A me il suo culo non sembra poi così interessante.»

«No» concordò Malfoy. «È orribilmente sfregiato. Ma è il culo di Harry Potter, e la gente pagherebbe qualsiasi cifra pur di averne un pezzo.»

La Kozić rise. «Immagino di sì» disse. «Vogliamo andare a far visita al nostro nuovo coniglietto?»

Malfoy le offrì il braccio.

 

*

 

Era la sua quarantacinquesima missione con Coniglio, ma Coniglio non era più con lui. Harry si sedette sul pavimento della cella, da solo.

Non si udiva alcun rumore, tranne un occasionale sgocciolio d’acqua, da qualche parte, in fondo al corridoio. Le sbarre davano sulla parete opposta, anch’essa di pietra. Non si vedevano finestre lungo l’androne, anche se Harry riusciva a scorgere una fiaccola, che diffondeva la fredda luce blu del fuoco elfico. Ma non era sufficiente a illuminare la stanza da un capo all’altro, e Harry non poteva sporgere la testa tra le sbarre, per controllare se accanto alla sua vi fossero altre celle.

Harry abbandonò l’esplorazione della cella, e se ne stette accasciato per terra, sforzandosi di non pensare a Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy era… Non era nessuno. E sapeva soltanto andarsene in giro a folleggiare con le star del Quidditch per finire sulle prime pagine dei giornali. Harry non lo aveva mai ritenuto un vero lavoro, ma era stato sicuro che fosse quello che Malfoy faceva, in quegli unici momenti che non trascorreva con lui.

Harry ripensò a Malfoy che giocava a scacchi, a Malfoy che sorrideva con aria distante mentre gli accarezzava i capelli. Ripensò a Malfoy che indossava le sue magliette, a Malfoy che con ore di paziente lavoro aveva staccato il quadro di Walburga dalla parate, ignorando gli insulti che lo definivano un pervertito. Ripensò a Malfoy che lo allargava con dolci dita amorevoli, a Malfoy che gli parlava di suo padre. E, per qualche strana ragione, ripensò a Malfoy in quel pub, che flirtava con la cameriera, e comprese che avrebbe dovuto portarlo fuori a cena. Che avrebbe dovuto ballare con lui in pubblico. Che avrebbe dovuto dirgli che lo amava, qualche volta, mentre scopavano.

Harry si domandò in che modo Malfoy avrebbe potuto usarlo. In che modo avrebbe potuto scoprire che era Merlo e riferirlo alla Kozić. Harry stava molto attento, quando si trattava del suo lavoro e della forma. A Grimmauld Place non c’era nessun indizio, ed era sicuro di non essersi tradito, durante le loro conversazioni. Se anche Malfoy lo aveva seguito – e all’inizio lo aveva fatto, Harry ricordò –, il suo incantesimo di localizzazione doveva certamente essersi spezzato, a causa della Smaterializzazione oltremare. Non esisteva incantesimo, infatti, capace di resistere al di là dell’acqua. Se Malfoy era andato a letto con lui per ottenere informazioni su Merlo e il Dipartimento, allora doveva averne ricavate ben poche.

La Kozić aveva dichiarato di sapere già da Malfoy che Merlo era Harry, in quel caso, però, era strano che avesse atteso una missione, per coglierlo di sorpresa e catturarlo. Sarebbe stato più semplice colpirlo mentre era Harry. Senza le forme gli Indicibili erano maggiormente vulnerabili, ed era questo il motivo principale per cui dovevano indossarle. Persino i fotografi lo avevano scovato con facilità, per quanto Harry li avesse evitati.

Se Malfoy aveva scoperto da tempo che Merlo era in realtà Harry Potter, perché non avevano sfruttato prima quella informazione per prenderlo come Harry e chiedere un riscatto? Se Malfoy era davvero Malfoy, e sapeva che Harry era Merlo, e la Kozić era davvero Artiglio, come mai avevano stabilito di non agire fino a quel momento?

Tutto appariva poco probabile. E poi Malfoy non era un criminale. Non quel genere di criminale, ed era arduo credere che fosse effettivamente lui.

Ma se non lo era, Harry non aveva la più pallida idea di chi fosse quell’altro, né perché avesse scelto di trasformarsi in Malfoy usando la Polisucco. L’unica spiegazione ragionevole era che si trattasse di qualcuno che fingeva di essere Malfoy, in modo tale da convincere la Kozić della sua fedeltà alla causa. Considerata l’ammirazione che la Kozić nutriva per Voldemort e i Mangiamorte, avrebbe indubbiamente concesso a un ex Mangiamorte di far parte del suo gruppo. Sebbene Malfoy non avesse più il Marchio, tutta la sua famiglia veniva ancora ritenuta sospetta. Ed era stata la Kozić ad ammetterlo: Voldemort aveva avuto un Malfoy, e anche lei aveva un Malfoy.

Chiunque fosse la persona che fingeva di essere Malfoy, voleva che la Kozić si fidasse. Harry ipotizzò che avrebbe anche potuto essere qualcuno che credeva sul serio nella causa della Kozić, e che aveva escogitato quell’espediente per entrare rapidamente nella sua cerchia ristretta. Ma poteva anche essere qualcuno che lo avevo fatto per sabotarla dall’interno.

Coniglio era stato via negli ultimi due mesi per occuparsi di una missione importante. E, probabilmente, da allora aveva lavorato sotto copertura fingendosi Malfoy. Ed ecco perché era rimasto tanto sconvolto, alla notizia che Harry andava a letto con il vero Malfoy. Però era accaduta anche un’altra cosa, che aveva fatto stare male Coniglio. Harry aveva detto che Malfoy per lui non significava nulla. Non appena gli tornò in mente quel particolare, si sentì come se stesse per esplodergli il cervello. Non riusciva neppure a pensarci, era un’idea completamente folle. E poi la porta di metallo cigolò di nuovo, e qualcuno entrò nell’androne.

«Harry Potter» disse Malfoy, con un sorriso crudele.

«Draco» rispose Harry.

«Scusa per tutto quello scopare.» Inclinò la testa. «Oh, aspetta. Non sono dispiaciuto. Sei… uno scopatore talmente vigoroso. E il tuo buco è magnifico.»

«Vorrei poter affermare lo stesso» replicò Harry, e sbadigliò. Se chi aveva di fronte era Coniglio, lo stava provocando solo a beneficio di eventuali strumenti di sorveglianza che la Kozić doveva aver fatto installare nella cella. Se invece era Malfoy… Harry decise di non pensarci e di stare al gioco.

Malfoy sogghignò. «Ti ho sempre odiato.»

«Hmm. A me è parso esattamente il contrario.»

«Ti ho odiato non appena ti ho conosciuto.»

Harry si irrigidì, facendosi più attento. Era qualcosa che soltanto Malfoy avrebbe detto, perché erano davvero poche le persone presenti a quel loro primo incontro. Harry ricordò che era capitato sul treno. Malfoy ne aveva parlato, al pub… nei giorni successivi alla serata di gala al Ministero, quando aveva pedinato Harry e poi, inspiegabilmente, si era seduto al tavolo con lui.

_Se sopravvivo, mi offri una pinta di birra._

Harry chiuse gli occhi. Era tutto così confuso.

Non ricordava cosa si fossero detti lui e Malfoy, quel giorno sul treno, ma Malfoy evidentemente sì.

«Rinfrescami la memoria.» La voce di Harry venne fuori roca.

Malfoy sorrise. «Ti dissi che ti avrei fatto conoscere le persone giuste. Rammenti?» Harry ricordò e, contemporaneamente, udì come un boato nelle orecchie. «Avresti dovuto ascoltarmi. Te l’ho mostrato, no? Al termine del quarto anno, dopo il ritorno del Signore Oscuro, è stato allora che ho capito che avresti perso. Magari non per mano del Signore Oscuro, quanto piuttosto grazie a me. E che avresti fatto la fine di Diggory.»

Harry chiuse gli occhi. Malfoy era stato il ragazzo sul treno, tanti anni prima. Era stato l’uomo nel pub. Ed era l’uomo che adesso gli stava davanti. Harry si sentì sul punto di vomitare.

«Non esserne tanto distrutto» continuò Malfoy. Harry non avvertiva più le gambe. «Avresti dovuto immaginarlo» Un debole sorriso incurvò le labbra di Malfoy, ma non era diverso dai suoi soliti sorrisi: era uno fra quelli che Harry aveva baciato. Uno fra quelli che aveva amato, Harry realizzò. «Tua madre in fondo non era altro che una Sanguesporco.»

Harry barcollò contro le sbarre, e Malfoy ghignò arretrando di un passo. «Dimmi, Potter. Credi sul serio di poter fuggire?»

«Sì» rispose Harry. «Ti prenderò la bacchetta e ti schianterò… Ecco cosa ho intenzione di fare.»

«Un piano favoloso.» Il naso di Malfoy fremette, e lui si allontanò in un turbinio di vesti.

Il mondo sbandò all’impazzata, schiantandosi, e tutto precipitò intorno a Harry.

 

*

 

Il pavimento era freddo, ma Harry non aveva più l’energia per stare in piedi. Si trovava lì da un giorno, o forse due, e gli avevano portato dell’acqua giusto un paio di volte. Era talmente assetato da aver faticato a berla.

E non era neppure in grado di smettere di pensare a Coniglio che era Malfoy che era Coniglio. Certo che lo era.

Harry poggiò la testa contro la parete di pietra. Aveva invitato Coniglio alla serata di gala, ed era venuto Malfoy. Aveva invitato Coniglio a bere una pinta di birra, ed era venuto Malfoy. Aveva persino chiesto a Coniglio di volare con lui, e Malfoy aveva tentato. Certo che Coniglio era Malfoy, certo che lo era… e lui era stato incredibilmente stupido, a innamorarsi per due volte della stessa persona.

Nonostante fosse rinchiuso da ore in una gelida prigione, ciò che lo turbava maggiormente non era la possibilità di non uscirne vivo, quanto piuttosto il non sapere se a Malfoy il tè piaceva oppure no. Come a Coniglio quasi sicuramente non piaceva poi così tanto il  _Profeta_. Il naso che fremeva, invece, doveva essere un dettaglio inventato appositamente da Malfoy per il suo alias e la sua forma, perché a scuola non lo aveva mai visto fare una smorfia simile. Entrambi, però, avevano l’identica abitudine di poggiarsi su un fianco. Solo che in Malfoy appariva una posa sensuale, mentre in Coniglio distratta e noncurante. Entrambi inoltre erano intelligenti, e anche di questo Harry avrebbe dovuto accorgersi. Ed entrambi lo facevano impazzire, con la lussuria, con l’amore, e le mille altre emozioni che non riusciva nemmeno a nominare. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo.

Avrebbe dovuto capire, dal modo in cui Malfoy reagiva al suo tocco, che aveva trascorso settimane anelandolo. Coniglio aveva insistito moltissimo, nel ribadire che ciò che c’era tra loro non era reale. E non aveva mai fatto credere a Harry che gli importasse, né lo aveva mai incoraggiato. Solo ora, Harry comprendeva che Coniglio aveva espresso i suoi sentimenti tramite Malfoy… tramite Malfoy, per cui Harry non aveva provato niente.

Lo aveva usato. Lo aveva scopato come se ci tenesse, ma soltanto le ultime due volte gli era importato sul serio, e poi aveva detto a Coniglio che non aveva significato nulla. La realtà era che non aveva concesso a Malfoy nessuna possibilità.

E forse Malfoy aveva fatto altrettanto con lui, mentendogli spudoratamente. Raccontare la verità non gli era permesso ma, in un certo senso, anche lui aveva usato Harry, comportandosi spesso da bastardo. Come quando lo aveva forzato a parlargli di chi gli aveva ricucito la ferita, o lo aveva obbligato a ripetere che l’unico a cui pensava, mentre scopavano, era lui, pur sapendo che, in quei momenti, Harry aveva in mente Coniglio. Malfoy ne era perfettamente consapevole, eppure aveva voluto Harry tutto per sé. Ed era strano, considerato che lui e Coniglio erano la medesima persona.

Harry però lo comprese ugualmente. Comprese cosa si nascondeva dietro un simile comportamento. Malfoy voleva che Harry provasse per lui ciò che Harry sentiva per Coniglio. Voleva che Harry capisse che si trattava sempre di lui. Tutti e due, Coniglio e Malfoy, rappresentavano due lati della sua personalità, più profondi e sfaccettati di quanto Harry fosse stato capace di intuire.

Harry si era innamorato di Coniglio perché erano talmente simili nella loro determinazione, negli obiettivi che si prefiggevano, nella vita che conducevano. Con Coniglio, Harry si era sentito a casa come non gli era mai accaduto con nessuno. E, tuttavia, non avrebbe mai potuto davvero essere a casa con Coniglio. Era stato invece Malfoy, ad insinuarsi lentamente nella sua esistenza. Era stato Malfoy a dormire nel suo letto, a fare l’amore con lui, a bere il suo caffè. Era stato Malfoy a essersi messo a nudo, chiedendogli di essere amato. Malfoy, nonostante le tante menzogne, alla sua maniera aveva cercato di essere onesto, desiderando che Harry finalmente lo vedesse per ciò che era.

E Harry era stato cieco. Alla serata di gala, al pub, non aveva fatto altro che tagliarlo fuori, e Malfoy doveva aver deciso che il sesso era l’unica strada percorribile per arrivare a Harry… e si era accontentato di quel poco che poteva ottenere.

Harry mise la testa fra le ginocchia e si avvolse con le braccia, ripercorrendo ogni immagine dietro le palpebre abbassate. Malfoy che gli diceva che lo amava. Malfoy che gli diceva che aveva sognato di lui. Malfoy che carezzava i punti sulla ferita, geloso del suo alter ego. Malfoy che si prendeva gioco del suo Patronus, che lo amava e lo odiavo allo stesso tempo.

Malfoy aveva ragione. Harry non lo conosceva affatto.

Non aveva compreso fino a che punto Malfoy lo amasse, così assolutamente e totalmente, o quanto disperatamente agognasse di essere ricambiato da lui.

All’improvviso, Harry realizzò anche perché Coniglio se ne fosse andato, quella volta in cui aveva usato il Mantello dell’Invisibilità, durante la loro ventunesima missione. Era stato allora che Coniglio aveva scoperto che Merlo era Harry Potter, e per Coniglio-Malfoy doveva essere stata una rivelazione sconvolgente. Aveva lasciato la stanza prima dell’arrivo di Harry, per evitare che Harry vedesse la sofferenza sul volto di Coniglio, ed era tornato soltanto dopo essersi concesso alcuni minuti per ricomporsi. Si era fatto bastare un misero quarto d’ora, perciò Harry si sentì quasi felice, di avere avuto ben trenta ore chiuso in una cella, sebbene fredda e scomoda, per venire a patti col fatto che l’uomo con cui aveva lavorato e quello con cui aveva scopato negli ultimi mesi erano la stessa persona. Era di certo qualcosa che richiedeva del tempo, per essere metabolizzata.

Era stato talmente ansioso di arrivare sotto la superficie di Coniglio, e al di là della forma, tanto da meravigliarsi addirittura di sé, non appena alcuni aspetti di Coniglio avevano smesso di infastidirlo. Si era illuso che fosse successo perché aveva imparato la lezione, perché era stato abbastanza bravo da superare le apparenze. Al contrario, non aveva fatto il ben che minimo sforzo, per guardare oltre la superficie di Malfoy, convinto di sapere su di lui tutto ciò che c’era da sapere. Persino Malfoy, d’altro canto, aveva nascosto parzialmente il suo vero io, quasi stesse indossando un’altra forma, e le lentiggini camuffate avrebbero dovuto rappresentare per Harry l’ennesimo indizio.

Luna probabilmente lo aveva percepito. Era sempre stata brava ad avvertire le creature che non erano reali e, forse, durante i suoi giorni di prigionia alla villa, aveva colto un altro Malfoy. Harry invece non si era mai preso la briga di andare fino in fondo.

Ricordò il momento in cui Malfoy era piombato a Grimmauld Place, zuppo di pioggia.  _Non ce la faccio da solo_ , gli aveva detto, perché stava già lavorando con la Kozić sotto copertura da tre settimane. Ricordò anche come Malfoy aveva rotto con lui, e comprese quanto dovesse essere stata dura. Quanto dovesse essersi sentito insignificante, poiché a Harry pareva importare soltanto di Coniglio. Ma, nonostante questo, non era riuscito a stargli lontano. Harry ricordava ancora il suo sapore, sotto la doccia, e il calore del suo corpo, e il battito del suo cuore.

L’unico conforto, in tutta quella situazione, era che adesso Harry era certo che ne sarebbero usciti. Non rimaneva più alcun dubbio.

Era Harry Potter, e aveva Draco Malfoy dalla sua parte.

E se c’era una cosa che Harry aveva imparato su Draco Malfoy era che Coniglio non si arrendeva mai.

 

*

 

Solo più tardi, Harry venne a sapere che le bacchette truccate andavano immerse in alcune pozioni particolari per poter funzionare. E che Malfoy era entrato negli Indicibili circa sei anni addietro, nello stesso periodo in cui le sue foto erano apparse per la prima volta sul  _Settimanale delle Streghe_. Il Dipartimento aveva costruito ad arte quella finta carriera, per permettere a Malfoy di diventare un agente operativo sotto doppia copertura. Diversamente dalla maggior parte degli Indicibili, dunque, aveva usato anche la sua vera identità, per contattare e fingere di collaborare con i criminali. E un’esistenza sotto i riflettori aveva fugato eventuali sospetti sul suo ruolo reale da doppio agente.

Successivamente all’arresto di Anthony Bayliff, il rivenditore di bacchette nel Regno Unito, la copertura di Malfoy era quasi saltata, e si era trovato costretto a dover scegliere una forma differente, e a divenire il nuovo responsabile di Harry. Così, mentre Harry raccoglieva informazioni, Malfoy si infiltrava gradualmente nel piccolo manipolo di seguaci della Kozić.

Il suo unico errore era stato accettare l’invito di Harry alla serata di gala. Non aveva saputo resistere, come raccontò in seguito a Harry. Fin da principio, infatti, si era sentito attratto da Merlo e, quando era saltato fuori che in realtà si trattava di Harry, aveva cominciato a sperare di poter avere… una possibilità.

Harry invece lo aveva respinto, alla serata di gala, e Malfoy si era imposto di non provarci di nuovo, poi però non era riuscito a stargli lontano. Infine, una volta compreso che non avrebbe mai potuto essergli amico, aveva fatto quanto in suo potere per entrare nella vita di Harry. Si era dato a lui attraverso il sesso, e Harry aveva accettato volentieri ciò che gli veniva offerto.

Per Harry, Coniglio aveva messo a rischio l’intera operazione. Draco Malfoy, l’uomo di cui la Kozić iniziava a fidarsi, doveva apparire agli occhi di lei come un ex Mangiamorte insoddisfatto e deluso dalla sconfitta di Voldemort. Darle a bere che scopava Harry per poterlo avvicinare e catturare era relativamente semplice ma, se avesse scoperto che Harry era anche lui un Indicibile, avrebbe sicuramente fiutato la trappola.

Cosa che, naturalmente, alla fine era accaduta.

Perciò, dopo la cattura di Merlo, Malfoy aveva dovuto modificare i ricordi della Kozić, facendole credere di averle confidato ormai da tempo che Harry era un agente del Nono Livello. E Malfoy contava di liberare Harry e fuggire di lì, prima che la donna potesse rendersi conto che qualcosa non andava.

Nei giorni che avevano preceduto la cattura di Harry, Malfoy era anche venuto a capo di tutta la faccenda delle bacchette. Era Yurik Morchenko, colui che preparava e forniva le pozioni nelle quali venivano immerse, per essere incantate in maniera tale da rendere preda del risentimento chiunque le toccasse. Morchenko aveva anche affinato le pozioni, per rivolgere quel risentimento esclusivamente contro i Babbani. Compito della Kozić era inserire le Maledizioni Senza Perdono all’interno del legno delle bacchette, regolandole in modo da scoccare in un preciso momento.

Quando streghe e maghi ignari acquistavano le bacchette, distribuite sia in Europa che in Asia orientale, queste per un po’ funzionavano correttamente, finché quella strega o quel mago non le puntava su un Babbano, magari per obliaviarlo o per lanciare qualche altro semplice incantesimo. Solo allora le bacchette divenivano letali. Ed era il rancore verso i Babbani – determinato dalle pozioni – a innescare il meccanismo che consentiva alla bacchetta di lanciare le maledizioni.

Malfoy dunque aveva scoperto tutto questo, e anche che la Kozić era una spia all’interno del Nono Livello. Ma non aveva compreso che la Kozić si celava dietro Artiglio, al quale aveva raccontato di aver deciso di inviare Harry alla villa per raccogliere nuove prove. E Artiglio si era preparato, in attesa di Harry.

Appena resosi conto dell’errore, Malfoy si era precipitato dalla Kozić, raccontandole di aver catturato il responsabile di Harry, mentre loro imprigionavano Harry.

Aveva corso un rischio enorme per salvare Harry. Artiglio non sapeva dove si trovasse Coniglio, e non esisteva alcun motivo per cui invece Draco Malfoy avrebbe dovuto conoscere la sua posizione.

Inoltre, Malfoy non aveva un corpo da mostrare e spacciare per Coniglio, anche se aveva con sé diverse fiale di Polisucco, che gli avrebbero permesso di mantenere la forma. Giunto alla villa, aveva quindi obbligato una delle guardie a bere la Polisucco, trasformandola in Coniglio, poi l’aveva stordita e consegnata alla Kozić, assicurandosi che non riprendesse conoscenza per poter essere interrogata. Una volta svanito l’effetto della Polisucco, però, la Kozić avrebbe visto che il presunto Coniglio era solo una delle sue guardie, e la tela di inganni intessuta da Malfoy sarebbe miseramente crollata. Il passo successivo, perciò, era stato far uscire Harry dalla cella.

Malfoy aveva convinto la Kozić della necessità di spostarlo in un luogo più sicuro. Cosa che avrebbe comportato un lavoro impegnativo, considerate le barriere anti-Smaterializzazione sparse per tutta la villa, e Malfoy confidava proprio nella confusione che si sarebbe venuta a creare, durante lo spostamento del prigioniero, per prendere il sopravvento. E aveva bisogno che Harry gli reggesse il gioco, e che nel frattempo avesse compreso che lui era Coniglio.

Ovviamente, Harry seppe come si erano svolti i fatti soltanto dopo la loro fuga, che avvenne in seguito alla seconda visita della Kozić.

Teneva la bacchetta puntata su Harry, e Malfoy la accompagnava, con stampato in faccia il suo solito ghigno. Harry fece del suo meglio per fingere altrettanto disprezzo.

Dio, Coniglio e la sua voce intelligente, e la sua determinazione dura come l’acciaio… tutto ciò che di lui Harry aveva amato era in Draco Malfoy, che Harry aveva piegato su tavoli da cucina e scopato contro un muro di pietra. Era in Draco Malfoy, che lo afferrava selvaggiamente mentre gli diceva che lo amava, pregandolo di non lasciarlo mai.

Era difficile guardarlo con disprezzo, ma Harry era un agente addestrato e si impose di farlo.

«Apri la porta» ordinò la Kozić. Malfoy eseguì con un colpo di bacchetta. «Imperio» esclamò la Kozić. «Vieni avanti, Salvatore.»

Chiaramente la Kozić non conosceva a fondo il passato della sua vittima, o avrebbe saputo che Harry aveva appreso come controllare un Imperius fin dagli anni della scuola. Certi criminali non imparavano mai la lezione. Harry permise appena all’Imperius di insinuarsi su di lui, e seguì la Kozić lungo il corridoio.

Si voltò verso Malfoy e, per un istante, vide un guizzo illuminargli lo sguardo, e poi più nulla, solo la sua classica maschera di disgusto.

In questo, Malfoy era decisamente più bravo di Harry. E aveva dovuto indossare quella maschera per un tempo molto più lungo. Harry però non dubitò di lui neppure per un secondo.

Percorsero il corridoio e raggiunsero la porta di metallo, quella che Harry aveva udito cigolare. La segreta era una sorta di labirinto, da cui si dipanavano numerosi tunnel. La Kozić li guidava esclamando frasi del tipo: «Per di qua, Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto» o «Da questa parte, Prescelto».

Non doveva essere una donna granché felice, pensò Harry. E sperò che si godesse il soggiorno che l’attendeva ad Azkaban. Anche se non poté negare di aver trascorso con lei dei bei momenti, quando era stata Artiglio, e si domandò se ciò che aveva raccontato della morte di sua sorella fosse vero. Poi ricordò quello che Malfoy aveva detto, parlando delle spie.

_Ti convinci che dietro ci sia qualcun altro. Che sotto si nasconda un altro uomo. Solo che non è così che funziona, non proprio. Sono anche la persona che fingono di essere. Sono entrambi._

Dietro Artiglio si celava la Kozić, ma in lei vi era ugualmente un lato di Artiglio. Quel lato che a Harry continuava a piacere, e che probabilmente era ancora lì, nascosto chissà dove. Forse la Kozić non meritava Azkaban, ma di essere curata al San Mungo. Harry non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Riusciva soltanto a pensare che, se era realmente così che funzionava, anche Coniglio era sempre stato Malfoy, e Malfoy era sempre stato Coniglio. Non erano due persone distinte, e lui le aveva amate entrambe.

Se solo fosse stato meno cieco…

«Muoviti» disse Malfoy, pungolando la schiena di Harry con la bacchetta.

«Quella è la tua bacchetta?» cominciò Harry.

«Ma per favore» sbuffò Malfoy. «Non siamo mica a Hogwarts.»

«No, infatti» rispose Harry, e sorrise. Poteva sorridere. La Kozić non lo stava guardando. «Avvisami quando ci siamo» aggiunse.

«No» replicò Malfoy, e il corridoio si aprì in una sala molto più ampia, piena di calderoni, pentoloni fumanti, provette e fiale colme di sostanze che ribollivano.

«Perché no?»

«Perché…» disse Malfoy. «Siamo arrivati. Da qui non si torna indietro. Ora, Merlo!»

Harry non esitò, gettandosi a terra, e avvertì la morsa dell’Imperius scivolargli di dosso come gelatina molle.

«Alzati!» urlò la Kozić. «Alzati!» Gli puntò contro la bacchetta, gridando: «Imperio!».

«La fiala» ribatté Malfoy. «A sinistra!»

Harry rotolò sul pavimento, poi allungò una mano fino a raggiungere il ripiano del tavolo. Afferrò la fiala che conteneva un liquido di un verde acceso e la gettò in faccia alla Kozić, colpendola quasi in pieno. Giusto un terzo del composto vischioso colò sul pavimento. Dall’altro lato della stanza, Harry udì Malfoy lanciare una sequela di maledizioni su un gruppo di maghi, accorso al suono delle urla della Kozić.

Sul ripiano, Harry notò anche delle bacchette, certamente quelle maledette, ma non c’erano Babbani nei paraggi e non aveva alternative, perciò si mosse per prenderne una, sebbene controllare l’Imperius stesse diventando sempre più difficile.

«Crucio!» disse la Kozić, e il dolore esplose fra le tempie di Harry.

Non era ancora in grado di opporsi a una Cruciatus, la permanenza in cella lo aveva indebolito. Si udì gridare ma, anche attraverso il suono delle sue stesse urla, avvertì distintamente Malfoy rispondere colpo su colpo. E questo lo confortò. Sapere che Malfoy non era stato sopraffatto, gli diede la forza di combattere. Poi, nel mezzo di quel baccano infernale, percepì uno strano incantesimo: «Non Dicatus!». E la voce di Malfoy era nel suo orecchio, diversa da quella di Coniglio, eppure identica a come l’aveva sentita decine di volte.

_Sei l’unico. L’unico, Harry._

_Qualsiasi cosa. Farei qualsiasi cosa per te._

_Ti amo._

Harry scosse la testa, e udì quello che invece Malfoy stava dicendo per davvero:  _Merlo, alzati. È un ordine diretto!_

Harry si alzò. «Protego» disse. La bacchetta non era la sua, e lui era debole, troppo debole, ma bloccò la Cruciatus, almeno per un po’.

Fece volare alcuni oggetti in direzione della Kozić per tenerla occupata, poi la voce di Malfoy gli parlò di nuovo in un orecchio.  _Bene_ , disse.  _Oppugno!_  «Oppugno!» sentì Harry dall’altro lato della sala.

Era strano constatare che, dopo tutto il tempo trascorso con Coniglio, non erano mai stati insieme in azione, entrambi sul campo.

Harry suppose che vi fosse un lungo, lungo futuro ad attenderli. «Expelliarmus!» esclamò, rivolto alla Kozić, che si protesse creando uno scudo.

Harry continuò a scoccare maledizione in ogni direzione, finché non attraversò la stanza, ritrovandosi al fianco di Malfoy. «Non Dicatus» disse, senza smettere di lanciare incantesimi. Non gli piaceva starsene da parte, se poteva dare una mano a Malfoy. La Kozić scagliò l’ennesima maledizione, ma stavolta fu Harry a schivarla con uno scudo. «Alla tua sinistra» sussurrò a Malfoy.

«Incendio!» esclamò Malfoy, voltandosi a sinistra.  _Incendio! Grazie_ , aggiunse la voce di Malfoy all’orecchio di Harry, con tono più basso.

«In pratica siamo in stereofonia» rispose Harry.

_In cosa?_

Harry rise, perché anche Coniglio non era mai stato bravo con le diavolerie Babbane. Puntò la bacchetta contro un’altra fiala piena di sostanza vischiosa. «Reducto!» urlò, e si abbassò per evitare l’esplosione.

 _Caspita_ , constatò Malfoy.  _Ti sento due volte._

«Ti amo» disse Harry all’improvviso, senza riuscire a fermarsi.

«Expelliarmus!»  _Expelliarmus!_  echeggiò il Dictus all’orecchio di Harry.  _Lo so. Scusa se non te l’ho detto._

«Non importa» rispose Harry. «Retexticorpus! Posso capire perché tu non l’abbia fatto.» La maledizione rimbalzò sullo scudo della Kozić. Aveva aggiunto l’incantesimo di protezione inventato da Malfoy alle sue difese.

 _Stavo pensando…_ , proseguì Malfoy all’orecchio di Harry. «Protego!»  _Protego!... che potremmo stare insieme._

«A che scopo, Malfoy?» rise Harry. «Reducto! Oppugno! Ti conosco a malapena.»

 _Tu mi conosci_ , ribatté Malfoy. «Expecto Patronum!»  _Expecto Patronum!_

Il Patronus di Malfoy non era molto grande, ma era una delle cose più belle che Harry avesse mai visto.

Un uccello prese a beccare la Kozić fra i capelli. E Harry avrebbe potuto giurare che non fosse dell’argento tipico di un Patronus, quanto piuttosto di un nero brillante.

 _Pensa all’Aguamenti_ , gli sussurrò Malfoy in un orecchio, dopo che ebbero schivato un nuovo attacco.  _Combinalo con un Petrificus Totalus. Ma muovi la bacchetta verso l’alto anziché verso il basso, a formare una sorta di ‘g’. E alla fine esclama: Lacus Lapideus._

«Non saprei» replicò Harry, con fare scherzoso. «Una volta un amico mi ha consigliato di non lanciare mai incantesimi suggeriti da qualcuno che non conosco.»

 _Fidati di me_ , disse Malfoy, e Harry lo fece.

La porzione di pavimento davanti a loro divenne come un lago di pietra, in cui la Kozić e la sua banda sprofondarono, aggrappandosi con le gambe e i fianchi sulla nuda roccia, nel tentativo di rimanere a galla. Ben presto i loro cuori si sarebbero tramutati in pietra. L’intero mondo si sarebbe tramutato in pietra.

 _Scappiamo_ , ordinò Malfoy. E scapparono.

 

*

 

La cinquantesima volta che Harry lavorò con Malfoy, Coniglio non esisteva più.

Avevano bloccato con un contro-incantesimo il Lacus Lapideus, e la Kozić, Morchenko, Claret, e quasi tutti i loro complici erano stati arrestati. Ma qualcuno era scappato, e Malfoy aveva scelto una nuova forma per sicurezza.

Anche Harry ne aveva scelta un’altra, e aveva deciso di chiamarla Artiglio.

Non aveva trovato prove che dimostrassero che Artiglio non era la Kozić. E altri agenti del Dipartimento gli avevano confermato che la Kozić era indiscutibilmente Artiglio. Però, in fin dei conti, era lo stesso regolamento a vietare loro di parlare apertamente di certe cose, e Harry non riusciva a dimenticare ciò che Malfoy aveva detto sulle spie. Così, continuava a pensare ad Artiglio come a un amico, sebbene gli avesse rifilato una menzogna dietro l’altra.

Era evidente che, col passare del tempo, la Kozić doveva essere cambiata, divenendo una donna carica di odio e rancore, indipendentemente dal fatto che sua sorella fosse davvero morta per colpa di un incidente Babbano. Questo comunque non mutava quello che era stata, o quello che avrebbe potuto essere. E Harry si sforzò di credere che parte dei momenti condivisi con lei fossero stati reali, perché non farlo avrebbe reso tutto ancora più difficile.

E poi c’era Malfoy, che gli dimostrava di continuo quanto fosse reale.

«Sì,» disse Harry «ma perché non una delle ragazze del calendario per i Kneazle?».

«Ho un corpo incredibile, Potter» replicò Malfoy, stendendosi sul letto accanto a lui. Erano in un altro albergo, e avevano appena portato a termine la loro cinquantesima missione. «Non è colpa mia se non riesci ad apprezzarlo.» Il corpo in questione era quello di una donna, perché Malfoy aveva scelto una forma femminile di mezza età e con i capelli grigi, il cui nome in codice era Alce. A volte Malfoy si reputava particolarmente divertente. «Non è strano» aggiunse. «È sexy.»

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Certo che è sexy» ribatté, baciando la gola di Alce. «Sei tu.»

Malfoy mise il broncio. «Dico sul serio, Harry. A volte ho l’impressione che non ti piaccia quello che indosso.»

Harry baciò le clavicole di Alce, e i suoi seni. «Amo quello che indossi. Ma amo di più te.»

Malfoy emise un mugugno di disapprovazione. «Eppure, le mie pubblicità non ti piacciono.»

«Mi piacciono» disse Harry. «E ogni tanto mi ci masturbo sopra.»

Malfoy si sedette di scatto e fece una smorfia. «Perché dovresti…»

Harry rise. «Sei geloso?»

La forma di Malfoy cominciava a svanire, lasciando spazio al suo vero corpo. Stavano infrangendo il regolamento, ma ormai, anche durante una missione, se erano soli non mantenevano più le loro forme. Il Nono Livello però non poteva rimproverarli, poiché avevano minacciato di lasciare il Dipartimento, qualora li avessero divisi. E, in quei giorni, Harry faceva da responsabile a Malfoy.

«No.» Malfoy parve a disagio, e non perché i suoi seni stavano lentamente ridiventando piatti. «Ti ho già detto che mi dispiace per come sono andate le cose.»

«Sì» replicò Harry. «E io ti ho risposto che dispiace anche a me.»

«Mi sono comunque comportato da stronzo.»

Harry sospirò. Ne avevano già discusso un’infinità di volte. «Non avevi altra scelta. Dovevi mantenere il segreto. Ne andava del tuo lavoro. E poi anch’io mi sono comportato da stronzo.»

Malfoy inclinò la testa. Il grigio dei capelli che sfumava piano nel biondo. «L’hai fatto, eccome.»

«Checca» gli disse Harry, colpendolo con un cuscino.

Malfoy rispose subito al colpo. E la zuffa durò finché Malfoy non fu di nuovo e completamente Malfoy, e Harry poté salire sopra di lui, ammirando quel volto che adesso amava profondamente. Senza gli incantesimi a nasconderlo, era bellissimo e talmente Malfoy. Harry però vi scorgeva ancora Coniglio. Vi scorgeva le ragioni che avevano spinto Malfoy a scegliere Coniglio come forma. Harry lo baciò adagio. E Malfoy gemette, inarcandosi verso di lui.

«Sai che per me puoi farne quello che vuoi, vero?» disse Harry d’un tratto, allontanandosi un poco. «Della tua vita, intendo.»

«Non saresti tanto permissivo, se mi rinchiudessi in un convento» scherzò Malfoy, tracciando piccoli cerchi suoi fianchi di Harry. «Che ne pensi? Credi che potrei diventare una brava ragazza?»

«Sono serio, Malfoy.»

«Mi piace quando dice il mio nome.» Malfoy contorse i fianchi un altro po’.

«Draco» disse Harry, e lo tenne fermo.

«Dio, in questo modo è anche meglio. Posso chiamarti labbra di zucchero?»

«Malfoy…»

I fianchi di Malfoy strusciarono contro i palmi di Harry. «Andiamo, Potter. Il tuo Patronus è un coniglietto.»

«Malfoy» ripeté Harry, e lo baciò. «Se anche tu fossi soltanto un playboy non mi importerebbe.»

«Allora non dimenticare che la causa dei Kneazle è estremamente importante!»

Harry gli baciò la mascella, e la gola. «Non sei una delusione.»

Malfoy girò la testa di lato. «Okay, adesso possiamo fare sesso?»

«Volevo solo che lo sapessi» proseguì Harry, e lo baciò di nuovo.

Malfoy rimase fermo per un momento, mentre la bocca di Harry vagava sul suo corpo. Poi infilò le mani fra i capelli di Harry, e le abbassò ad accarezzargli il volto, prima di scostarlo appena. «Io…» disse. «Grazie. Grazie, Harry.»

«Sono così orgoglioso di te» ribadì Harry, e lo baciò sulla fronte, sulle guance, sul naso.

«Ora…» Malfoy distolse lo sguardo «possiamo piantarla con i preliminari, Labbra di Zucchero? Ho davvero voglia di scoparti con la lingua e riempirti al punto che non riuscirai più a camminare senza colare dappertutto».

«Adoro la maniera dolce in cui mi parli» rispose Harry, baciandolo ancora.

«Vieni qui e scopami» ribatté Malfoy. «Sarò una puttana perfetta. Non ne hai idea.»

«Oh, un’idea ce l’ho.» Harry si lubrificò le dita con un incantesimo. «Però non sono più convinto, adesso che non hai le tette. Non so se mi interessa.»

«Ci avrei scommesso che puntavi solo alle mie tette» replicò Malfoy, accarezzandogli pigramente i capelli. Harry premette piano due dita nel suo buco. «Merlino» ansimò Malfoy. «Mi fai impazzire. Sai farmelo agognare disperatamente. Non riesco a pensare a nient’altro.»

«Zitto» disse Harry, e lo baciò di nuovo, flettendo le dita.

«Ti avrei dato tutto.» Malfoy spinse, andando incontro alle dita di Harry.

«Lo so» rispose Harry, mettendo dentro un altro dito, e piegando, e allargando.

«Non mi importava di non avere niente in cambio. Ti volevo talmente tanto che non mi importava.»

«Lo so» ripeté Harry. «E mi dispiace.»

«Non dispiacerti.» Harry infilò dentro un quarto dito, perché Malfoy amava sentirsi bagnato e pieno. «Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa. Avresti potuto usarmi come una puttana e mi sarebbe piaciuto» proseguì Malfoy.

Harry dovette distogliere gli occhi per un attimo, per via dello sguardo sul volto di Malfoy. Prima Coniglio, e ora Alce, non avevano mai espresso così tante emozioni in un unico sguardo. Solo Malfoy mostrava una tale e completa devozione. «In parte è stato quello che ho fatto» disse Harry.

«Volevo che mi usassi.» Malfoy si inarcò, accarezzandogli i capelli. «Sapevo che amavi Coniglio, e volevo darti… quello che lui non poteva.» Harry lo baciò di nuovo, mentre Malfoy provava a sfilargli le dita e afferrargli il cazzo. Harry era duro fin da quando Alce si era tolta i vestiti. «Hai mai…» cominciò Malfoy. «A me sta bene, Harry. Hai mai desiderato soltanto lui?»

Harry posò la mano sul polso di Malfoy, e strinse finché Malfoy non lasciò andare il suo uccello. «Chi?»

«A me sta bene, Harry» ripeté Malfoy.

«Che vuoi dire?»

«Voglio dire…» Malfoy si leccò le labbra. «Voglio dire che era diverso da me. E aveva un naso che fremeva. Hai mai…» Harry gli mordicchiò lievemente il naso. «So che sei attratto da me» continuò Malfoy. «Ma mi chiedevo se avessi mai desiderato di stare con me in quel… in quell’altro corpo. Lo vorresti?»

Harry gli baciò ancora il naso. «No.»

«Perché no?»

Harry sospirò, sfilando le dita da Malfoy, e rotolando accanto a lui. «Cristo, Malfoy. Adesso è Coniglio a essere geloso di te?»

Malfoy si girò e si sporse verso Harry. «No. Ti giuro che non lo sono. È solo che… voglio sapere.»

«Malfoy.» Harry lo baciò, perdendosi in quel bacio, nella spinta della lingua di Malfoy, e nel calore della bocca di Malfoy, finché Malfoy non fu sopra di lui e Harry rimase senza fiato. «Ti amo» disse, attirandolo a sé. «Ti amo in ogni incarnazione. Amo il tuo corpo, qualunque aspetto abbia. Ammetto che alcuni corpi sono più attraenti di altri…» Sollevò la testa e lo baciò ancora. «Ma la triste realtà è che voglio solo te a dispetto di tutto. E che ti voglio per come sei veramente.»

Fu il turno di Malfoy di sospirare. «Hai sempre avuto un debole per le lentiggini.»

«Oh, cazzo sì» disse Harry, perché Malfoy si stava posizionando per affondare sul suo cazzo, e perché amava davvero le lentiggini. «Sì, Malfoy. Sì.»

Malfoy lo prese per i fianchi e si calò in basso, per poi rialzarsi lentamente. La sua mano trovò la cicatrice sul petto di Harry, lì dove l’Horcrux lo aveva segnato. «Ti amo anch’io» disse.

«C’è una cosa» proseguì Harry, con Malfoy che sprofondava piano, racchiudendo il suo uccello in quel calore umido e stretto.

«Potter, mi riempi così bene.» Malfoy gettò la testa all’indietro, e si puntellò sulle ginocchia, affondando ancora sul cazzo di Harry, in modo tale che Harry potesse vedere la carne rossa e dura scomparire all’interno del suo corpo. Poi si afferrò l’uccello, e iniziò ad accarezzarsi su e giù, seguendo il ritmo dei suoi movimenti. «Potrei cavalcarti per tutta la notte.»

«C’è una cosa» ripeté Harry, con il respiro spezzato.

«Che sei la mia rovina» disse Malfoy, cominciando a cavalcarlo duro.

«Non quella» Harry serrò i fianchi di Malfoy talmente forte da riempirlo di lividi. Ma non gli importava, perché il giorno seguente Malfoy al lavoro sarebbe stato di nuovo Alce. «C’è un’unica cosa che mi ha deluso, ed è che non ti piace il tè.»

Malfoy rise.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
